Kings and Princes
by IrishCream1010
Summary: rating is just to be safe, maybe violence but probably not. A woman joins the fellowship(very original i kno) and guess wat! She knows our good friend Legolas! It's pretty original trust me! Just plz give it a chance? AU
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkiens. I own nothing of any TV, movie or book i may sub-conciously quote. Basically i own diddly squat and i'm proud of it. However i do own Aradel...and a few books...and a Tv that i probably watch to much of. Please review! crys No really i'm OK. Summary:A woman joins the fellowship(how original i know) and it turns out she knows Legolas. No they were never romantically invovled, no niether of them were or are in love with eachother at any any point. She also has alot of apparently dark secrets that Legolas really wants to find out and that may or may not have a big part in the story. They go through with some dramatic changes in the story plot and make it a tad more funny, which isn't hard considering. Also, just for this chapter, he's in an area that has yet to be darkened! Yay, good for him. Well enjoy!:D  
  
Kings and Princes  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day in Mirkwood for the immortal, Elven prince. As Legolas was walking on the dirt road through the forest, against his fathers will, he was exploring through this unknown part of the forest. He was never aloud to go out this far for reasons no one would tell him. He resented the numerous guards that the huge palace in which he lived surrounded the security his father, Thranduil, put him under and the royalty that ran through his veins, though he loved his father dearly. One day when his father died eventually the Elven crown would be placed upon his golden haired head. He didn't want that life. He wanted this life. The life where he could go where he wanted when he wanted and hunt every day. No boundaries, that's what he wanted. Though he knew he would one day take to the throne.  
  
As he walked his sharp eyes were looking far ahead and as they did they spotted a huge oak tree. As most elves he loved climbing trees and was good at it with his wonderful balance inherited by his race. Standing at the base of the tree now he put a hand on it and looked up just as a precaution so there were no surprises. But there was no real point because not far up there was a thick veil of lush green branches. A frown came across his fair face, which quickly changed to a smile. This would be a difficult tree to climb, but he liked a challenge.  
  
Just as he was about to swing himself up to the first branch he stopped himself. He heard something, a rustling of the branches. Trees around there didn't move. His thinking was interrupted as someone or something dropped down from above in front of him. In reaction he instinctively pulled out the sword that was strapped to his hip. As he raised it the strangers blade came up to meet it.  
  
"Hello." the girl said with a quick smile. She had brown hair that fell around a fairly pretty face had it not been covered with fair amount of dirt and dust of sorts.  
  
She was fair and wore a long cloak and hood. To accompany it she wore an outfit of a billowing black shirt and pants that looked many sizes too big for her and draped over her every contour, over her black boots. Her eyes were dark but had a certain mischievous glint to them, which went well with the smirk that played on her lips.  
  
He lunged and she blocked, ducked, twisted to his other side and hit his sword hand with the shaft of her sword. He yelped in pain and clutched his throbbing hand as his weapon dropped to the ground with a clang. She tripped him with a twist of her foot and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Hello." She repeated.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked rudely narrowing his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"My name's Aradel. Yours? Or are you too important to give your name out to strange girls in the forest?" she replied with an amused smile. "But then again you shouldn't even be out here so you might not care. Either way I would like to know your name lest I be forced to name you myself and believe me you won't like it princy boy."  
  
"My name is Legolas son of Thranduil king of Mirkwood. How did you know I was of royalty?" his fingers wrapped very tightly around his weapon.  
  
Aradel sighed dramatically. "Well your cloths give you away a little. The commonality are not usually aloud to wear fancy hunting tunics are they? And the tiara. Oops, sorry circlet."  
  
There was a brief silence, Legolas made the first move simply striking down over her head. She reacted quickly and calmly by first blocking the attack with her own sword then with a quick movement of her wrist flung his sword right out of his hand and it flew high in the air. I landed just behind her.  
  
Aradel turned around to pick it up with every intention of giving it back to him as a sign of peace and 'I don't want to kill you so stop attacking me'. This failed however because as her back was turned Legolas got exactly the opposite idea and tackled her to the ground grabbing his sword in mid-air as he did.  
  
"Why are you here?" he said as he held the blade to her throat.  
  
She smiled maliciously and brang her leg up to hook it around his chest and send him flying to the ground beside her. She picked up his dropped sword, hers lay forgotten a few feet away, sat on his chest and held the blade to his throat in a similar fashion. "Just exploring." She got off of him, took a step back, and threw the sword down to his side. "You should learn how to take a joke."  
  
He picked up his sword as he stumbled to his feet and replaced it in it's holster. "You are a trespasser in the realm of Mirkwood." He said panting from the effort of the fight. "And I can take a joke."  
  
"I've been here before you know. A few years ago. How old are you anyway?" she walked over to her sword and replaced it in it's holster while he got up and walked a step closer to her.  
  
"I am 2350 years old. And you?" he replied. He had a sneaky suspicion that she was an elf. Only her age would tell him without him having to ask directly.  
  
"It's rude to ask a lady her age, you should know the proper rules of etiquette, your highness." She said, sarcastically bowing and smiling still.  
  
He was really annoyed now. He hated it when people used his royalty against him. "I shall keep that in mind when I meet a lady, until then I would like to know your age."  
  
She raised her eyebrows in mock offense. "I was going to tell you but now that you're being mean I'm not going to."  
  
"Are you an Elf?" he blurted out without thinking first.  
  
Now she raised her eyebrows just for the fun of it and replied. "No, and never ask me that again. If you do I'm afraid I will have to kill you."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course…it was a joke…right." She had a blank expression on her face as if to say 'It was not a joke' but of course she could never kill him. Then she would have to clean up.  
  
"If you did my father would have you executed." Legolas replied bluntly.  
  
"Wow I'm terrified of your father." Aradel said again sarcastically.  
  
"You are of course aware that my father is the King of Mirkwood and therefor has more power then you have ever had over a rock." He informed her.  
  
"I am quite aware of that, thank you. First he would have to catch me, then he would have to fight me off, then he would have to hold me long enough to actually kill me. Believe me that's pretty hard." She replied. "And besides you don't know that I have no authority. For all you know I could be the Queen of Middle-Earth. I'll bet you'd feel pretty stupid then."  
  
"Well are you? The Queen of Middle-Earth." He asked dully aware of the answer.  
  
"No, but that's not the point."  
  
"It is the entire point. If not what is."  
  
"That I very well could be and you shouldn't judge by appearances." She smirked, as he could find no witty reply. He looked up to try and find one, perhaps in the treetops, and suddenly got a look of utter horror on his face.  
  
"I was supposed to be at the palace ten minutes ago! My father's going to kill me." He turned on his heel and started to run the other way. He ran for five minutes strait through the thick forest. When he finally got to the large tree that served as a ladder to in and out of his bedroom gasping for air and out of breath he leaned against the trunk and found his hand coming in contact with paper instead of bark. He took the letter off of the tree and read it.  
  
"Legolas,  
  
I know a much quicker way through the forest to your palace but you ran off to quickly for me to tell you. Anyway I thought that you were to formal in your general speach and overall preformance and I would like to teach you how to be a proper child, royalty or not. If you agree i will go to the meeting place noted below and go from there. You have good potencial to become a likable person though you can be a bit of a stuck up, stubborn, little princy boy but that's beside the point. See me tomorrow same time same place. And ask your father if you can stay out a little longer I have some stuff to show you. It will be fun, see you there.  
  
Aradel" Was written in messy elvish that looked as though it were scribed quickly and carelessly. He climbed up the tree and into his room knowing full well he would be punished but he snuck out once he could do it again. He would most likely never see her again. 


	2. Legolas' Day

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not here, go to first chapter and read the message after the beep. Beep!  
  
Legolas' Day  
  
Three Days before the Council  
  
In the present, 500 years after that day he awoke with a start. He smiled at the dream he had had it was a good one. Sitting up he looked out the window and by the position of the sun realized that he was late for breakfast. He quickly pulled a comb through his hair and pulled on his forest green and brown tunic. He was going hunting today. He raced down the stairs and through the lightly colored halls.  
  
As he hurried he thought about Aradel. He had continued seeing her for 50 years outside the palace gates and against his fathers word. After that he had asked if she could stay and live with them. He lied on a few minor details but in the end she was aloud. She lived there for 200 years after that. She had gotten along very well with everyone else in the palace, especially King Thranduil who had eventually come to love her like a daughter.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ada, I slept in. I stayed up a little to late last night." He said bowing his head slightly as he entered the dinning hall.   
  
Thranduil smiled obviously amused "No matter sit and have breakfast. You barely ate anything last night at dinner."  
  
Legolas smiled, sat down beside his Ada and started to eat his Lamas bread. There was a moment of silence while they both sat eating. Thranduil was reading a book he had taken out of his study and Legolas was staring at the wall, unblinking almost eerily.  
  
"You seem preoccupied. What is on your mind?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing just a dream I had last night." He smiled faintly still staring at the wall.   
  
"And what, exactly, were you dreaming of?" Thranduil inquired.   
  
"Oh, nothing." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes suspiciously. "Do you remember Aradel?"  
  
"How could I forget. She lived here for 200 years after all. You always asked if she was an elf and she would always said no. Yes I remember."  
  
"I dreamed of the day I met her. Under the big oak tree." He laughed.  
  
"Well that is wonderful and I wish I could know more of it but I am afraid I have to exit to my study. If you'll excuse me." He got up and strode out of the hall and shut the doors quietly behind him.   
  
Legolas sat by himself eating and thinking. He dismissed the dream as nothing more than a freak of nature and brought his thought to other matters like what he was going to do today. At this his brow furrowed, deep in thought.   
  
After breakfast he went out to the fields to practice his swordsman ship with one of the servants who had a day off. Today it was Galin in the fields. After exchanging various taunts and strange looks they began to duel. Galin, who had been trained as a skilled swordsman since a very young age, did very well and pinned his opponent to the ground several times before he got the hang of it and managed to defend himself reasonably well.   
  
When he grew tired of playing with swords, which was probably due to either Galin hitting him every which where every few seconds or his little brother, Galathil coming onto the field and cheering for his opponent. Whatever the reason he left and went into the palace where he wondered the halls, lazily poking his head into any rooms with their doors open. Soon he found himself at his Ada's study, poking his head in and taking a few seconds to recognize the familiar room.   
  
It was white and silver, like all of the palace except the private rooms, with a mahogany bookcase in each corner filled with books and scrolls, journals, legal documents and such. On the left side there was a worn old mahogany chest with a rusty old lock on it. Facing the wall opposite Legolas, who stood at the door still, was his Ada, bent over a desk, also made of mahogany with many drawers with silver handles. All of the woodwork was delicately and intricately carved by the royal carpenters and looked wonderfully dark in comparison to the walls.  
  
"Yes, what is it Legolas?" the King asked as his sensitive Elven ears heard the middle prince approaching the desk slowly.   
  
"I was just seeing how you were fairing with your paperwork, Ada. I know how you loath it so." He walked up beside the desk and lent over to see what his Ada was working on. He couldn't see it as Thranduil was covering it unintentionally with his arm.   
  
He took a deep breath and let it out slowly leaning back on his chair. "I do loath it ion-nin, and I would love to have you as company but I am afraid that would put my concentration out of balance and I would not work very fast at all. I would wish you to leave now. Nammarie, I shall see you at dinner."   
  
Legolas nodded and left silently. He was tired of wondering the hall so he went outside and wondered the gardens instead. The gardens and forests of Mirkwood had always interested and amazed the golden haired elf. With it's almost endless borders there was so much to explore and almost everyday he found himself winding through the paths of the forest or winding through it with the river or picking up fallen sticks from the trees in the courtyard. He doubted whether he would ever tire of them.   
  
So he wondered and wondered eventually making his way into the forest and realizing with a start that he was late for dinner when the loud bell rang and he was a long ways from the palace. He raced back scraping himself many times, as he usually did. Speeding up the steps, he was now fifteen minutes late but when he entered the dining hall he found only his younger brother, Galathil and his older brother Arielus.   
  
"Where is Ada?" he asked taking a seat at his normal place between both his siblings.   
  
"He's had to work late in his papers. He says he is expected to work long after our bedtimes. And you! Stop that!" Arielus exclaimed looking down the table at Galathil who was banging his fork on his plate absent-mindedly looking around for Tonus, one of the servants, to bring in the food.  
  
Finally he did and they ate in silence, for there was nothing to talk of. Legolas had to tend to his younger brother several times and help him with getting the food into his mouth. It wasn't that he was too young, he was in that stage where he knew how to eat appropriately but chose to throw his food and several targets throughout the room. His favorite being Legolas' head.  
  
They cleared the table after dinner and put the dishes in the sink for Tonus or one of the other servants to wash. Then Arielus and Legolas went to work looking for dessert that Galathil would eat and not throw. Luckily, they found some cookies in the cupboards that were not too old and he accepted them with a grin and a childish gleam in his eyes.   
  
Galathil ate his cookie as he followed his two older brothers into the courtyard. There was a rope swing in the center of it and the middle sibling when on first, pumping with all his might to get as high as he could so when he jumped off he would launch himself farther then Arielus' past record. All of them always did this after dinner. Arielus would always do the best and be far to ostentatious to not be annoying. Legolas would be just behind him and give dirty looks all around if anyone laughed, which they often did. And Galathil would be last and look confused at his low mark asking why their lines were before his to cute and innocent to be annoying.   
  
Usually their Ada would join them on the bench not too far away and watch them, laugh with them, and sometimes, on a rare occasion, he would swing with them as well. And he proudly beat them all with flying colors. He would shout advice to the losers and congratulations to the winners winning him the title of best Ada ever with his children.   
  
But today he was in his study. They were not worried, he had spent the night in his study more then once before but that didn't stop them from missing their Ada and king's company. Curiosity, as well, consumed them eventually. What could he be doing in there that is so important that he has to stay all night working on it? Oh well, they were having far too much fun to care at the moment.   
  
When curiosity had finished exhaustion set in its place. The trio trudged up the stairs, dragging their feet and scuffing their heels all the way to their bedrooms. They dressed in their nightclothes and fell asleep quickly and quietly in their four poster beds.  
  
The next morning Legolas awoke with a start to the pulling of his curtains and the blinding brilliants of the sun scolding his eyes.   
  
"Arielus, what on earth are you doing?" he asked rubbing his eyes and swinging his legs off his bed.   
  
"Ada requests your presence. He says it is important and wishes you up early so he sent me to wake you. He knows I know how to properly get you fully awake." The older sibling grinned in amusement as his little brother stumbled over to the bathroom and washed up. He quickly ran a brush threw his golden hair and braided it at the sides.   
  
"Where am I to meet him?" Legolas asked drowsily pulling his casual tunic on over his light blue undershirt, which remained unseen.  
  
"In his study, I presume. He didn't actually tell me but that is where he is at the moment." Arielus left and closed the door quietly behind him.   
  
Legolas, still drowsy, casually made his way downstairs and into the study where he silently and respectfully opened the door and poked his head in.   
  
"Ada?" he asked tentatively.   
  
Thranduil waved his son in with an inviting wave of his hand. "I've got something for you to do. Gollum has escaped from the dungeons and we must warn Rivendale immediately. I think you must go, you ride the fastest. It is, of course your choice if you want to go or not." He added, a serious expression on his face.   
  
"I'll think about it for a while. I wonder who will be there." He thought aloud.   
  
"Probably a few different races. Men, Elves, Dwarves probably." Thranduil said absentmindedly continuing with his reading.  
  
"Joy, dwarves." Legolas exclaimed sarcastically. There were many disagreements between the Elves and the Dwarves for reasons Legolas had long since forgotten.   
  
Legolas thought for a few minutes longer and, after much consideration, said, "I'll go. It sounds like fun. And besides someone I know might be there."   
  
After that he went up to his room and got his knives, swords, bows, and quiver filled with arrows. He walked through the halls and down to the stables where his horse was resting. He gave her the carrot he had stolen from the kitchens after breakfast. He walked out and mounted the beautiful white horse and rode to the front of the palace to say good bye to his Ada who was now waiting on the top steps.  
  
"Nammarie, Ada." He said.  
  
"Nammarie, ioin-nin. Be careful you never know what's out there these days." Thranduil replied. And with that he was off.

A/N:So this is a typical day as Legolas, except for the whole going to the council thingy. The next chapter will be up probably tomorrow, bcuz i uploaded like three more and can use the computer i have access to. Well i don't have much to say so I'll just go on to reviewer responses:D

Mistopurr: Thanks, glad u liked it!:D I so didn't have to work hard on the dialog cuz that's very vaguely wat i talk like in my head. I'm not crazy and i hav no idea wat these insane asylum workers r here for!

DreamingCrow: Please don't drop dead, of course getting hit by a bus isn't really dropping is it? No i'm just kidding don't die in any way shape or form, then u'll force me to clean up, lol. Newayz, glad u liked it to.


	3. Aradel's Day

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available right now, please read the message on chapter one at the beep. Beep!  
  
Aradel's Day  
  
Ten Days before the Council  
  
A rustle, a shake. She became uneasy in the bushes, the light wind impairing her hearing slightly and greatly impairing her eyesight. She peered through a gap in the think bush, spotting her pray quickly. The two of them were standing relatively close talking in hushed voices. Silently she drew her bow and notched an arrow. Slowly and carefully she drew back and aimed, then released. Yes, dead on!   
  
A shrill squeal erupted as she seized the moment to spring out and surprise them. They two were clutching their chests where their hearts were with stunned looks on their faces. She however was clutching her side with laughter.   
  
"You two should have seen the look on your faces! It truly was priceless!" she gasped between giggling fits.   
  
"You, Aradel, are an evil malicious being and should be chained up in a dungeon somewhere far, far away from us." Elrohir joked, shoving her roughly yet gently on the shoulder.   
  
"I agree, you are the most evil thing I've ever met!" Elledan nodded stubbornly in agreement. This was the first time in a while they had agreed on anything.   
  
"What else is new, honestly." Aradel replied calming down now. They smiled at each other and embraced in welcome, first Elledan, then Elrohir. "How is every thing in life lately?"  
  
They rolled their eyes in union and started to walk. She walked behind them quietly and kept interrupting their conversations with her own opinion, which they pointed out very often they, did not ask for.   
  
"Is it just me or are you more annoying then before?" Elledan asked jokingly with a friendly smile. "But seriously it is good to see you again. Where have you been all these years?"   
  
"Well, just the usual. Wondering around, trying to make friends, making new enemies, angering a lot of civilians, and overall just wondering around." She replied glancing around as she noticed they were coming up on the gates of Rivendale.  
  
"You said wondering around twice." Elrohir pointed out.   
  
"Well I wondered around a lot. What have you two been doing lately?" she wondered aloud, swinging her arms happily.  
  
"Just the usual, pranks and mischief pulled on various members of the staff in the palace. Especially on Arwen, when she's here at least. Remember when we put that bucket of honey on her door and it fell on her. Thank Valar she didn't tell Ada." He replied laughing and grinning at Elledan. He laughed and Aradel shot them a strange look. Then she started to laugh with them.   
  
They spent the rest of the time walking to Rivendale going over the many, many pranks the twins pulled on each other, their sister, their father, and about everyone else in the palace. She was amazed at their intelligence and creativity when it came to pranks. If they had applied their skills to something else she was sure they would have succeeded very well.   
  
They came to the gates and the two guards let Elrohir and Elledan pass but stopped Aradel as she went to enter.   
  
"Your name and business in the city of Rivendale." The left one demanded bluntly.   
  
Elledan turned and put a hand on the guard's shoulder. "She has no business, and she has no name. Grant her entrance and the both of you will be rewarded." Lord Elrond never let strangers with no business or unworthy business into the city. Letting her in would probably mean some sort of punishment and he definitely knew how to give them.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking Prince Elledan, what reward would be great enough to contradict Lord Elrond's punishment?" the right one asked timidly.   
  
"Don't worry men, there will be no punishment for letting me in. And if there will be punishments they will be mine." She told them, with a gentle smile.   
  
They looked at each other, contemplating it and reluctantly let her pass. She grinned at them and pat them on the shoulder in thanks. They walked through the tree-lined path to the huge palace of Elrond, set in the center of city. Aradel was still amazed by the beauty and tranquillity of the place. A gentle wind caressed their backs as they came to the large palace.  
  
It had three levels, with many windows with golden curtains on the windows. It was painted earthy, dark green, brown, and gold colours that went well with the trees that were now turning golden in fall.   
  
They happily bounded through the double doors and walked quickly down the hall. They went up one staircase and ended up in front of Lord Elrond's study. The twins told her to wait outside until they called her in. She pressed her ear up to the doors to hear what they were saying about her.   
  
"We are back father, on time as you asked." The king turned in his chair and smiled at his two sons.   
  
"How was your hunting trip? Did you catch anything, or better did you bring anything home?" he asked interestedly.   
  
"We didn't kill anything, I'm sorry but we were to lazy. We did find something though." Elledan informed his father.   
  
"We tried to set it free but it followed us home. She's waiting outside." Elrohir added waving towards the door. Aradel was a little insulted by their little joke, but more so amused.   
  
"You left a wild animal in the halls of our home. I hope for your sake that you chained it up at least." Elrond said getting up nervously.   
  
Elrohir put his hands up in defense. "Don't worry she's very tame. Though I advise you not to get to close she might bite."   
  
Elrond put a hand to his brow and shook his head. "Alright bring it in. If it attacks me you are all going in the dungeons."   
  
They smiled in union and opened the door a crack. Elledan waved at her to come in. "I might bite?" she asked skeptically. They shrugged and she came in.  
  
She grinned at Elrond and bowed. "Hello, my lord."  
  
He glared at his sons as she rose again. "Hello again, Aradel, and welcome back to Rivendale."  
  
She smiled and embraced the Even lord and smiled "It's good to be back, my friend. What have you been occupying yourself with in recent days, if I may ask, my lord."   
  
He waved a hand at her. "Rid me of your empty formalities, everyone in this room knows they mean nothing." She grinned and nodded. "Mostly I have been occupied with paperwork but as you may or may not know the Ring of Power has come out of hiding and is on it's way to Rivendale. And therefor sorrowful business is afoot."   
  
"I am aware of the Ring but what are you planning for it's transport to Mount Doom?" she asked sitting down in one of the red and gold chairs that were set in the room. The Elves followed shortly after.   
  
"We will hold a council and I will let the people decide among themselves. But enough with this saddening topic it is dining time in a half hour, we shall be eating soon and you are more than welcome to join us if you would like, Aradel." He said standing and starting towards the door. "But of course you would like to wash up and change first. I assume you still prefer tunics and such to dresses."  
  
She got up as well and Elrond led her out of the study leaving Elrohir and Elledan to get up by themselves and depart in the opposite direction to their rooms. Elrond continued to lead Aradel down the corridors, though Aradel walked faster and knew the halls just as well from her last visit so it was more like she was leading him. Whoever was leading whom, they ended up at her old room, which was kept empty simply because it was the one farthest down the hall.   
  
"You will find everything you need in there already prepared. Yes, our servants are quite talented, I think I shall give them a raise." He added thoughtfully beginning to turn and stride down the halls muttering quietly to himself. Aradel chuckled to herself and opened the door.   
  
The walls were painted with a golden-brown leafy design on a lighter golden-yellow background. There was a window set high in the wall above the bed. In the far left corner there stood a small oak cabinet with an oil lamp on it, and on the same side but closer to her there was a large, luxurious looking bed. There was a thin light green cloth hanging down from the canopy. It flowed down, almost like liquid, to a goose down mattress, huge fluffy pillows, and a thick warm blanket. They entire bed was coloured in different shades of green as was the dress that lay on it. There was a desk on the wall opposite her with a mirror, brush, hair accessories, and a book she recognized as the one she used to write in when she had been here many years earlier.  
  
After she had left home, cheery and excited at the prospect of a new life in the making she realized she could live in trees and off of what she found in the forests. Aradel had been traveling from town to town, city to city for to many years for anyone to count. Or was it no one cared enough to take the time and count? When she came to Rivendale in search of a job or something to occupy her for a short period of time she had been given this room and had written in the book. She wrote mostly just anything that came into her mind so no one could understand the context and they didn't want to.   
  
She gave the green dress with gold trim a glance but dismissed it quickly and turned to the closet where some of her old clothes were still hanging. A smile played on her lips as she picked out one she had particularly liked. It was black and relatively loose and consisted of a simple top and bottom outfit.   
  
She went into the bathroom and washed up for dinner, putting her hair in a clip, rather elegantly for her but it was one of the few elegant hairstyles she liked. After she was done in her room she made her way down to the dinning hall where she took a seat beside Elledan and across from Elrohir.   
  
Several servants brought in silver platters piled with delicious looking food. One brought out a couple bottles of wine and poured it into everyone's goblets in turn. As they began to eat it got louder as Arwen and Elledan were having an argument about something or other and Lord Elrond was busy looking at some of his paper work he had brought to the table. The servants who were not working at the time also joined them and were chatting away incessantly.   
  
Aradel and Elrohir were the only ones who were quiet, which was strange because the Elf was usually the loudest one at the table. His eyes quickly flickered up to meet hers and he smiled weakly. She smiled brightly his way but he had suddenly become very interested with his food. A laugh came up through her throat and he looked up again, smiling a bit more convincingly. She mock avoided him with an exaggerated shy look and feigns timidly hunched over her dinner, her eyes constantly flickering to him to watch his reaction. He was smiling broadly and watching her in amazement. They both laughed softly at each other.  
  
They were interrupted though, by Elledan's loud fake coughing which sounded suspiciously like 'Flirt!' They both glared at him, though Elrohir's was a little more intense, and he rolled his eyes innocently and turned away.  
  
"What was that?! Listen to me when I'm talking to you, you rude little elfling!" Arwen interjected loudly and angrily at Elledan.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you and I'm older then you, you know!" he retorted offended.   
  
"Well then you should try and act like it sometime!" she threw at him. So they continued fighting as Aradel turned back to across the table where she caught the other twin looking at her timidly. She smiled to herself and knew she was in a place where she could be comfortable. A place where she could be herself. A place she could call home, if need be.

A/N: So obviously Aradel's been in Rivendale before and has some friends and stuff. I only got one review for last chapter :( o well i think i'll get over it, i'm happy for one!:) I never have anything to say so again i'll just go on to the reviewer responses. Bye-bye!:D

Hee hee: I like ur name! I kno there was a serious lack of humour but hopefully this one was a bit funnier for ya. Thanx for the advice!:D


	4. Arival

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available right now, please read the massage on the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Arival  
  
Legolas had been riding for two days strait, stopping only to rest his horse and to eat the little he had packed. The weather was reasonable good. It was cloudy for only one hour and sunny for the remainder of the journey. The horse was very fast and they were soon he was at the gates of Rivvendale. There were tall and constructed of a shiny metal of some kind. It had beautiful, intricate designs and patterns all through it.   
  
"State your name and your business." Demanded the guard at the gate holding up his hand to stop him as he approached it.  
  
"I am Legolas son of Thranduil of Mirkwood. I was summoned for a council of Elrond." He replied handing the guard the letter that had been sent to him. The guard checked a piece of parchment and stepped back to allow him to go past the huge gates. It was beautiful. There were trees of every kind along the path and there were many buildings with exquisite designs of earthy textures and colors accented by white.  
  
"Legolas of Mirkwood?" an elf in a brown robe asked. He nodded and the strange elf waved for Legolas to follow him. He dismounted his horse and tied her up at a stable that was pointed out at him. After, he was led to a large hall with white double doors. They walked through them and into the large hall of marble with wooden furniture. He was lead through the building to a room decorated with gold paint and more wooden furnature.   
  
"You are to wait here with the rest for Lord Elrond. We will inform you of his arrival." The strange brown clothed Elf. Legolas nodded and everyone looked toward him. He recognized few faces. One he did recognize was Aragorn his old friend. He smiled and walked toward Legolas.  
  
"It's been a long time, Legolas, how have you been?" Aragorn asked very glad to see his old friend.  
  
"Wonderful, Aragorn, you?" he replied with a grin. He was about to inquire as of what he was doing here, as far as he knew Aragorn had been posing as a ranger of the East when a small creature, a Hobbit, came to his side and spoke before him.  
  
"Strider, when are we going to be able to get this council over with. Sam and the others are waiting for me." He asked in quiet, shy voice.  
  
"In a moment, Frodo, go wait for me over there and hopefully we will start soon." Stryder, Aragorn, replied placing a hand on the Hobbit's back and giving him a gently push towards one of the various wooden benches provided, though not many people were using them, preferring to stand or pace.  
  
"And who was that? A little friend you made on your adventures?" Legolas asked still with a grin all over his face.  
  
"That was Frodo, a Hobbit of the Shire. He was in the Prancing Pony waiting for Gandalf, he's over there." He said pointing to a tall figure with a wizards hat signifying of course that he was a wizard, and smoking a pipe in the corner opposite them. "An incident showed that he carried the Ring of Power. Ringwraiths were following them and I protected them and guided them here where the other three, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, I think their names were, were sent away for more food I presume. And here we are, waiting for the council to start."   
  
"Well very interesting. We are here to discus the Ring I presume. So who's here anyway. I'm so uninformed it scares me." Legolas asked not liking the little amount he knew of what was going on. "Who is here to attend?"  
  
"Let's see a few Elves who I don't know the names of. A few men, only one of which I do know the name of, Boramir of Gondor. And with Gandalf and Frodo that's about it" He replied waving vaguely across the room. "The Dwarves refused to be in the same room with the Elves for more then a few minutes unless absolutely necessary. Oh and him." He pointed to a figure cloaked in black sitting on the far end of a bench across the room.  
  
"Stupid Dwarves." Legolas muttered under his breath. He wondered who the strange hooded man was. Interrupting his thoughts, the large white doors opened and the brown Elf walked in again.  
  
"Lord Elrond has arrived. You may go through the doors at the opposite wall and take your seats. The Ring-bearer will sit to the far left of the circle. Next will follow Gandalf the Gray, the Elves, the Dwarves then the Men. In that order. Thank you and have a good day." With those instructions he departed closing the doors behind him. 


	5. The Council

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not here at the moment, please read the message on chapter one at the beep. Beep!  
  
Note: This is a retelling of the council of Elrond, if you don't want to read yet another one then don't and skip to the next chapter.   
  
The Council  
  
Everyone headed to the doors and Boramir opened them and went out first. It was outside with the bright sun shining down on the large, round, raised platform with several chairs arranged in a semi circle. In front of the semi circle was a big fancy throne in which everyone assumed was for Lord Elrond to sit in. In fact he was already sitting in it. He sat beside an unknown Rivendale Elf and the hooded man sat on his other side. Legolas glanced over as he took off his hood revealing that it was in fact a she. He could not see her properly though because she was looking away from him, but she did look strangely familiar. Lord Elrond welcomed them with a wave of his hand and once they were all sitting in the order the other Elf, who was an assumed servant, had told them, he started.   
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." He said slowly and clearly as Frodo stepped forward and placed the Ring on a stone pedestal in the middle of the council. His musings about the strange woman present at the council were inturupted by the distraction of the Ring. Everyone gasped and started to murmur. Frodo indeed looked as though a large wait had been lifted off his chest as he took his seat again. Legolas simply sat in silence, looking blankly at it, as his fellow Elves conversed in low voices.  
  
"So it is true… It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring. Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boramir said with enthusiasm. Legolas was shocked by his stupidity and hoped for the lives of all that someone other than him knew that he was an idiot.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." As he smoked his long pipe.   
  
"And would a ranger know of this matter?" Boramir asked suspiciously not liking the shooting down of his idea. This annoyed Legolas even further as Aragorn was in fact the heir of the thrown to Gondor, Isildur's heir.   
  
He stood up and spoke out to Boramir's ignorance. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."   
  
Boramir's face fell as he turned toward Legolas, apparently annoyed. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" He turned toward Aragorn hardly believing that this scraggly looking ranger was the inheritance to all of Gondor, over him.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added to his miniature lecture of Aragorn's family tree. He also didn't notice the look of slight disappointment on Aragorn's face.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas." He told Legolas to sit down in Elvish with a little hand gesture to go along. He did as he was told and took a seat.  
  
Boramir continued with no regard for Legolas' words. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf added. Legolas nodded slightly to this.  
  
Elrond continued. "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."  
  
Gimli, the Dwarf, now stood with a look of definite impatience in his eyes. "Then what are we waiting for?!" he swung his ax onto ring only to have it's power smash the ax and throw him to the ground stunned.  
  
With a look of dull annoyance Lord Elrond again, continued. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." With this a hushed silence fell upon the council.   
  
After a few moments Boramir chimed in again. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
Legolas again was agitated by his ignorance. "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" He knew it must be done but who would want to take possession of the source of all evil even if to destroy it.  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli questioned arrogantly. Not to mention the accusation was exactly the opposite of what Legolas was thinking that moment.  
  
"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boramir said his anger rising.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli said in a raised voice as all the Elves stood up in offense. In reply to this gesture so did all the Dwarves followed by everyone at the council but two. Frodo and the mysterious woman whom Legolas had forgotten all about in the heat of argument. She was sitting looking quite casual, observing the debating of the council.  
  
After a while of yelling and arguing the hobbit stood up again. "I will take it!" he said taking a step towards the middle, though no one heard him. He said it again a little louder so everyone could hear this time. "I will take it. I will take it to Mordor…though…though I do not know the way."  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said, reassuringly, kneeling down to look him in the eye.   
  
"If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will." He knelt down to Frodo and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You have my sword."  
  
Legolas would not let his old friend go have an adventure without him. He took a step closer to Frodo. "And you have my bow."  
  
"And my ax!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
It was Boramir who spoke next to express his allegiance to Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Just then Sam, one of Frodo's hobbit friends, popped out of a bush to the side of the patio and came running to his side. "Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said crossing his arms stubbornly.   
  
"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not." Lord Elrond said with a true look of annoyance on his face now.  
  
Pippin and Merry came out from behind to pillars from where they had entered and also rushed to Frodo's side. "Oi! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said as Lord Elrond considered for a moment taking his advice.  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing." Pippin chimed in.  
  
Merry looked slightly agitated and turned to his friend. "Well that rules you out Pip."  
  
"I'll go too!" the entire council turned around to see the strange cloaked woman, now standing and uncloaked, "I shall fight to the death for the freedom of Middle-Earth." Legolas' eyes widened a considerable amount as he finally recognized her now visible face. And surprisingly Aragorn remembered her too. Everyone stood in silence for a moment taken aback of the idea of a woman joining a great journey and possible war.  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Legolas said eager to break the silence.  
  
"I agree. Her skills will be put to good use on this kind of journey." Aragorn agreed. She smiled at both of them as she went to join the group standing in a mass in the middle of the patio.   
  
Elrond decided it best to stop that conversation right there. "Ten companions. So be it! You shall be the fellowship of the ring." He said raising his hands making it final.  
  
Pippin looked glad and excited. "Great. Where are we going?" he asked smiling confusedly. Everyone let out an exasperated sigh and rolled their eyes.  
  
A/N: I am so so so so sorry about the lateness of this chapter but my stupid computer wasn't working and the part I needed to fix it took so long to get mailed here! Again I'm so sorry! I know we didn't see who the cloaked dude was but in the next chapter we do so hold on. Again we didn't get any reviews for last chapter (:() but at least this one is finally up! Nehoo, bye-bye!:D 


	6. A Friendly Reunion

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not here at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
A Friendly Reunion  
  
Legolas had not had a chance to talk to the woman he remembered as Aradel until they had long since left Rivendell and had traveled for at least four hours. The were now traveling through the Misty Mountains, heading for Mount Caradhras and were taking a break. Boramir was teaching Merry and Pippin to sword fight on a ridge just below the rest of them. Aragorn sat above them shouting out advice every once and a while. Aradel was standing a few feet away looking out over the lands. He walked over there and stood beside him. As he did a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Hello, there." He said with a grin. "You look different." He was referring not to her age so much as her hair and clothes. The last time he had seen her she had had the general appearance of an Elf though she had always hid her ears with her hair and denied to the death that she was an Elf of any kind. Legolas had found a hobby of accusing her of being one. He found it hard to believe, as she was just an immortal as he was and she had yet to explain why she was still alive.  
  
She appeared to be ignoring him, so he raised his hand to her head and flicked the back of it sharply. "I said, you look different!"  
  
"Yes, though you haven't. And you look exactly the same as when I left you." She replied rubbing the back of her head and glaring at him. She looked at him up and down observing his attire. "It's good to see you." She said giving him a friendly hug. This wasn't strange, as they had been friends for countless years. But we did and it has been explained before so I won't tell you again.  
  
"It's good to see you too." He said hugging back. Releasing from the hug he took notice of her weapons.   
  
"That's a nice bow. May I?" he asked outstretching an arm to take the weapon.  
  
"Of course you may" she handed him the finely constructed bow that was attached to her back as was her quiver of arrows and her two swords, very similar to Legolas' weapon carrying layout. "It was a gift from the Elves of a forest they prefer me not to tell you, made from an ancient wood they prefer me not to tell you. They are indeed very secretive." Aradel watched in amusement as a look of jealousy dawned on his face as he tried the bow with an invisible arrow.  
  
"This is indeed a very fine bow. I would be very thankful to have one of my own." He handed it back to her and she restrapped it to her back.  
  
"Yes it works wonderfully well too. So what have been up to for all this time?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
He looked annoyed at the very question. It is very hard to tell what one has been doing for 250 years in a short time. "Hanging around the palace doing princy stuff. That's what anyone would tell you anyway." He said shrugging. "But as you probably know I snuck out more then ever. And each time I expected you to tackle me from behind."  
  
She laughed at the memory of hiding in the bushes or behind a tree waiting for him to come along. "It promotes awareness. And besides you always got your revenge. Many bruises I had from you kicking me in the shin or punching me on the shoulder."  
  
"I did no such thing. I have boundaries you know. And one of them is to never resolve problems with violence." He smirked knowing her reply.  
  
She tilted her head in an intimidating way. "You did to! I admit to my wrongs and it would do you well to admit to yours. All right, that's a lie, but still you did kick me lots."  
  
He shot her a sly look and said "You mean like… this!" he launched forward with his leg but she was to quick for him and hopped out of the way of his boot. The two exchanged menacing looks of amusement before Aradel turned and ran in the other direction. "If you can catch me I'll let you kick me!" she yelled over her shoulder and she ran towards the two hobbits who had now tackled Boramir and were now rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"Come back here and maybe I'll go easy on you!" Legolas shouted as the chase continued up to the ledge where Aragorn sat still smoking his pipe watching and laughing at his surroundings. Aradel went to the left of him and Legolas stayed on the right. They pranced around him like school children.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! You two settle down!" he said sternly with his hands on his hips in a comical manner.  
  
"Sorry, mother. We're just having a bit of fun no ones getting hurt." Aradel replied. "Well except for his pride." She pointed squarely at Legolas.  
  
"Oh, you're going to get it now. Come here you little-" he began but was rudely interrupted by more of Aragorn's fun stopping disapprovement.  
  
"No! Stop, settle down, and behave like adults." They all sat down laughing and he turned to Aradel. "I don't think we've been introduced." He added.  
  
"Of course not, begging your pardon." Aradel replied trying to sound as fake proper as she possible could. "I am Aradel. You are Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, if I am not mistaken."  
  
"You are quite right my lady." He replied returning the fake politeness. "I am. And may I ask where you are from?"  
  
She smiled sweetly. "You may. I am from the forests of neveryoumind, daughter of dontaskagainorillkillyou."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means I don't want you to know where I live and it is of no importance so there is no reason for you to know. So if you don't mind I would not like to pry into my personal life and talk about something else. Lovely weather we're having isn't it?" she looked skyward and began to zone out completely to the conversation Aragorn had stricken up with Legolas about archery.  
  
A/N: OK i want to clear one thing up. Yes Aragorn does know Aradel from sometime in the past but he asked because just like everyone else he is continually on a quest to find out where she comes from and such. Ok so that's cleared up. Also Aragorn is becoming a tad bit of a motherly figure isn't he. Hm, i wonder if that will continue. Honestly i don't know. Well i posted this chapter and the last one at the same time so no reviewer responses today! Nehoo bye-bye!:D 


	7. Ascending Caradhras

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Desend up the Caradhras  
  
All of a sudden both Legolas' and Aradel's heads flicked to the north. They exchanged glances of confusion and curiosity. Both got up and walked to a particularly high rock formation on the mountainside. "Do you see that?" he asked.  
  
She paused a moment and relied. "Yes. Saruman's spies.   
  
It's the Crebain from Duneland!" she yelled to Aragorn who alerted the others and told them to hide immediately. Everyone hid Merry and Pippin under a bush, Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam under another, Gandalf under a particularly think one, and Aradel and Legolas under a steep cliff over hang covered by bushes.  
  
They waited for many minutes and when it was safe everyone emerged from their hiding spots. Gandalf was the first to speak. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Gimli sighed for he had wanted to go through the mines of Moria, which in all fairness would have been faster. Gandalf had thrown away the idea immediately. The mountains were far more laborious to get around.   
  
They had now made their way to the beginnings of the mountains of Caradhras. The ground was covered with a considerable amount of snow. Legolas walked gracefully on top as everyone else struggled through it. Aradel made a point of forcing her feet down into the snow so that Legolas wouldn't accuse her of being an Elf again. She didn't succeed as he caught her and they were soon walking atop the snow together.   
  
As they walked the entire time Legolas and Aradel walked side by side talking at the very back of the fellowship and continued arguing about anything all through the trip. They would be talking about Mirkwood one minute and the next be arguing about something that had very, very little to do with it such as fashion and how black was supposedly "in" and green and brown weren't.   
  
"I tell you they just don't go well with your complexion. Black would bring out your face more." Aradel argued stubbornly.  
  
Legolas' face grew more and more annoyed as the conversation went on and on "I will absolutely not wear that thing. It's to big and bulky, swiftness is the essence of battle and a lot of battling we shall be doing."  
  
"See this broach?" she pointed to the shiny silver sun that held her cloak on. "Take it off and the bulk comes off in it's entirety. Perfect for swift movements in battle. And black is just better. Green makes me look fat."  
  
He sighed in frustration. Why did women always think they looked fat? And why was this one so stubborn? "Green is camouflage. No one can see you in a forest filled with brown and green trees if you're wearing a brown and green hunting tunic. That's why they're used for hunting."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You know I'm not just talking about hunting and battling. For normal everyday wear black is much better then brown any day."  
  
He looked at her in mild surprise. "Well for everyday wear it's a little better but white will always be most prominent among Elves." He said this as though that were the law and anyone who crossed it would be executed.  
  
"Of course because Elves are perfect." She exclaimed sarcastically rolling her eyes. He had always been so proud of his race. That was one of the things she had always respected about him. She had told him that once but she doubted her remembered.   
  
His face was suddenly over come by an evil, mischievous look. "Hey aren't you an Elf?"  
  
Before she could smack him at the back of the head he had avoided and started running up towards the front of the fellowship.  
  
In a split second she had him pinned down on the snowy ground, a knee on his chest, smiling just as evilly. "Now, what have I told you about asking me that." She mocked.  
  
He struggled to answer with her weight restricting his air. Before he could she answered it for him almost yelling into his sensitive ears. "I AM NOT AN ELF!!!"   
  
"All right, all right, I've learned my lesson now get off me!" he gasped. She did and offered him a hand to help him up. He took it as he did slip, as her hand was slippery from the snow that had now melted and glistened like diamonds embedded in her skin. He fell flat on his butt.   
  
She tried to conceal a laugh but had no success so she raised her eyebrows instead. "Go on without me I'll catch up with you if I can ever get out of this confounded snow." He told her.  
  
"Confounded?" she questioned raising her eyebrows still further. He nodded as she turned her back and continued to walk as he had told her. He lay on the ground and as he got up he realized that he was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. Youth.  
  
He caught up with Aradel and they continued walking and talking as though nothing had happened. That was the way they usually did things. They had become so used to it by now, it was sad almost, that Legolas had not learned his lesson yet.  
  
"Why don't you ever where dresses?" Legolas asked curiously, out of the blue.   
  
Again Aradel raised her eyebrows; this was her favorite way of showing expression. "Because they are uncomfortable, sexist, and they look bad." She answered bluntly with a smirk.   
  
She continued to talk as Legolas let his memories start to take his mind away from the present day to way back, a while after they had met.  
  
A/N: Well the next chapter will start with a memory or flashback or whatever you want to call them. Legolas is starting to get a little bit annoying don't you agree? Well, R&R please, Nehoo bye-bye!:D 


	8. Remembering Dresses

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Remembering Dresses  
  
Begin Flashback  
  
Aradel was waiting under the large maple tree under Legolas' window waiting for him as he had instructed. He had been in a hurry when he came to tell her, he had said that he had only five minutes and needed to get back quickly but it was urgent so she absolutely must meet him.   
  
Now she waited in the cold rubbing her arms in attempt to stay warm, which wasn't working very well. Finally she heard a noise above her and saw Legolas poking his head out the window.  
  
"What did you want with me? And hurry up it's cold out here!" she raised her voice so he could here her. He simply put an urgent finger to his mouth to tell her to shut her big mouth and waved at her to climb the tree and come into his room. She did and then she noticed how panicked he looked. He was shaking and twisting his hands in anxiety.   
  
"You have to help me. I told my father that I found a date for the ball tonight and I tried to find one but everyone in the entirety of Mirkwood either had a date, couldn't come, or was a guy so I have no choice and if I show up without a date, even if I do come up with a good excuse, he'll have some girl who he'll think is the perfect bride for me and pressure me into considering marrying her. So I need you to be my date, the ball starts in an hour so you can get ready. Please, please, please." And with that he put on his hurt puppy dog face.   
  
"So you basically want me to pose as your girlfriend to impress or distract your dad so you can look good and not have to get married quite yet." She asked. He nodded weakly. "OK, fine. I need a dress, something for my hair, and shoes." She was relatively calm for the situation as Legolas passed her a dress that had already been laid out.   
  
She went behind the changing curtain he had set up earlier as he found the shoes and passed them to her. He continued to look for something for her hair but had no success except for his brush, which he also handed to her. He didn't have many accessories. He looked in his dresser, through the drawers and paused at the third one to the left. He held something as though considering whether to give it to her or not.   
  
"I found something. It's just a clip but it'll have to do." He handed it to her from behind the curtain, which also happened to have a mirror for doing stuff like fixing your hair. "Thanks" she replied quickly.  
  
A half-hour had passed by the time she emerged from behind the curtain. She smiled weakly unsure of herself in such an extravagant evening gown. Legolas looked stunned for a moment but quickly changed his facial expression to mildly interested. "You look…good." Was all he could say "Now go out the window, up the side of the palace, and to the front doors. The guard will ask you your name and I told them your real name so just use that and they'll let you in. I'll be waiting in the main hall where you'll be directed."  
  
"OK." She said as she climbed out the window. Just as she was about to jump down she added. "By the way, you owe me big." With that she hopped onto the largest branch and made her way down and to the front of the palace.  
  
She made it through to the main hall without any trouble and was immensely relieved to see Legolas standing by the doorway to her left looking around the ballroom casually. She walked over to him. "Hey."   
  
"Hey." He said obviously relieved to see her as well. Just then Thranduil came up to them. Legolas looked considerably more nervous now. "Ada, this is Aradel, my date that I told you about." He nodded to her as she curtsied. "It's an honor to meet you." She said politely. Tonight would be challenging indeed.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"And that's why I hate dresses." Aradel concluded unconscious to the fact that her friend hadn't been listening to a word she said. "You're not listening are you?"  
  
"No not really." He replied jerkily as he was jerked out of his trance-like state. He got that way when he thought about stuff. She sighed and shook her head slowly as they continued to walk and walk and walk.  
  
A/N: Alright another short one, sorry. And last chapter I lied, this chapter was just the flashback and tiny little bit of story. Next one i promise we will get back to the present day story. Sort of. Well Nehoo bye-bye!:D 


	9. Gates of Moria

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message on the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Gates Of Moria  
  
It was night and they had decided to stop for camp at the very foot of the mountain. Everyone was utterly exhausted and didn't say much. Except, of course, for Aradel and Legolas who didn't stop talking very often though no one grew annoyed for they spoke in Elvish most of the time, which was not in the least annoying. It was actually quite soothing.  
  
They talked until everyone but Aragorn, who was sitting on the opposite side of the fire as them, was sleeping. They were chatting when Legolas had to stop to yawn and only then did they all realize how late it was.   
  
Legolas stretched and got up. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Good-night."   
  
"OK, but I'm going to stay up for a while. Good- night." Aradel replied, as Aragorn simply nodded staring at the fire.   
  
He walked over to lie down beside Gimli and wrapped himself in his cloak. Aragorn looked up at Aradel.  
  
"So, where do you know Legolas from, Aradel of nowhere important?" he asked inquisitively.  
  
She smiled tiredly. "Well, I met him in the forest and we just became good friends from there I suppose. And you?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows in a fake stuck-up kind of way. "What makes you think I know him?" It was her turn to raise her eyebrows. "I heard you two talking in the waiting room for the council." She replied bluntly.  
  
"Fine. His father and my adopted father were friends and visited often. We had no choice but to become friends. If we didn't we'd have to endure long hours sitting in a boring study while our parents talked about things we didn't know anything about and didn't want to instead of roaming freely around the forest playing tricks on my brothers." He replied staring at the fire again.  
  
"Interesting. Well I'd love to pry further into your life but I must get my beauty rest so if you'll excuse me." She got up and walked around the fire. "Good-night."   
  
She went and lay down beside Legolas, and also wrap herself in her cloak. He stayed up longer looking into the fire not thinking about anything in particular almost meditating. Finally he too got up, put out the fire and went to sleep.  
  
He looked back at her briefly just long enough to notice that her eyes looked shut beside Legolas' wide opened eyes, but were in fact only half shut and fluttering as she slept. He wondered why. But exhaustion overtook his curiosity and we slowly drifted off into sleep, dreaming about this and that.   
  
Aradel woke up the next morning with the pale morning sun on her face and a rock in her back. She got up and rubbed the spot where it had been poking her all night. Sleeping on the cold hard ground was definitely not her thing. When she looked around she observed that she was the only one awake and everyone still lay on their backs sleeping under the Elven cloaks that Lord Elrond had given them so generously when they departed from Rivendell.   
  
She walked over to the food bag and started to pick out the beginnings of a breakfast. She started a fire, warmed a pan by it, and prepped the food for frying. In only five minutes she had sausages and eggs, in the frying pan and Lambas bread ready to eat. The wondrous smell woke everyone and they all crowded around her to see what smelt so good.  
  
"Mmmhhh, what have you got there?" Pippin asked hungrily.  
  
She looked at him comically. "A patch of grass and twig, what does it look like? It's sausages and eggs genius." They all either laughed or shook their heads but either way they were all amused and in another ten minutes well fed and ready to go face the world again.  
  
"That was excellent." Legolas commented afterwards as they were again walking side by side. "I didn't know you could cook."  
  
"You never asked or gave me the opportunity to prove that I could." She grinned at him. He laughed. "Are you blushing?!" he asked amazed.  
  
"You wish, it's the cold we're getting to high altitudes now. If this is what you call blushing then so are you and every other living thing on the mountain." She laughed and walked on shaking her head again. They walked for hours more until it was so cold that any chance of conversation was long gone and all energy was put into walking through the now waist deep snow, except Legolas and Aradel who of course who could walk on top of the snow. Their heads were bent down to protect them from the harsh wind whipping at their faces.  
  
Gandalf lead the band followed by Boramir holding Pippin and Merry, who had grown to weak in the cold to carry on themselves. They were followed by Aragorn who carried Frodo and Sam. Behind them were the elf and woman.   
  
"'Tis much to cold, Gandalf, we must turn back!" Boramir said.  
  
Gimli agreed. "I agree! If not go over it then under it! Through the mines of Moria we must go!"  
  
"No, we must continue, the path ahead is far better!" Gandalf replied anxiously.   
  
Slowly both Aradel and Legolas, who had little opinion on which way they went, looked up and walked to the front of the band to stand on the edge of a steep cliff.   
  
"There is a fell voice on the wind." He said, almost yelling above the howl of the freezing wind. Aradel nodded in agreement.   
  
"Saroman!" Gandalf yelled. Just then there was a loud rumble from above and a few rather large rocks fell narrowly missing them. Shortly after a huge clump of snow fell on them, covering them with approximately seven feet of snow.   
  
Legolas was the first to poke his head out of the snow. Then one by one they were all free. And standing by Gandalf looking at him as if to say, "OK, now can we go through the mines of Moria?"  
  
Gimli simply said, "Gandalf." In the sort of way in which you would go along with walk the person saying it was implying they do. The next thing they knew they were heading back down the mountain and were in the warm weather again. Though most of them thought they would never be warm again. They traveled a long way until finally they reached the door to the mines.   
  
It was a huge stone door encrypted with writing, either Dwarfish or Elvish, history does not say. It read "Speak friend and enter". Everyone knew not what to do so they sat and waited for someone to figure it out.   
  
The only one who moved was Pippin, who was throwing rocks into the lake, which lay beside the door. Aragorn quickly intercepted this. "Do not disturb the water." He said blankly, a look of warning on his face.   
  
Finally Frodo spoke up. "Speak friend and enter." He muttered, "Gandalf what's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked.  
  
"Mellon." He answered bluntly. The doors swung wide open. As they did a few, Aradel, Legolas, and Aragorn, noticed the lake making wakes of it's own accord. They paid no notice as the walked through the doors.  
  
A/N: Concerning all the grammer mistakes i am really short on time when i do these and really don't have time for double checking or double writing, I do have a life you know. Well not all that much in this chapter but still more is to come. Now before you make any huge suggestions i have already written a fairly big amount of this story and can't make any drastic changes. Changes like if one of them dies unexpectedly or something along those lines, not going to happen. Changes like what someone says at a certian point, they can be arranged. Well now that that's cleared up, R&R please. Nehoo bye-bye!: 


	10. In the Mines

Disclaimer:Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
In the Mines  
  
Legolas walked beside Aradel, "Lle naa curucuar." He said complimenting her on her skillful bowing.   
  
She smiled at his compliment, "Hannon lle. Lle sha." She replied, returning the compliment.   
  
He smiled even wider, they hadn't had a conversation in Elvish in a long time and this was the closest they were going to get for a long time for she didn't like to speak it, though she could. "Lle creoso."   
  
They walked for a long time through the haunting mines passing many skeletons and remains of a lost battle. The wondered far until at the top of a stairway and the beginning of several paths Gandalf said, "I've forgotten the way."  
  
They sat at the top of the stairs and lit a fire to keep warm, for the mines got very cold at night, or so Gimli told them. They all sat around the fire some talking happily some just sitting staring into the fire. Sam was the first to fall asleep, then Pippin and Merry, then Gimli, then Frodo and Gandalf, until only Aradel, Legolas, and Aragorn were left.   
  
Legolas and Aradel were having another one of their arguments whilst Aragorn simply sat and listened. "It's not my fault I fight better than you, I'm older than you. And besides I trained for years and have had much more experience." She told him.  
  
"Ha! You wish, just because you are less skilled in fighting, and are a woman doesn't mean you should lie to me like that. I doubt your half my age." He replied dubiously.  
  
She laughed mockingly. "Oh, yes! Me being a woman so has everything to do with it. Why do you keep bringing that up anyway?" she rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm a weakling or anything. Oh, please help me mister big strong man, I'm a damsel in distress and have no way of defending myself." She put on a girlie, preppy, voice.  
  
He laughed at her folding her hands and putting them up by her innocently fluttering eyelashes while she leaned in towards him to increase the effect. Even Aragorn, who had stayed silent through the entire, long, conversation, laughed. "Don't worry my lady I'll protect you." Legolas said putting a sarcastic arm around her and hugging he close. He put on a suspicious, squinty-eyed face and looked directly at Aragorn.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. "Why would I kill any of you for you power and wealth?" he said sarcastically. They all laughed and found it hard to stop. When one has traveled for so many miles without laughing the first chance they get they laugh it up like lunatics. Eventually they fell silent and Aradel felt the exhaustion creeping over her like a cloak being pulled over her face. She fell asleep in Legolas' arms and he and Aragorn talked some more.  
  
"Can you take her now? I'm going to go lay down over there." Legolas gently pushed her over onto Aragorn's chest before he had a chance to answer. "And be careful not to wake her. She will get violent if she's woken. Not exactly a morning person." He nodded goodnight and went to lay down and soon fell asleep.   
  
Aragorn, however, stayed to stare into the fire some more. He sat in peace, with his arm around Aradel's shoulder, thinking about whatever happened to float into his mind, every once in a while he would say something out loud to himself. That is until Aradel jerked in a strange way and he finally noticed that her eyes weren't fluttering as they had done when he had last seen her sleeping.   
  
"You're not really asleep are you?" he whispered. She opened her eyes and raised her eyes to meet his.  
  
"No. You caught me. I woke up when Legolas passed me off to you." She replied sleepily.   
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because I was still half asleep and I wanted to go back to sleep. But I couldn't so here I am." She said rubbing her eyes. He smiled and put his arm around her again. "Beside the point I was comfortable where I was." She glanced at him to see his reaction. She was not one to flirt but on occasion it was nice to see men squirm.   
  
"Are you not going to join Legolas to sleep?" he asked with a grin.   
  
"No, I don't think so, not tonight. It's freezing over there. Even with these fancy cloaks. It's warm here by the fire." She replied staring into the fire, oblivious to the fact that he was now staring at her strangely. "And wipe that grin off your face. You've nothing to grin about."  
  
He tried with best efforts to wipe the grin off his face but ended up with a wider grin then ever. "Well, I wouldn't say that." He said bluntly.   
  
"Whatever do you mean? Aragorn, I swear sometimes you make no sense whatsoever." She commented shaking her head slightly.   
  
"Never mind. It's stupid and you won't believe me anyway." He answered blankly.   
  
She grinned too. "Whatever you like. You have the right to remain silent." She lifted his arm off of her shoulder. "I think I will go over there now. The fire's a bit to warm for my liking. Good night, Estel." He whipped his head around to look at her as she walked away, but she didn't look back. How did she know about that? No matter he went on with staring into the fire and eventually fell asleep beside the fire, which by the way was contained by several well-placed rocks.   
  
A/N: Concerning the Elvish it goes somewhere along the lines of "you fight well and thanks you to. I lost the translation and it might not be entirely acurate but it's the best i've got at the moment. Sorry for any inconvieniance. Well any questions or comments you have are very very welcome so R&R please. Nehoo bye-bye!:D 


	11. Deep in the Mines

Disclaimer:Disclaimer is not available right now, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Deep in the Mines  
  
In the morning they all were awoken by Gandalf who suddenly knew the way by the thinning of the stench down the staircase. They walked through the mines until the came to a door. It was a huge, wooden door with iron bolts all through it. When they opened it they found a large stone tomb. Gimli pushed his way through the line of people in front of him and knelt beside it. He started to cry as he found it held his cousin. As they were all about to comfort him Legolas sensed something but said nothing. Gandalf picked up a large book and opened it to the last page that had been written on. He read aloud the last thoughts of the King of Moria. The last words were "they are coming".  
  
Just then Pippin, who had been snooping around touching things he shouldn't, accidentally knocked down a huge, very loud suit of armor down a stone well. The result was an enormous amount of sound echoing through the entire mine. Everyone looked absolutely terrified, except for Gandalf who looked quite angry. He told Pippin to throw himself down the well and spare them all of his idiocy. Then came the other noise. The noise that meant that the orcs were coming and they had weapons.  
  
Boramir went to close the door and was nearly stricken in the face by an arrow. He shut them successfully and stepped back with the others. Legolas, Aragorn, and Aradel had their bows out, Gandalf his staff; Boramir hit sword and the Hobbits' their weapons. Legolas shot one orc that had broken a hole in the door. Aradel and Aragorn followed his example and killed a couple before they broke down the door and swarmed into the room.  
  
Then it was simply a battle of the nine friends against the hundreds of orcs. The real trouble came when the Cave Troll broke into the room crushing several orcs. He swung his mace and narrowly missed all of them. At one point it had Frodo cornered after going to kill Aragorn but Frodo insisted on intruding. It took a spear like object and stabbed it squarely into his chest, right into his heart. Enraged Pippin and Merry jumped onto its head stabbing its dull brain with their tiny swords only to be flung off a few seconds later. Aragorn finally regained consciousness and started fighting once again. It was Legolas who eventually shot an arrow right through its lower jaw up into the main part of its brain. It fell with a loud rumble and a few more orcs came only to be slaughtered by the enthusiastic team.  
  
They successfully killed many each, though each one had a close call and had to be pushed out of the way of speeding arrow or plunging sword. When the last orc had been slaughtered they left the room and walked out.  
  
A loud rumble met their ears seconds after they had left. More orcs, many more orcs were coming for them. They ran through the huge hall made of stone lead by the glow of Gandalf's staff. They came from behind, above, the sides and right in front of them. Soon they were completely surrounded. Their drawn weapons out and ready to shed yet more orc blood. They made to lunge but stopped in their tracks. A huge rumble, like thunder that was unnaturally close, made them stop. They retreated as fast as their scrawny legs could carry them as the fellowship stood and looked back at the orange-red glow that had erupted from behind them. Everyone looked confused and scared out of their wits. The only one who seemed to know what was going on was Gandalf who looked utterly terrified, horrified, and any other word that means scared out of your wits.  
  
"Run." He whispered, though loud enough that no one needed to be told twice and in half a second they were all running as fast as their legs could carry them. They ran and ran and as they did a huge creature emerged from the shadows behind them. It was of immense size, consumed in flame, it had two monstrous horns sitting upon a charred black head above glowing, evil red eyes. A Balrog.  
  
They ran to a long stairway leading down, then across a bridge, then another stairway leading up on the other side. They hurried down the steep stairwell, Aragorn in the lead followed by Boramir, Gimli, the Hobbits, Legolas and Gandalf. In his haste Aragorn had little time to see the large gap and very nearly fell off had it not been for Boramir pulling him back. They all stopped behind him. Legolas jumped over first, followed by Gandalf, and Boramir, then Gimli who refused to be tossed and had to be pulled onto the other side by his beard. Then the Hobbits, except for Frodo. By the time it was his turn to be tossed over the Demon had shook the earth and caused a chunk of rock to fall and break a piece off of the stairs behind them leaving Aragorn and Frodo on an unsupported beam. Leaning forward they got it to Crash into the ongoing stairs and the hopped off easily before it fell into the black abyss.  
  
They ran across the bridge with Aragorn, again, leading and Gandalf at the rear. As they were all across the bridge and safe Gandalf turned on his heel and faced the creature.  
  
"You shall not pass!" he yelled at the creature, holding his staff which was now glowing considerably more as an orb around him. The demon conjured a fire whip and struck the magic shield with it. There was no effect.  
  
"You shall not pass!" he screamed again louder and with more passion, sticking the ground with enormous force breaking the hard stone just before him and falling. The monster fell down, down into the black abyss.  
  
Looking hugely relieved Gandalf turned to join the rest of them but he didn't see the whip come up from no where and catch his foot. He surely felt himself being smashed to the ground; his staff knocked out of his hand, holding on by a small and shallow niche in the rock. Frodo threw himself out to help him but was held back by Boramir, for he would be killed if he went to Gandalf's aid. "Nnnnoooooo!" he screamed desperately holding his hand out as if trying to reach him.  
  
Gandalf's only words were, "Fly you fools." And with that he let go of the rock and fell. Everyone was devastated but had to continue, which was very hard to do, especially for Boramir who was still holding Frodo, kicking and screaming.  
  
They made their way out safely and were again in the rock and barren soil of the hills. They all showed grief in their own way. Aragorn became ever more determined to quicken their pace though you could see in his eyes and expression he was in terrible pain. Gimli cried and sobbed, as did Pippin, and Sam. Merry comforted them, acting as their only source of hope. Aradel simply hung her head in respect closing her eyes shut tight, saying something in an unknown form of Elvish, and them opening but closing every once and a while. Legolas simply looked as though someone he loved had just plunged a dagger into his heart. Elves felt happiness and sadness to extreme points in comparison with humans. This was truly sadness. Frodo walked ahead silently hanging his head eyes filled with tears but none flowing. Everyone had their comforter. Aragorn and Boramir had each other. Sam, Merry, and Pippin had each other. Legolas and Aradel had each other. Frodo had no one, he chose no one, he chose solitude and they respected that.  
  
A/N: Short one today. Jedi Gollum if your reading sorry about the mishap, I'm not sure whether it was on the other one but still sorry about that. Nehoo bye-bye!:D 


	12. Entering Lorien

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available right now, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Entering Lorien  
  
"Legolas, Gimli, Boramir, get them up!" Aragorn cried.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake." Boramir replied.  
  
". By nightfall these hills will be crawling with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Gimli, Legolas, get them up! On your feet, Sam. Frodo?" He saw Frodo drawn away from the rest, tears running down his face. His grief was indeed the greatest.   
  
Aragorn jogged across the freezing cold waters of a stream and looks out to see the forest of Lothlorien. He continued to jog and the others followed, trying hard to keep up. They ran for some time before they reached the forest and could stop and walk.   
  
Legolas looked over at Aradel and noticed she looked a bit nervous. "What is it?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"These woods are familiar. Filled with bad memories. Don't ask." She replied in a whisper. "Stay quiet."   
  
This was a futile attempt, as Gimli, behind them was chatting away in a loud voice to the Hobbits. "Stay close, young hobbits. They say a great   
  
sorceress lives here, an elf-witch of terrible power. All those who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again."  
  
Frodo looked as though someone was speaking to him in his head, or no one could hear it. Aradel suspected it to be the great sorceress as Gimli went on loudly. "Well, this is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox!" he exclaimed as he walked into the drawn bow of a Lothlorien elf.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." The captain elf, Haldir, said and smirked at the annoyed look on Gimli's face.  
  
He spoke, "Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back!" As Legolas glanced nervously at and Aradel he now saw that her cloak hood was now over up and covering her face as though she were hiding.  
  
Haldir told them they could not leave now they had entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. They were forced to follow him into Lothlorien. The closer they got the more nervous Aradel seemed to get, which Legolas thought strange because she didn't get nervous very often.   
  
They were led to the staircase leading up to the Lady and Lord's talan and were presented to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel who were descending down them.  
  
A/N: Another short one! What's wrong with me lately? Well i don't really have anything else to say so if you have any comments or concerns just review. Nehoo bye-bye!:D 


	13. Tense Moments

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Tense Moments  
  
Celeborn was the first to address them, "Nine there are here, but ten there were set out from Rivendell. Where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him.   
  
Galadriel seemed to read all of their minds and answered for them "He is fallen into shadow. The quest stands on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains as long as the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now, and rest, for you are weary with toil and much sorrow. Tonight you shall sleep in peace."  
  
Celeborn eyed Aradel and said "First I would like to know your names." He asked.   
  
They hesitated, pretty sure he already knew their names. Even through the confusion Aragorn was the first to comply. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn of Gondor." He stepped forward as he said this and bowed on one knee.  
  
"I am Gimli, son of Gloin." Gimli this time stepped forward and bowed.  
  
"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, of Mirkwood." Legolas was followed by Pippin.  
  
"I am Pippin Took, of the Shire." Merry followed him, then Sam and Frodo, then Boramir.   
  
Aradel was now the only one standing and remained there. Celeborn looked slightly taken aback. "Please remove your hood stranger, and reveal your name."  
  
She reluctantly removed her hood and stepped forward. "I am…Aradel." She replied bluntly. She stepped forward but remained standing.  
  
"Aradel, it is customary to bow before the Lord and Lady." The Lord told her pointedly.   
  
"I will gladly bow before the Lady of the Wood." She replied shortly bowing in the direction of Galadriel. Celeborn glared at her and she returned the favor.   
  
"Go, now, and rest. You will be needing it for the toil ahead." Galadriel intervened softly.   
  
"Thank you, my Lady." She replied bowing her head slightly. They were led to the guest sleeping rooms.   
  
They were laying out their things and settling into the beds to sleep, Legolas had a conversation with Frodo, which no one heard very well and they all settled in and fell asleep. But Aradel had no will to sleep. She got up and wondered around the building in to particular direction. She was walking along a long white hall when she came across Galadriel. When she saw Aradel she smiled widely. Aradel returned the smile.   
  
"It's been a long time since I saw you last." Galadriel said stepping forward.  
  
"Indeed too long." Aradel replied also stepping forward.  
  
"Why have you come with the fellowship? Regale me with tales of your adventures." She pleaded as they began to walk further down the hall.  
  
"Well when I left I just wondered around, exploring various places, sleeping in trees mostly." She replied smiling at the slightly stunned look on her companion's face. "But I eventually did settle down and find a home. In Mirkwood. With Legolas and his father, Thranduil, who so generously took me in and treated me like a daughter. But there was this war and we got split up. You should have seen his face when he saw me at Elrond's council." She continued chuckling.   
  
"He remembered you from all that way back. I'm not surprised he does have a good memory. Still it was a long time ago." Galadriel said a proud look on her face.  
  
Aradel looked at the floor then up again with a solemn look on her face. "Yes, well he remembers everything. Whether that be good or bad he does. I went to the council early and saw Elledan and Elrohir. Just as mischievous as ever. I scared them out of their boots, though, when I got into Rivendell, I shot a warning arrow at them."   
  
Galadriel smiled. "They shall forever be the spot of humor in the world. Humor for them anyway." She stopped and turned around facing Aradel. "I have to go meet someone. I will see you later, sooner then you expect most likely."  
  
Aradel smiled again and nodded as she walked backwards down the hall. "I doubt sooner then I expect but I look forward to it. Namarie."   
  
"Namarie." Galadriel replied as she hurried down the hall.   
  
Aradel continued walking through the dimly lit corridors until her feet ached. She loved this place, and hated it. Her feelings of Lorien were very complicated and give most people a headache. The memories that dwelled here were ones she did not at the moment feel like revisiting.   
  
After a few minutes she stumbled upon a balcony that looked out over the forest of Lorien. She stepped out and was immediately embraced by the chilled night air. The soft breeze felt good on her face and in her hair as she lent on the elegantly carved railing and looked out with fondness. She was quite enjoying herself when she heard the soft footsteps of an Elf behind her. A certain elf which she had not expected to be talking to that night.   
  
She turned around smiling, expecting it to be either Legolas or Haldir, someone she would be glad to have a conversation with. The smile she wore immediately faded to a surprised and slightly smug look one she automatically put on in his presence.  
  
Lord Celeborn stepped forward and gave her an evil, malicious smirk. "How has life been living in the unforgiving ravages of the wild? Cold, I expect."  
  
She mirrored his look and quickly replied, "Fine. How's your wrist?" she asked smugly with a smirk before brushing past him and hurrying back towards where they were sleeping. His face fell into an angry frown and he tentatively touched his wrist as if it hurt; though it was perfectly fine. How he loathed the woman.  
  
A/N: Don't I suck at title?! That hardest part about writing is the titles i tell you. Well I really have nothing else to say so bye-bye!:D 


	14. Vicious Relations

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Vicious Relations  
  
Aradel made her way back to the room where they were all sleep in a much better mood. She looked forward to climbing into bed and letting herself fall asleep for the first time in almost three days.   
  
But instead of finding a warm bed she found Legolas standing in front of her warm bed, with his hands on his hips, and a look of mock motherly concern on his face. "So what is this about your back. You didn't tell anyone of an injury that could be seriously damaging to your health."  
  
She smiled, and that smile turned into a smirk. "It's nothing, just a sprained muscle or something. After a good night's sleep I'll be fine and ready to kill whatever may attack me."  
  
"I doubt it. Where does it hurt? Come on turn around, please." He asked in a doctor like tone.   
  
Reluctantly she did as he requested and pointed to her middle-lower back. "And just what are you going to do about anything? Your not a healer, and I doubt you have ever healed anything more then a broken nail." She exclaimed grumpily.   
  
"I'm going to ignore that because I know you're tired and because I know I will get you back later once I've fixed this. Now, just relax and try not to think about the sudden pain I'm about to put you in." he replied placing his thumbs, one slightly above the other, on two of the vertebrae of her back where she had indicated the pain was coming from.  
  
Her head jerked up suddenly. "What? Why? What are you going to-Hey!" she cried suddenly as he shifted the vertebrae with his thumbs. She straitened up rubbing her back which now felt much better. She looked ready to kill him but her expression changed to thankfulness just to avoid an argument so she could get some sleep. "Thanks. Where did you learn that?"  
  
"Your welcome. I know more then you think I know." He started to walk away. "I do know how to treat more then broken nails after all."   
  
She ignored him and turned around to collapse on her bed falling asleep immediately into dreams of wondering through the forest and climbing trees.   
  
Begin Flashback  
  
"Why won't you tell me!" Legolas yelled at Aradel from across the room.  
  
"Because it's none of your business and you have no right to know! There's nothing to know anyway!" she screamed back over the bed that was dividing them and probably stopping them from tackling each other.  
  
"You are always so stuck up and secretive! Do you have to be so inhibited all the time?! It gets really old really fast!" he screamed in reply.   
  
She threw her hands up in the air. "Yes! Yes, I do, is that what you want?! For me to just give up?! Well fine, I give up, you win! Are you happy now?!" she yelled.  
  
"No! If you are going to get this upset every time I mention your father or family or anything then why did you mention it in the first place?!" he yelled back.  
  
"I wouldn't have told you anything if I knew you were going to react like this! Why don't you just drop it and leave it alone! There's nothing to talk about so just go back downstairs and tell on me to your daddy!" She shrieked maliciously.  
  
He face changed from distressed and a tiny bit angry to just complete anger in a flash. He picked up an ornament from the desk behind it and hurled it across the room with all his might. It would have hit Aradel right in the forehead, had she not ducked. It shattered into a million pieces on the wall behind her. She slowly straitened up a look of complete shock on her face. They just stood for a moment both shocked, especially Legolas, at what he had just done. Then after what seemed like eternity they both broke out laughing.   
  
They laughed hysterically and stumbled towards each other holding their sides and collapsed on the bed that stood in the middle. Rolling on their backs they looked at each other. Aradel said, "You could have killed me." As though it were something that happened on a daily basis.  
  
He looked amazed, "I know. I don't know what came over me, I just really hate it when people assume I'm a suck up towards my father just because I'm a prince."  
  
A thoughtful expression dawned on Aradel's face. "I always thought you were, to be honest. I guess I was wrong. A suck up wouldn't have tried to kill me." She laughed again. "Assassination!" she yelled jokingly.   
  
"Stop it! I didn't want to kill you. Just fatally injure you that's all." He replied.  
  
She smirked at him, hopped off the bed and ran down the halls yelling, "Assassination! Help, Legolas is a mass murderer coming after me! Help! Assassination!"  
  
He ran after her thanking god his father wasn't home, for he would have truly killed them. They ran about the house dodging servants and maids all day and when Thranduil did come home they were exhausted and had already fallen asleep on the floor, under the dinner table, in the dinning room. It had been a fun and exciting day.  
  
End Flashback   
  
When they woke up the next morning they found Haldir waiting for them just outside their bedroom. He informed them that they had been invited to a formal breakfast with the King and Queen. He led them into the royal dining quarters. As they entered the magnificently decorated hall Celeborn motioned for them to sit down. Aradel sat directly across form the King with Legolas at her left and Aragorn at her right.  
  
"Welcome, fellowship. How was your sleep?" Galadriel asked as several servants entered with silver platters and set them down on the table. They bore sausages, eggs, bacon, toast, hashbrowns, pancakes and every other breakfast food you can think of. Pippin and Merry's mouths dropped at the site of this great feast.   
  
Aragorn, ignoring the food for the most part, answered, "We slept wonderfully, thank you."   
  
"Good you shall need the energy for the remainder of your journey." Celeborn replied. Aradel glared at him. Legolas looked at her with interest. Celeborn noticed her glaring and simply looked at her in disgust turning away as though he wouldn't look at her unless he were forced.  
  
With out warning Celeborn spoke in an Elvish form not known to anyone at the table except, apparently, for him, Aradel and Galadriel.   
  
Aradel replied in the same tongue, though anger laced her voice. They continued to speak and argue while Galadriel looked as though she had expected this but not wanted it to happen. Celeborn stood up with outrage and soon after so did Aradel. All of a sudden there was a pause where she looked back. First to her left, at Legolas, then to her right, at Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn" she told him. He replied in throwing his arms in the air in pure anger. Aradel said something, which definitely had an effect on Celeborn whom, stood looking stunned as she turned and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
A/N: Well it seems as though Aradel and Celeborn have met before, and it wasn't happy if i do say so myself. And I do. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D 


	15. Aragorn Tells a Tale

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available right now, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Aragorn Tells a Tale  
  
The group at the table sat in silence eating with their eyes on their plates as the King also left the room though not half as loudly. Galadriel also stood up. "I am so sorry, if you'll excuse me." She said softly as she too quietly left the room. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged glances.   
  
Legolas nudged him. "Shouldn't you go and find her. Try and talk to her."   
  
He looked as though the very idea were ludicrous. "Why should I? You know her much better then I do."  
  
Legolas considered this but then replied. "True but she said your name. That one word makes this entire thing you business, therefore you have leverage for her to tell you everything."  
  
"And if she doesn't?" he asked skeptically. Legolas gave him a look as though to say 'are you kidding me?'  
  
Sighing Aragorn got up and left the room as a conversation finally started between Gimli and Boramir. He wondered the halls for almost ten minutes before he found Aradel pacing in the gardens. He walked up behind her quiet enough to be respectful but loud enough so that he wouldn't scare her.  
  
She spotted him, stopped pacing, and sat down on a stone bench eyes strait on him approaching cautiously. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked taking a seat beside her.  
  
"No." she replied bluntly. He paused then said. "I think you should. It's always better to talk about things. That way when the problem's solved you have someone to look back on it with and laugh."   
  
She chuckled then sighed. "Would you talk to me about something that you have never told anyone in the whole of Middle-Earth, not even so much as a rock. Something that you would die to keep secret. I would rather die then tell a soul." She said standing up and pacing again.   
  
He stood up as well. "If I told you something I've kept secret then would you reveal, at least the part concerning me?" he asked inquisitively raising an eyebrow.   
  
Aradel considered this for a moment. "Fine but just the part concerning you. Nothing more."  
  
Aragorn sighed and got ready to reveal the biggest secret of his life. "Once I was in a bar having a pint and I look over to the corner and, from behind I see this beautiful woman. I can only see the back of her head but I can tell she's beautiful. Long, shiny black hair, flowing elegantly down a shapely back. I contemplate going over to talk to her, mind you I'm half way drunk. Eventually I get the courage to go up to her so I do and I say 'Excuse me miss?' She turns around and it turns out it wasn't exactly a miss."  
  
Aradel raised an eyebrow. "You mean she was married. A Mrs.?"   
  
Aragorn sighed. "No, no. I think it would have been a better situation if she had been. It turns out his name was Bill and he beat me up out back that very night. He caught me off guard and out numbered me by three."  
  
Aradel burst out laughing. She held her side because it felt like it was going to spilt open and she pointed at Aragorn who was looking quite embarrassed by now. "You hit on a man! A ha ha ha! You … he…A ha ha ha!" she managed to say between fits of sidesplitting laughter.   
  
"Yes, yes very funny." Aragorn tried to stop her laughing but he was at no prevail. She did eventually stop laughing and she straitened up, looking him strait in the eye.  
  
"All right that story's worth mine." She sniggered a little bit. "So here's the deal. My father died Celeborn adopted me. He's been trying to get me to get married for the longest time imaginable and now he's gone and found me a husband. An arranged marriage kind of thing but for me? No thank you. So the only way to get him off my back is to tell him I'm already married." She concluded.  
  
Aragorn looked slightly confused. "What does that have to do with me?" Aradel looked at him as if to say 'Are you kidding me, if you haven't figured it out by now then you don't deserve to know'  
  
"Oh…" he said realization dawning on his face. "Why me, I'm engaged?"  
  
"Well Legolas is only a prince and Thranduil's got a lot more years ahead of him. Your very close to being King so I thought that the more power the better but he's still not happy because he tells me he still thinks your just a ranger which is completely not true. He may be a jerk but he's not stupid. And because he knows of you and Arwen." She replied.  
  
"What was the language you two were speaking in? It sounded like Elvish but it wasn't," he asked curiously.   
  
"I don't have a name for it but I made it up when I was little. I taught it to Celeborn and Galadriel. He didn't want anyone to know what we were fighting about." She replied dully.   
  
They both talked about it for a few more minutes then feeling a lot better they went back inside where the whole fellowship was being seen off by Galadriel who was giving them gifts to help them along the way. Legolas had been given a brand new bow, the Hobbits new swords, and Gimli had bashfully requested a strand of her golden hair. Aradel had requested that she be given nothing. Everyone else was quite confused by this but got over it and continued admiring their gifts.  
  
Haldir saw them to the edge of the forest. They were given three complimentary paddleboats, which they took and paddled, down the river that ran through Lothlorien and past the Argonath. The two enormous statues put them all speechless with awe. They paddled to the foot of Amon Hen, the Hill of sight. They stopped and set up camp on the beach of Parth Galen. There was a line of dirt, the grass, and then thick forest turning brown in the Fall with many leaves falling. Everything was covered with fallen leaves, crunching under their feet with each step. It gave the place a nice rural kind of look but it felt nothing more then a place to sleep and eat before returning to their dreary journey.   
  
A/N: The Aragorn/Bill story was inspired by my friend Alysha and her antics while watching ROTK and is not meant to be in any way offensive to Aragorn fans. It was just one of those random things i have to write because i'm a very random person. I tend to do that you know. And now on to reviewer responses(that's right i finally got some!)   
  
flaming-amber: Lol, I don't think I even know what going on yet. I don't know if the 'Leggomance' is ever going to hit in but if it does it won't be for a very, very long time. :D  
  
Lucky: Glad you liked it, I'll update as soon as i can!:D 


	16. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available right now, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Unexpected Visitor  
  
By nightfall they had a roaring fire and they were all attending to different things. Boramir sat off to the side just out of the firelight, Frodo was near but looked as though his mind was very distant. Sam, Merry, and Pippin sat talking and laughing, about food mostly and the many feasts they had planned when they got back to the Shire. Legolas was standing on the very edge of the forest with his new bow shooting arrows through the trees to a specific target which changes each time, and each time he shot he would run into the trees and retrieve it. Aragorn and Aradel sat near the fire talking and arguing, as usual.   
  
"Steel is much better though. It's stronger, more durable and more rust resistant than silver. And silver is much more expensive and it breaks so easily." Aradel insisted.  
  
"I beg to differ. Silver is very much resistant to rust. It's smoother for easy in and out action. When you are battling ten orcs at a time you don't have time for friction when the blade comes out of one of their bellies." Aragorn retorted intelligently.  
  
Aradel looked defeated. "I must admit I do like silver better. You make a good argument."  
  
"You mean all this time you've been arguing against something you are actually with? I can't believe you would do that." He said humorously, with a chuckle.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know it's immoral to go against my principals or something, right?"   
  
"No, it's just a waist of time for both of us." He got up to get another log for the fire from a pile they had earlier collected. She breathed in deeply then let out a long sigh. He sat down again and turned towards her. "What is it?"  
  
"It's nothing it's just this journey is nothing like I expected it to be. I thought it would be nothing but running day and night, fighting and killing. No free time, little rest, little food, little anything of comfort and now I find myself here talking and laughing with a good friend around a warming fire. I'm just surprised that's all." She replied, speaking very fast. Aragorn was about to reply when Legolas cut in.  
  
"I see something. It looks like a horde of orcs!" he ran to the group and grabbed his sword, and other battle weapons as did the others. They stood in a line while all that had bows drew them and shot with amazing accuracy. They burst through the forest, large, black sword in the air charging and screaming.   
  
The battle began and it truly was an almost equal fight. The fellowship was much greater skilled, with fighting, weapons and overall intelligence but the orcs greatly outnumbered them. Soon they were surrounded but still killing steadily. Through a series of ducks, twirls, kicks, punches, arrows, lunges, and stabs the army soon thinned without barely a scratch or bruise to the band. Only about thirty or fifty were left when Aradel heard a scream ring out from her good friend, Legolas' mouth. She looked over her shoulder and saw him on the ground holding his leg. She backed up quickly and stood over him shooting many deadly arrows as he too drew his bow, as his sword lay, useless on the ground beside him. Two minutes after they had slain the entire horde.   
  
Aradel bent down and crouched over Legolas' leg wound. She took a firm hold on the arrow that still stood in his flesh and gently pulled it out. He winced but did not cry out.   
  
"Hold still and for future reference don't complain." She instructed him bluntly.   
  
"I haven't complained once." He replied through gritted teeth as she reached into her cloak and pulled out what looked like an herb of some kind. She put it in her mouth and started to chew.   
  
"I know that I said for future reference. Now sshh." She demanded. She pulled out the herb she had been chewing and put it in a small bowl that Gimli had handed her. She pulled out a powdered substance from within her cloak and mixed it with the paste to make a thicker paste.  
  
"This is going to sting a bit but afterwards it will numb the pain and help it heal. Pull your pant leg up." She told him calmly. He obeyed knowing that to question would lead to nothing but wasting time. She applied the paste and he winced again. She spread a thick layer over the entirety of the wound and ripped a piece of her cloak off. Spinning it into an appropriately shaped makeshift bandage she tied it around the wound and pulled the knot tight.   
  
Chapter 15  
  
"There you go, in a couple of days it will be good as new." She said clapping the excess herbs off of her hands. She stood up and held out a hand to help him up. He took it and shakily stood up wobbling on the spot. He lost his balance and almost fell over but instead fell into Aragorn who put his arm around him to support him.  
  
They slept on nothing but their cloaks with no fire that night and woke up very cold indeed. They all walked around to pick up and organize what was left of their camp, except Legolas who hopped and limped everywhere. It took them the entire day to reorganize their stuff so that as soon as Legolas' leg was healed enough for him to walk on they could leave. Of course, Pippin and Merry chasing each other around knocking everything in their way over didn't help much.   
  
By the time they had something that resembled a camp it was late afternoon mid evening. The sun had just begun to set and it gave everything around them an orange-red glow. They sat pretty much where they were the night before but Legolas had now joined Aragorn and Aradel and Gimli joined Sam, Merry, and Pippin.   
  
"And then she tripped me and I fell down the stairs. I almost broke my neck but luckily I didn't and my father never found out. We lied so much that night." Legolas told Aragorn much to the annoyance of Aradel who was sitting to his left arms folded across her chest showing her frustration.  
  
"I did not trip you. You tripped over your own feet. Don't blame me for you clumsiness." Aradel said with a laugh in a sad attempt at defending herself.   
  
"Right we believe you." Aragorn scorned. Aradel was about to reply something witty but was interrupted by a cracking sound, like someone walking through a forest, behind them.  
  
"What was that?" he asked turning around and scanning the forest floor for traces.  
  
"I have no idea but it came from up that tree. Yes, I see something it doesn't look dangerous though, don't worry." Legolas replied. He stood up, grabbed his bow and limped a good angle to shoot the tree, it looked like. Aradel and him exchanged glances and nodded at each other. Aradel stood directly under the tree when Legolas shot an arrow and something screamed, lost it's footing and fell down onto the floor in front of her.  
  
Aradel grabbed it and pinned it to the tree by its throat. She took one look at it and stepped back in amazement. "You." She breathed.  
  
A/N: Hee hee, little bit of a cliffie there. I don't know whether that would but considered evil or not but still it's the closest i get to cliffies! I'm so sad. I'll probably update tomorrow but if i don't remember I'll do it the next day. I won't be able to on Sunday i know that because my friend is sleeping over(finally, yay!) I'm so sure you needed to know that coughnotcough Nehoo, bye-bye!:D 


	17. Faith

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!   
  
Faith  
  
"That's right me! Why did you shoot me?!" the newcomer asked clutching her throat where Aradel had pressed it.   
  
"I can't believe it's you though. How could you be here?" she asked looking utterly stunned.  
  
"I followed you from Lothlorien. I can't believe you with the fellowship of the ring. That's amazing." She replied.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and said, "Sorry to interrupt ladies but I think introductions are in order considering we over here are feeling very lonely and left out."  
  
Aradel laughed and replied "I'm sorry, this is Faith. She was my old friend from Lothlorien when I lived there for a short period of time. She was my absolute best friend. Then when I left it was like 'OK bye I hope I see you again but probably won't. Take care' kind of thing and now she's here and I still don't know how or why."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Aragorn said inclining his head slightly in the direction of Faith.   
  
"Oh, and this is Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Boramir, and Legolas. They are all very respected members of whatever community they come from." Aradel exclaimed pointing each one out in turn. They all bowed and she did so in reply. "So why did you come out here to meet me?"  
  
Faith looked like she had planned the story out and wanted to tell it as soon as possible. "I just hadn't seen you in so long and I wanted to talk to you. I also wanted to meet the fellowship, one day I believe this will become a huge part of history and I want to be a part of it. No matter how small. Anything I can do for any of you don't hesitate to ask." She exclaimed briskly.   
  
"We welcome you to the fellowship with open arms. I'm sure we have plenty for you to do don't worry." Aragorn announced holding a hand out. Faith shook it and they smiled at each other, while Legolas and Aradel rolled their eyes and shook their heads. They had seen that look all to many times.   
  
They spent the rest of the day getting to know Faith and more about Lothlorien and it's customs. Many of the stories she told related to Aradel's past which raised questions that she refused to answer. Eventually they stopped asking but she knew they were thinking it when they looked at her inquisitively. Apparently they had had many adventures together but they just seemed to stop at one point. This raised questions that actually drove Aradel out of her seat and she went for a walk through the forest. When she returned it was well after nightfall and they had made a roaring fire in which everyone was circled talking and laughing again.   
  
"Where have you been. It's well after nightfall and you know better then to stay out that late, especially around these parts. You shouldn't scare us like that." Faith scolded when she walked up to camp casually.   
  
"All right, mother, don't ground me. I'm just going to sit and relax and then I'm going to sleep OK?" she replied cockily.  
  
Faith frowned, "Fine I'm going to go talk to Aragorn." She smirked and left, only to be held back by Aradel's hand on her shoulder. She looked back.   
  
Aradel gave a slightly sympathetic smile and said, "I've seen that look in your eyes before. Don't get to involved with him, he's a ranger and he's taken. I'm just informing you not nagging or mothering, like some people who shall remain nameless." She nodded her head towards Faith and she let go of her arm.   
  
"Who's getting involved? I'm just enjoying a nice friendly chat. Besides I know already, I heard some people talking about the future king or something or somewhere involved with Arwen. I'm fine." She replied and walked away to sit beside Aragorn and strike up a conversation.  
  
Aradel sighed and sat at the other side of the fire, shaking her head and grabbing something to eat out of the leftovers of what the rest had had for dinner while she had been away. As she was eating Legolas limped over and sat down beside her. His limp had significantly reduced since she had last seen him walking, he must have taken her advice and stayed off his feet.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" Legolas asked shifting in his seat to face her.  
  
She smiled and replied, "What makes you think something's wrong? I just went on a walk, it's good exercise."  
  
Legolas looked unconvinced. "You only ever go on walks during the retelling or telling or any gathering of any kind when your upset of don't want to talk about a problem. I know it sounds corny but it's true."  
  
Looking into the fire Aradel was becoming more annoyed by the second. "Why must you always pry into my life? It's nothing, I told you. I don't go asking you about every minute of your life do I? No. I'm not trying to be mean but I don't see why there must be so many questions about my life. No one asks anything of Aragorn or Boramir or you. Just me."   
  
"That's because you just leave it open. There are so many things about you that are unexplained and we are naturally curious." Legolas replied with a reassuring, sweet smile.  
  
"I have to go chop up some more firewood. We'll need more for it to last the night." She got up and walked over to the firewood. She didn't start to chop it; they had more then enough to last the night, but just sat on the pile staring into the forest, back to the rest.   
  
Disappointed, he went over to Gimli and stroke up a conversation about orc-killing methods and which worked the best. They Hobbits' had already fallen asleep. One by one the rest fell asleep and soon the woods were quiet and only the sound of the crackling fire broke the dead silence. The only one awake now was Aradel who had migrated to sit near the fire once everyone was asleep. The warmth washed over her and she felt relatively safe and comfortable. For now.  
  
Aragorn woke, groggily to the sounds of yelling and screaming. Two voices familiar voices. How dare they interrupt his dream, it had been such a nice one. He sat up and shielded his eyes with his hand from the already risen sun. As his eyes adjusted to the new light and his ears adjusted to the new degree of sound he was much more oriented towards the situation. Aradel and Legolas were screaming at each other for no apparent reason.   
  
"I can't believe you! You are being such an ignorant, incompetent, idiot! I can't believe you would say that!" Aradel screamed waking everyone who wasn't already awake from the earlier, slightly quieter yelling.  
  
"You can't believe me?! I am not the one who's being an idiot here. You are the one who is being a stubborn, irrational, illogical, imbecile! And what I said was perfectly true! You are inhibited and secretive and untrusting!" Legolas yelled back.  
  
"It's not true! I can trust people I'm just not stupid enough to trust them when I first meet them! That how people get stabbed in the back, literally!" Aradel yelled at him.  
  
"It is true! You have never trusted anyone in your life and you know it! Name one person who you trust!" He screamed in reply.  
  
"You! I trust you and I have for a long time but apparently that doesn't mean diddlysquat to you!" She screamed the answer. Everyone else had now gathered around them watching in interest.   
  
"You liar! You don't trust me or you would have told me! It's all about lies with you! You're always lying to me!" He yelled back.   
  
"If I'm such a burden upon you and your precious ego why don't I just leave right now?! You seem like you'd be a lot happier without me!" she screamed.   
  
"Good leave! We will do better without you! Leave right now if you've got the guts!" he retorted pointing a finger at the thick forest.  
  
"Fine!"   
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" she yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared into the forest.  
  
Still very angry and adrenaline still pumping through his veins Legolas gave the rest of the fellowship one last glance before he stalked off into the forest to their right. They just stood there, astonished at what had just taken place. They had just lost two more members of their group.  
  
"What was that about?" Gimli asked Aragorn.  
  
"I don't know but I think we should find out and quick before they run into each other in the forest. Gimli, you can talk to Legolas and I'll find Aradel." He replied heading to the left of the forest as Gimli nodded and went to the right.   
  
After twenty long minutes of searching Aragorn finally spotted Aradel. And as it happens he had had to look up, into a tree where she was climbing ever higher. He swung himself up and silently moved through the branches catching up with her easily but staying far enough behind that she still didn't notice him. She stopped near the top and settled on one of the thicker branches. He moved up and she gasped with surprise holding her hand over her heart.   
  
"Don't do that you scared me." She told him with a laugh. He grinned and took a seat on a thick branch not too far away from hers.   
  
"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. So what are you doing up here?" he asked innocently.   
  
She lowered her head then brought it up looking into the upper branches of the tree and the just barely visible blue sky. The sun shone little spots of light onto her face through the thick veil of branches. "I climb trees when I need to think and be alone. I just need some time to think and Legolas' leg still hasn't healed very well because he keeps walking on it so I've got at least another day."  
  
"What was that anyway? You don't seem the type to get angry like that. What could have possibly made you that mad?" he asked leaning forward so she wouldn't have to speak very loudly.   
  
"He kept asking about my parents and stuff and I really don't want to tell him. He just doesn't understand and I really get frustrated when people pry into my personal life and my past. I don't even pry into my personal life and my past." She replied with a sigh, twisting her hands while she spoke.   
  
"I always had a feeling you didn't tell me the whole truth back in Lothlorien." Aragorn muttered. "Why would he want to know so badly?"  
  
She shook her head "Reasons I am not at liberty to say. He's got his own secrets and he wants to know mine. That's all I'll say. He's upset because I know a major secret of his and he knows nothing about me. He trusted me and I won't trust him, that's all he sees."   
  
"Well I'm sure if you just talk to him and keep your emotions in check you'll be able to sort it out. You're a logical and reasonable person and so is he. You can't tear your entire friendship apart because of one secret. I'm not saying you have to tell him anything." He added quickly seeing the look on her face. "I'm just saying you should let him know you do trust him."  
  
She considered this for a while and nodded, "I suppose your right, I should talk to him. But if one of us ends up dead I'm blaming you." She grinned and he laughed.  
  
"I think I can live with that." He replied, "Now let's get down and find Legolas, Gimli's gone to talk to him."   
  
So they climbed down the tree and went back to camp where they found Legolas and Gimli waiting for them. Aradel and Legolas went back into the forest yet again for some privacy and the rest began to discuss what they might be discussing.   
  
Legolas was the first to apologize. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you I wasn't thinking right. It's just … I don't know what to think anymore you won't tell me anything and we never talk about anything serious anymore."  
  
"I should be the one apologizing I shouldn't have been so secretive. I could have at least taken the time to make up a good lie that was believable." Aradel smiled at him, "But seriously it's just really hard for me because I just barely have come into admitting it to myself and I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone. At all it's not just you."  
  
Legolas looked at the ground, "You told Aragorn, Gimli told me."  
  
"No, no, no I told him a lie. It was related to the truth but not anywhere near the truth. It's like how eagles are related to sparrows, there's a huge difference don't worry." She corrected him. He laughed and she laughed, they quickly stopped though. They walked the rest of the way back to camp in silence except for the occasional whimper from Legolas as he slipped over a 'damp patch of fallen leaves'(her foot).  
  
A/N: Well there you go. I really have nothing else to say and i don't really have time for responses so bye-bye!:D 


	18. Remembering Leaving

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Remembering Leaving  
  
When they got back they were bombarded with questions. They both just laughed and shook their heads denying any accusations they threw at them. After a few minutes, though they did settle down and sit by the fire where they roasted up dinner and ate while having nice, friendly little conversations.   
  
After everyone had finished eating everyone sat together tonight, which was unusual. They all talked and shared a little about their past and future, answered questions and asked questions. This was the best night they had had since the beginning of the journey. Even Frodo's mood seemed to have improved slightly. Boramir was the one who stayed distant as though something was haunting him; a great longing which wasn't being fulfilled. Everyone noticed it and everyone knew what it was that haunted him, though everyone was too busy having a good time to say anything or be terribly concerned.  
  
As for the Aradel and Legolas situation it went from awkward to not awkward then to awkward again as everyone fell asleep around the fire when Legolas brought up the fight again.   
  
"It's just I was so sure that you were hiding something that you didn't want me to know. I was so sure you didn't trust me but did everyone else and that made me, I don't know, insecure or something. I'm not sure the reason, I'm not a psychologist." He had said.   
  
Aradel lowered her gaze into the fire. "That must be a nice feeling."  
  
Legolas looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"   
  
She looked him strait in the eye while she replied. "Being sure of yourself. I'm never sure of anything lately."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "The girl I knew was never hesitant or self-conscious of anything, ever. Since when are you not sure of your self?"  
  
"Since you left." She replied bluntly staring at the fire again with a blank look upon her face, orange in the firelight.   
  
There were several long moments of silence as lost memories filled the air and washed over their minds.  
  
Begin Flashback  
  
The young, or at least younger, Aradel stood in the crisp, cold forest just outside the gates of the Mirkwood royal palace waiting for Legolas who had told her to meet him their exactly five minutes ago. She rubbed her arms under her dark green casual-wear tunic to keep the circulation going and have half a chance at staying warm. Finally she heard him approach from behind her and whipped around, almost whipping him with her hair.  
  
He was wearing the traditional deep metallic blue armor and held a bow in his hand. "Sshh. I don't have much time." He said putting a finger to his lips and lowering them quickly. "You know the small war that's been going on right? Well I've been called in to fight at the last minute and I have to leave tonight. Right now in fact. I've just got something really important I have to tell you before I go."  
  
She looked stunned, appalled, and scared all at the same time but he continued. "It's just…I…you…we…" he stuttered rubbing his hand against the back of his neck in discomfort as she looked expectantly at him. "You see…" he started but was cut off by the yell from behind him.  
  
"Legolas! Hurry up your already late." Thranduil yelled urgently.   
  
He looked frustrated and yelled back to his father. "All right, I'm coming!"  
  
He turned back to Aradel as his father threw his arms in the air and let them drop with a slap to his sides. Legolas started to say something but was cut off by Aradel. "You'll be killed almost certainly. Why do you have to go, again?" she questioned a little more harshly then she had meant. He was her only real friend at the moment.   
  
"Because they need me. If I don't fight who will?" Seeing that the look of worry in her eyes masked by her harsh expression was not fading, but increasing he sighed and reached into his shirt and pulled out one of the two necklaces he wore. "Take this. If I die you keep it and try to feel better. If I live and return here then you keep it and give it to me when I'm worried about you." He handed the silver jewelry to her.  
  
She took it looking astonished and held it against her heart with both hands. "All right fine. But I reserve the rights to sulk until you get back." She smiled weakly though her eyes were filled with sorrow. That was what Legolas really saw. "Don't die, OK?" she said bluntly before threw her arms around his neck and hugged him good-bye. He hugged back and released as he saw his father waving for him to hurry up.   
  
He opened his mouth to say something but didn't and closed it and walked off reluctant to leave. Aradel watched with tears welling up in her eyes as he marched off with the nameless others. She put the necklace he had given her around her neck and silently vowed never to lose it or throw it away. He turned back to look at her and yelled something back just as they exited through the gates so she didn't hear it.   
  
Sobbing silently she jumped as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It was Thranduil. "I'm sorry, it must be hard for you, you have to loose a friend for a short time. I have to loose a son to a short time. But we will get over it and when you return you will be welcomed with open arms just as Legolas and we will have a grand party with a wonderful feast." He said encouragingly.   
  
She looked at him quizzically. "When I return from where?"  
  
"From Lothlorien. Didn't anyone tell you? I told someone to tell you. By order of Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien during the war you shall be traveling to Lothlorien for cause of danger of injury or death by assault on the palace or otherwise." He replied looking again very sorry.  
  
She looked utterly shocked. "What?! I can't go. I have to stay here. This is my home. I can't leave, I just can't." she choked, furious and terrified at the same time.   
  
"You must I'm afraid. I'm sorry but I cannot stop it." He replied. "You leave tomorrow afternoon." A solemn look on his face he turned away and headed back for the palace to leave her alone with her horrified thoughts.   
  
Instead of bolting into the woods which was her first instinct, she thought. A skill she had learned while living with Legolas. After standing on the spot, shocked she ran into the house, bolted up several flights of stairs and sprinted down various hallways and burst threw the doors of her bedroom, they hit the wall with alarming force and bounced back. She quickly pulled a bag out from under her bed and began to fill it with clothes and other necessities.   
  
She ran down to the kitchen and hurriedly shoved some Lambas bread and some dried pasta into separate bags which she shoved into the big bag. She quickly scribbled a note to Thranduil saying what she had done, run away, and hurried to the weaponry room. She grabbed two short knives, which were a favorite sword type of elves, her own regularly sized sword, two daggers, a nicely constructed bow, and quivers of arrows. She strapped them in the appropriate places and ran out the large double doors of the palace.  
  
She paused for a moment just outside the huge doors  
  
Looking around to see the cost was clear she ran for the forest. She jumped over upturned roots, dodged through the trees, and ducked under low hanging branches. The weight of all she was carrying seemed to have no effect on her. She ran her fastest and didn't stop until she was sure she was out of Mirkwood which took a long time.   
  
She slowed to a walk and only then did the full impact of what she had just done set in. She had just abandoned the only place where she had had friends. The only places where she had felt normal and fit in. The only place where she had ever considered a real home. The only place where she had a family. She leant against the trunk of a tree and sunk to sit at its base. She covered her face and her muscles twitched slightly. When she had regained the will to continue walking she stood and did so until she grew tired again and sat for hours and hours until she finally escaped into the sweet, blissfully unaware, oblivion of sleep.  
  
She awoke the next day, sore and tear stained. She got up and picked a direction she was sure wasn't heading back to Mirkwood and walked strait, beginning the hardest, harshest and loneliest part of her life to date. When Legolas returned after the war he was mortified to find that his absolute best friend had left and was now left feeling incredibly rejected and alone. He too started the hardest, harshest, and loneliest part of his life to date.  
  
End Flashback  
  
They looked up from the fire, into each other's eyes and smiled almost laughed. Silently, they got up and rearranged themselves so they could sleep comfortably.   
  
Aradel fell asleep quickly a few feet from Legolas and fell into a dream. It was a strange dream. She was walking, well more like running, through a thick fog, which seemed to only cover blackness. She spotted a light, a light of hope and happiness. She ran faster towards it but once she had gotten closer it turned into a ball of fire, hot and dangerous. She didn't want it and looked back into the darkness, which now looked like home and comfort. She woke up suddenly and looked around, she felt as though she were being watched. She fell back again and fell asleep instantly.   
  
Pippin was the first to wake very early in the morning the next day, he and Merry were the one's who were morning people. It was after all around five thirty in the morning. He started the fire and started to cook breakfast for everyone. Merry had woken up with him and started to eat some of the Lambas bread and talked loudly with Pippin. Their loud conversation had woken Aradel rudely and she sat up looking disgruntled.  
  
"What could you possibly be doing at this ungodly hour of the morning that requires you to talk and fry sausage and eat bread so loudly?" she asked maliciously.  
  
"Sorry, we were hungry. We made you some if you want it. Come on, you can have Frodo's share, he never eats much anyway." Pippin replied with a huge grin.  
  
She paused for a moment then said, "All right then, what are you making." She got up and joined them sitting around the fire. It was quite cold that morning though they didn't notice because of the fire, nor did they notice the fog surrounding them, as they were too occupied with their food.   
  
"This morning we've got some lovely sausage with, you guessed it, Lambas bread." He said as he dished out three sausages for himself two for Merry and one for Aradel.   
  
Merry smiled and looked fondly at his plate. "Ah, the simple pleasures of life. They never get old do they, Pip?" he nudged Pippin in the ribs almost causing him to spit out his food.  
  
"Nope." He replied through a mouthful of bread. Merry patted him on the back and continued to shove food into his mouth.  
  
Aradel laughed and picked at her small but rich breakfast. "So where do you two come from?" she asked just trying to make conversation.   
  
Merry answered proudly, "We are Hobbits of the Shire. It's somewhere up North." He nodded proudly as he spoke.   
  
"How I miss the Shire." Pippin added fondly.  
  
"It sounds beautiful there. What's it like?" she asked taking a bite of her sausage.   
  
"Oh, it's wonderful! There are so many nice folk around and your family and friends are all around. We have many parties for various occasions and feasts for anything we can think up an excuse for." Merry told her enthusiastically.  
  
"And the food is so lovely. Endless feasts, we have. Every week there's something to celebrate, someone's birthday or anniversary or … Tuesday." Pippin added, ecstatic with the thought of that much food.   
  
"Well that sounds like a wonderful place to live. I must visit sometime." She said thoughtfully, thinking of when in the world she might actually visit.  
  
"And when you do you must look us up and we will show you around. To all the good pubs and everything." Merry told her smiling fondly. Pippins elbowed him in the ribs and gave him the up and down eyebrow look. Merry looked at him in mock disgust and turned back to him food blushing slightly.   
  
"So where are you from, Aradel?" Pippin asked still sniggering at Merry.   
  
Aradel grinned and decided to amuse them. "A place where a name is not needed. There is so much wonderful food, great people, great pubs and parties to plan that no one has time to think up a name. Everyone is like your family and we have no currency because everyone just trades instead. The farmers farm lovely good vegetables and fruits and meats and breads and every other kind of food you can think of." She smiled at them practically drooling over the mere thought of food as plentiful and good as she made it sound.   
  
She continued to tell them of the non-existent place where she supposedly came from. When she was finished they all shared storied and memories of things back home. All of Aradel's of course were fake but the idea was still sincere. Gimli awoke to the sounds of them talking and laughing and jumped in. Telling them of the mines where he came from and some memories he had of when he was younger. Boramir woke up and told them he was to go and collect more firewood, as they were running low. Frodo woke up and slipped away without the majority of them noticing, though Aradel's keen ears heard the dead, dried leaves under his feet. Aragorn woke and ate breakfast with them talking though not nearly as much as Pippin and Merry who didn't seem to know how to shut their mouths. Legolas was the last to wake up and stood up stretching and walked over.   
  
"You're not limping!" Gimli exclaimed through a mouthful of sausage.  
  
He looked at his leg as though seeing them for the first time and looked back at them, "Look at that I'm not. And it doesn't hurt in the slightest."  
  
Aragorn stood up excitedly. "Good! Then as soon as we can get organized we can leave and be on our way."  
  
"I like this place. It's so peaceful and naturalistic." Aradel said, absent-mindedly. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Well it's better then in Moria." With that everyone nodded and looked back at Legolas where they had been looking before.   
  
Legolas suddenly looked puzzled. "Where are Frodo and Boramir?"  
  
"Boramir went to get more firewood and Frodo just went." Aradel replied.   
  
"Frodo went? Did he say where he was going or when he'd be back?" Aragorn said concerned. It was not safe for anyone to be out by themselves, especially Frodo.   
  
"Not a word, just got up and left. No one else heard him I don't think." She answered.   
  
He looked worried but didn't say anything, just sat back and looked at the sky thinking. They proceeded to pack a lot of the stuff up into portable portions that could be shared by them all. As they did they sort of migrated up the hill and away from the river; in fact it was now out of site. When they returned to see if they had forgotten anything they found on boat at the other side of the river, Sam gone, presumed with Frodo, and Boramir up the hill and around the corner bleeding.   
  
They rushed over to him, Aragorn in the lead. He bent over his bloody body. "What happened? How have you been hurt?" he asked hurriedly   
  
"I tried to take it, Aragorn. I tried to take the ring from Frodo. I lunged at him and caught his legs, he pulled out my dagger and stabbed me in self defense." Boramir sobbed, "If I could have one last wish it would be to not blame him, he has more than enough worries on his head right now. Good bye." His head dropped and his eyes closed his flesh turned cold. Everyone hung their heads in respect.   
  
They said a few words to each other that no one else heard and stood silent for a moment or two. Then still draped in despair they put his cold, dead body into one of the two remaining boats in the traditional position, both hands grasping a sword over his chest, and sent him down the river where her plunged over the waterfall and into the afterlife. This effected pippin and Merry the most probably because, being simple Hobbits, they were never exposed to such sad partings of the world.  
  
"Don't worry, he's gone on to a better place." Aradel said laying a comforting hand on Pippin's shoulder. He didn't replied as his tear stained face showed too much pain of loss to talk much. He simply nodded.   
  
They gathered their stuff and went on their way over the small hill and back down the other side, through the thick forest.   
  
The trail was wide and easy to follow at first. The fog that now veiled them was making it harder to see. Within fifteen minutes the trail was lost, though, because of the thick layer of fog that had planted itself around them, limiting visibility severely so that the could scarcely see a foot in front of them. They wondered still, sure they were on the right track with Aragorn leading them, through the dense fog and forest. They traveled without rest until just after nightfall.  
  
"I can't see anything, and it's cold. And I'm hungry." Merry said.   
  
Pippin nodded in agreement. "I agree, couldn't we stop for a little while? Just a few minutes, Strider?" he whined.   
  
Aragorn stopped and turned towards them. "I suppose we should. I'm not even sure we are on the right track, the trail is hard to follow in this fog and I fear we may be delayed an hour or so." He sat down on a fallen tree trunk, as did the rest. Rubbing their aching feet for comfort and their hands for warmth, for with the fog came a terrible chill.   
  
"This place seems familiar. Not as though I've seen it, but as though I've had it described to me. In a dream maybe. It is a very strange feeling indeed." Legolas said distantly looking up at the canopy, damp and dripping slightly.   
  
"It was probably nothing more than a dream, Legolas, get over it. I don't think any of us have been this far out of the way in our lives. And who would want to be if the weather's always like this?" Gimli snapped. Dwarves preferred the warm, confined spaces of mines to the cool, spacious area of the forest.   
  
Aradel grinned amused though no one knew why, but Legolas was pretty sure he did. The grin was wiped off of her face quickly though, by a shiver creeping up her spine and causing the muscles of her face to convulse slightly. They continued to sit, rest, and shiver in the cold for a half-hour while Aragorn scouted ahead by only tens of feet at a time. He left for two minutes then came back and went out in another direction, repeating as necessary.   
  
The most recently, however, he came back and stared at a point just above Legolas' head as though he were hypnotized. Slowly and steadily he stepped forward, eyes glazed over.   
  
"Aragorn?" Aradel said eyeing him strangely.  
  
A/N: The title is for the flashback. I wonder what wrong with Aragorn, maybe he's been smoking a little to much of the Hobbit's pipeweed. By the way, yes I know Pippin and Merry are supposed to get captured by Orcs but that wouldn't fit to well with the story line so I'm just gonna leave that out. 


	19. The Forbidden Realm

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
The Forbidden Realm   
  
She got up and stood beside him looking where he was. She waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing.  
  
Legolas got up as well. "What is wrong with him?" he asked also looking where he was. As he did he too was captured by the hypnotic something. She now realized that the rest of the fellowship was under it's spell and she was the only sane one there. She looked again, harder, and saw it. A small glowing light, swirling back and forth. Muttering a few words in Elvish she gently touched her skin to Legolas' at the last word and he jerked out of his trance.  
  
Blinking a lot, as though he had just woken up he looked at her in amazement. "What happened? I don't remember a thing but I think I was either sleeping or in a coma."  
  
She pointed towards the light. "It's that it's meant to hypnotize and capture any intruders in the land. It's quite effective as you can plainly see." He moved between the rest of them and muttered the Elven words; touched her skin to them and they all fell out of their trances asking questions like 'What was that?' and 'Where am I?'   
  
Finally Aragorn rose his voice and asked in a calm tone, "What was that, why were you not effected, and how did you get us out of the trance?"   
  
"Well the elves who live here have a great intolerance of the weak of mind. Only the Elves with the strongest and wisest mind can avoid the light and enter unharmed. If you fall into the spell of the light then you are sent back with no memory of this place." She answered slowly. "The light is simply a magical illusion and I got you out of it with a simple counter spell. It's really easy to learn I'll teach it to you sometime but right now we've got company." She turned around and a few of the Elves she had spoken have revealed themselves.   
  
The first, who seemed to be the captain, was taller then the rest. His hair was shorter then you would expect of an elf and it was not done in any fashion, just let to hang from his head. His eyes were a deep green and he wore a pale blue tunic made of silk or satin or some other fine material. His three companions shared most of his features and stood loyally behind him.   
  
"You have entered the Forbidden Realm. Why are you here?" he questioned bluntly.   
  
Aradel stepped forward and answered. "We are the fellowship of the ring, we are on a journey to reach the black gates. We have stumbled on your realm, lost through the fog and are in desperate need for direction, food, clothing, and wash. We mean no harm."   
  
He thought for a moment, eyeing them each carefully in turn and motioned at them, "Follow me, I shall lead you to the palace of Lady Duriel. I am Cemendur." They followed silently along a path of earth light with small, ghostly lanterns, which gave the air a cold lonely feel to it. The fog was forever thickening adding to the eerie essence of the path.   
  
They were lead for several, long minutes when the city came into site. It was a grand city, filled with well lit houses that were shaped as domes with rounded squares and rectangles for windows and doors. There were a few main buildings, halls or other sorts, that were of the same style but arched more tightly towards the sky. All the buildings had small, intricate designs of moons, stars, clouds, lighting, and other element of the weather or night. The streets were lit with lanterns hung high on posts of shiny metal. Though the city was very well lit they could not see but a foot ahead of them anymore, by cause of the fog.   
  
There was a huge building at the back end of the city, the palace, constructed in a different manor. It was made of many sections of sharp cubes and prisms, a ground level layer, and one tower, high and proud, separating into five prongs at the top. The strange captain led them to the divinely carved steps and told them to wait while the remaining three guards encircled them. He entered through the large white doors and quickly closed them behind him shooting them a suspicious glance.  
  
"What is this place?" Legolas asked leaning in towards Aradel.  
  
Pippin and Merry nodded. "Indeed, where are we?"  
  
She gave a comically offended step backwards. "What makes you think I know anything of the Forbidden Realm? I know as much as you do of this place. It does look fascinating doesn't it, I would love to stay here and study or something." She retorted looking around interestedly. They looked very unconvinced but said nothing and sighed in frustration.   
  
She was about to say something disapproving of their mistrust but was interrupted by the opening of the doors again. The were told to go in by the three guards. They did and with a spring in their step, for they were anxious to see what marvels would lie inside. It was something about the air that created a mood of excitement and wonder.   
  
The inside was overall what they expected, amazingly beautiful. The main architectural style was white marble, carved with the familiar designs from outside, with gold lining around the ceiling and along the corners. There was a strip of gold breaking the walls into two sections. There were no candles and the light seemed to come from the very walls. There was one lonely window in the wall opposite them, above another set of doors. No light shone through it though, for it faced the dark forest. Every one of them was astonished by the sheer beauty and purity the palace seemed to represent. It was furnished with dark colored wood draped with matching cloth and fat, fluffy pillows. There were a few chairs and a bench sort of thing.  
  
He led them down several halls, up many flights of stairs, and around countless corners and bends, until they were finally outside what was apparently the royal lounging room. It seemed they were in the enormous tower they had noticed earlier.  
  
"This way." Cemendur opened the great white doors, tinted lightly with blue. Aradel in the lead, they walked in and found themselves in the presence of a fair lady, with pale blue eyes and a long flowing blue dress like the night sky. It was in great contrast with the surrounding white room. Beside her sat a great lord, with matching eyes and he wore a royal silver tunic, also of deep midnight blue.   
  
Cemendur stepped ahead of the fellowship and bowed on one knee. They followed him uncertain of their fate. "Lady Duriel and Lord Ornendin, this fellowship has wondered into Durien and have the mind to avoid the trap of light." He informed her. She gave them each a piercing stare and waved for them all to stand.   
  
"Why have you been sent on said quest? What purpose is hoped to be accomplished?" she asked them with a friendly smile which seemed not to suit her.   
  
Aragorn spoke now and answered, "We are going to Mordor to meet the Hobbits Frodo and Sam who carry the ring of power. They are meant to destroy it in the fires of Mount Doom. We were lost in the fog, when Cemendur found us and led us here." Everyone nodded along nervously with him as he spoke.   
  
Ornendin and Duriel spoke in whispers behind their hands for a moment then turned to them again. "You may stay for three days. We shall permit you to take some food and drink. You may rest our guest rooms. Then you will leave and never come back, and never speak of this place to any living soul. These are our conditions." He told them.   
  
"We graciously except." Aradel said stepping forward and bowing. Aragorn shot her a disapproving look but said nothing.   
  
Ornendin smiled, it seemed as though it were directed at Aradel but no one noticed or cared much. Smiling suited him more so then Duriel. "Good, follow Cemendur to your rooms and I shall send some servants up with a meal in a few moments."   
  
He did as he was told and Cemendur led them out of the rooms and down several flights of stairs to the third floor. They twisted around many corners and finally stopped in a long hall with doors on each side of it. There were three doors for them to separate into. They were told to choose their own room arrangements and immediately Merry and Pippin hopped to each other's side and opened the door closest to them. After they had gone in Aragorn and Gimli paired up and went into the farthest room from where they had stood before.   
  
Legolas and Aradel looked at each other and she said, "Well I guess you and I are stuck in a room. Come on." They walked to the door and pushed against it. It swung open with little effort. Both were stunned by the room.  
  
It was colored all pale blue, decorated with more carvings and decorative candles that were specially made with an oil that made them burn a ghostly white instead of yellow or orange. Two, four poster, beds stood on each side of the room. Lace and satin were draped over the top and hung around the bed, acting as curtains. The room had one window set below the canopy and above the mattress of the bed farthest from them. Beside each bed there was a small table with an oil lamp, a brush, and a small piece of bread set on the large, soft pillow of the bed.   
  
"Wow, this is amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Legolas commented walking over to the bed and staring at the walls.   
  
"Yea, it's not too shabby. I mean the carving, alone, are exquisite." Aradel added laying a hand on one wall in awe.   
  
"It will be wonderful to sleep in a warm bed again. And eat something other then Lambas bread." He said sticking out his tongue in disgust.   
  
Aradel closed her eyes and opened them again in agreement. "Oh, yes, the cold hard ground was getting quite a bad influence on my sleep patterns. And I nice good steak would serve me well to compensate for all the bread I've eaten along the weeks." She laughed.   
  
He laughed too and tossed her his bread pastry that had lain on his pillow. She tossed it, with hers, into one of the drawers provided with the bedside table. Simultaneously they jumped onto their beds, Aradel the one by the window and Legolas the other. Aradel hummed a tune in pleasure. Legolas simply sat shivering then sat up all of a sudden.  
  
"What's the matter now? Is the bed not that of Mirkwood quality?" She teased playfully feeling quite in a good mood.   
  
"No, the windows open and it's cold. Can you shut it, please?" he requested.   
  
She looked at the window and sat up too. Standing up she grinned mischievously. Legolas gave her a look of warning. "What are you planning?" But by the time he had finished saying that she already had her leg and half of her body out of the window. He rushed over and looking worried tried to gently nudge her back in. "No, please, I've had enough adventure to last me a lifetime and I just want to sleep."  
  
She smirked and tilted her head sympathetically. "No one can have enough adventure, and besides I only want to explore a little. Sleeping wastes precious time that we could be spending looking for fun things to do and I didn't say you had to come." With that she hopped onto the extremely thin edge and swung down to the ground with a thud, much to the horror of Legolas.  
  
He turned back to the room; after all she had said he didn't have to come. And the bed was terribly inviting. He started towards it and paused. Frowning he turned again to the window and swung down to the ground to a smirking Aradel.   
  
"Don't even start I just want to see the city that's all." He told her before she could start mocking him.   
  
"Of course not. Besides, how could the unpersuasive me even consider trying to persuade strong willed you to do anything." She said grinning widely.   
  
He put on a fake frown. "Don't patronize me!" he warned as they walked through the tall, dewy grass and onto the dirt road. They walked along it, through the deserted city, for a long time, just wondering in and out of the houses. Every once and a while they would stop and examine a particularly interesting building and try and figure out what the carvings meant.   
  
They were far from the palace and on the outskirts of the forest when, while debating whether to go into the forest or not, they heard a strange voice behind them.   
  
"Aradel? Is that you?" She cringed as she recognized the voice. Slowly turning around she smiled weakly facing the blonde-brown haired elf behind them.   
  
"Rayan. How are you?" she said cheerfully to his scowling face.   
  
"What do you mean how have I been? You know exactly how I've been since you stood me up! And now you have to nerve to show your face here again, and to talk to me in that cheerful tone of voice. I would slap you if it weren't such a feminine thing to do. And just who is the blondey over there?" He replied angrily. Aradel rolled her eyes and stepped to the side a bit, just out of habit, blocking Legolas out of view of Rayan.  
  
"He's just a friend. You know I am aloud to have friends of the opposite sex." She replied dully.   
  
"He looks like a boyfriend to me. How do I know he's not a boyfriend? I saw you two sneaking out of the window and you looked pretty close." He accused them squinting his eyes in suspicion.   
  
Legolas stepped forward in defense. "I would never be involved with her in that way if she were the last female on the planet. And I don't even think I should be included in this conversation because I have no idea what on earth you guys are talking about. So from now on leave me out of it."  
  
"Good so no more Legolas, just a friend and nothing more. Next sub-topic, please." She assured them and urged them to move on. No one really like where that was going so they did."  
  
"OK why did you stand me up then?" he asked bluntly.   
  
"It was complicated, I was leaving anyway. You wouldn't have understood and I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She retorted in a smart-alec tone. Legolas just stood in the background looking confused yet intrigued.   
  
"So you left me at the altar, without a clue in the world where you are or where you're going and that is supposed to make me feel better? Are you crazy." He threw his hands up in the air signifying the insanity of the entire thing.  
  
She looked calm and cool, the opposite as he looked, as she replied him, "Yes, I would like to think so. You've been on the playing field for a while and you've been dumped a few times worse then that why do you care so much?"   
  
He calmed down and looked into her eyes. "Because I really cared about you and I was worried about your safety, although I do know you can take care of yourself I can't help it." He said hurriedly. "There I said it are you happy now?"  
  
She smiled and nodded sympathetically. "Yes, quite. I'm sorry I ditched you and didn't tell you anything. And for breaking your bow that time."   
  
"That was you?! I knew it. That's beside the point though." He paused awkwardly as if deciding whether to say or do something or not. "I'm willing to try again. Are you?"  
  
Aradel shrugged comically. "Sure, why not? I like you a lot anyway so there's no reason not to. I would enjoy the company as well." She smiled and they hugged and kissed briefly but I won't bore or disgust you.   
  
They made their way slowly back to the palace stopping at everything Aradel hadn't seen before or hadn't seen in a long time and wanted to see again. Rayan had his arm around her waist as they walked and stopped, pointed and watched as firefly's danced around their heads like tiny floating guides, leading them back. Legolas was unintentionally shunned to the back and forced to walk behind them on the thin roads.  
  
Finally they were underneath their room window and Aradel and Rayan were saying their good-byes. Just as Legolas was about to jump up to the window he paused because he heard footsteps coming down the hall to the room. He nudged Aradel, put a finger to his mouth and shrunk into the shadows of a nearby bush.   
  
"I have to go. I'll meet you here tomorrow." Rayan whispered then ran away.   
  
She rolled her eyes and looked up towards the window to the person who had just entered their room and was walking around. They stopped for a moment, presumably looking around, then made their way to the window. It was revealed to be Lord Ornendin as he, somewhat casually leaned out the window on his forearms.  
  
"Good evening Lord Ornendin!" she called up to him, "How has the night treated you?!"   
  
He smiled amusedly. "Quite well, thank you. And you?" he replied friendly.   
  
She jumped up the ledge of the windowsill and he stepped back to allow her to swing into the room. "Wonderful. I met an old friend on our way to the eastern forest. Rayan, do you know him?"   
  
"We've met yes. You must be Aradel then. I must guess for you never gave your name to me did you?" He walked back towards the door and waved for her to follow. She did and they wondered the halls for a time.   
  
"I am. Just for future reference I got the feeling Lady Duriel didn't like me. I got some very negative vibes from her. Not to mention the glaring." She informed him absent-mindedly.  
  
"I got that as well. I can't imagine why you seem a very respectable young elf." He exclaimed casually.   
  
Her eye twitched once or twice slightly. "Begging you pardon, sir, but I am not an elf. I am but a simple human, doomed to die."   
  
"No pardons are in order, it was my mistake." He said bowing his head slightly in her direction which was a pretty big gesture considering his high political position. "I makes more sense for you, then, to marry Aragorn. I shall cherish the day you wed. After all a little white lie here and there never hurts." He smiled looking away from her; strait ahead down the new hall they just turned into.   
  
She didn't reply but only shook her head laughing slightly. After a few more minutes of walking in silence they somehow found themselves back at her room. They bid each other goodnight and Lord Ornendin walked to his chambers as Aradel open the door to hers. She walked in and found Legolas sitting on the edge of his bed looking slightly irritated but mostly nosy.  
  
"Well?" he asked smugly, leaning back in a more comfortable sitting position.   
  
"Well what?" she replied taking off the over jacket of her tunic revealing the plain, dark green with brown buttons shirt she wore under it. She threw the heavy jacket on the floor beside her bedside table.   
  
"What was the affair with Rayan about. I must pry as you know." He undid his own tunic over jacket, folded it neatly and lay it in the top drawer of his bedside table.   
  
"Fine if you really must pry I'll tell you." She was about to say something paused and said, "In the morning." With that she lay back onto the soft pillows and blankets, shut her eyes and pretended to fall asleep.   
  
Annoyed he got up and prodded her side with one end of his bow that he picked up while moving across the room. She grunted and attempted to swat it away.   
  
Finally she sat up and he stopped. "Fine, just stop that incisive poking!" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and started the tale, rubbing her eyes. "I lived here for a brief period of time. And no I don't know whether I described it to you or not so don't even ask. I met him and we started dating."  
  
"We dated for a long time, several years. One night he takes me into the woods to this really romantic sort of clearing and asks me to marry him. I was absolutely confused especially with my plans of moving away very soon. I said yes for reasons I no longer remember and we stayed pretty much the same for about two months. On the day of our wedding I left and he was stood up at the altar, looking like an idiot I imagine." Legolas sat in silence; leaning on his elbow's, hands folded in mid-air. She sighed and fell back again. "I do feel really bad about it and I regret not telling him but he wants to give it another go so I guess I at least owe him that much."  
  
"Well that explains…very little, but enough." He said swinging his legs up onto the bed and lying down on the bed.   
  
"Now can I go to sleep?" Aradel whined, or more like begged.   
  
"Yes, yes you have my permission." He said through closed eyes waving an arrogant hand in her general direction.   
  
She climbed into bed and covered her body with the soft, warm blankets, forgetting that she was still almost fully dressed. "Thank you, merciful master." She added sarcastically.  
  
They awoke in the morning, warm and refreshed. Legolas had tried to sneak into the bathroom without Aradel noticing but failed and there was much playful commotion over who would get in first. Aradel eventually managed to beat him away from the door long enough for her to slip in and lock it from inside. He frowned and reluctantly sat on the bed waiting while scowling at the laughter from behind the door.   
  
After a long time, he assumed was for hair mostly but was wrong for when she came out her hair was simply brushed and nothing more, he was let in the bathroom. When he was finished and they were both properly dressed they went down the various halls and into the dinning room where the rest of the fellowship had already assembled and started breakfast.   
  
The pretty silver table was set with a tablecloth of linen and golden plates of ever kind of breakfast food you can think of. There were eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, ham, waffles, English muffins, toast, and various delicious beverages.   
  
"Nice of you to join us, sleepy-heads." Pippin laughed through a mouthful of pancake and bacon.   
  
"We stayed up later then you so don't mock me." She replied giving him the dirtiest look you've ever seen.   
  
"Not a morning person I see." He mumbled under his breath piling more scrambled eggs onto his already full plate.   
  
They took their seats at the only two free chairs, the two heads of the table. Both looked as though they had only slept for an hour or two. Then had an encounter with Death.   
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Aragorn asked looking them both up and down as the spooned small amounts of food onto their plates.   
  
"I am not a morning person. Nor, I think, is Aradel." Legolas replied bluntly. He began to butter his toast and pour some orange juice into the golden goblet.   
  
"I am definitely not a morning person. I don't even think I'm awake yet. Pass the toast, please." She added reaching across the table to receive the toast Aragorn had passed to her.   
  
"So as we were saying, in a few days we'll set out for Mordor again. We'll go over the Misty Mountains then, unfortunately, we must go through Fangorn Forest and that should take us near to Rohan. There I must meet with King Theoden. He should help us with the final battle and any other we may face." Aragorn told them.   
  
"Cursed is that forest of Fangorn. Can we not go around it?" Gimli asked wolfing down as much food and mead as he could.   
  
"I'm afraid not. It is the quickest way and every moment we waist in the open is one moment closer to death and the doom of our civilization as we know it." He replied solemnly.  
  
There was an awkward pause where everyone continued eating but didn't look up. Then Aradel, of course, broke the silence. "So no pressure then." She joked.   
  
Everyone laughed and started their conversations again. When they had finished eating they all went their separate ways. Aragorn to the armory to admire the weaponry of Durien. Gimli, Merry and Pippin went out to converse with the locals. Aradel went out under her bedroom to meet Rayan, and Legolas insisted on coming, though she knew his presence would have no effect on the meeting whatsoever.   
  
"You're paranoid, you know that? I am not quite sure what of yet but I'll find out and when I do I'll be sure to hang it over your head for as long as you live." She had said when he had gotten his way and followed her out the main doors of the palace.   
  
"And when you do will be the day I die. I assure you." He smiled and knew he would not be harmed under her watch. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing at the moment.   
  
They wondered around the side of the building where Rayan was already waiting. They shared a brief hello kiss and walked around and in between the houses of the city. The people who occupied the houses were just starting to emerge stretching and yawning. It looked as though they had stayed up late as well.   
  
"The Durien people stay up considerably later then most cities. Midnight or later. Some don't even sleep." Rayan explained as they walked by a strange elf in a zombie-like state. "Just like you. You barely ever slept did you?"  
  
She tilted her head towards the cloudy, gray sky, recalling the memories. "Can't say I did, because if I did it would be a lie. Most people here sleep seven to five hours a night. I slept the same amount of time every week."   
  
"Which was funny because you were the most energetic laughable person here. Everyone's always very serious around here, and it gets to be a bit of a bore." He said as they walked past a couple who waved cheerily at them.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the terrible name. The Forbidden Realm was the best thing i could think of. I mean really if anyone wants to chip in some names or anything feel free because I"m not all the creative. Oh, and sorry if i spelt Forbidden wrong but my spell check wasn't working and i don't know whether it's forbidden forbbiden or forbiden. None of them look right to me. Now last and certainly not least, I am sorry for being late but i was really busy on saturday, really hectic and i sort of kind of forgot through all the pain(rapids in a river..hurts like heck) I warned you about Sunday though so you can't blame me. Sorry for the rambling but it's 10:44 and i havn't slept at all tonight. I'm trying to beat my neighbors record of 11:10 so he won't act so smug around me anymore. God, that gets annoying.Now on to reviewer responses my favorite part of the day. (which is true because then i get to look at how many reviews i have. If you haven't noticed it's twenty:D) Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Elven Script: Glad you like it! And I'm trying as hard as i can to get chapters up to you people but my brother doesn't seem to understand that glares at brother 


	20. Memories and a Restless Aragorn

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Memories and a Restless Aragorn  
  
They walked for a long time and found themselves at the edge of the forest again. After listing some pro's and con's, con's mostly contributed by Legolas, they decided to go in and look around a bit. It was a thick forest with large ancient trees. Uplifted roots stuck out everywhere and they each tripped over them more then once which was a great excuse for laughter. The sun, which had finally peeked out of the layer of cloud concealing it, shone through the dense branches overhead in bright, vibrant beams scattered all over the forest floor.   
  
After a while they stumbled upon a clearing with a large rock to sit or lay on, a log to sit on and relatively deep and fast moving little brook. Rayan sat on the log, Legolas laid on the rock getting a tan, as they all said, and Aradel sat by the brook, took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the clear, cool water.   
  
"This place is beautiful. How come we never came in here before?" she asked absent-mindedly flicking the water up with her toes and watching the glittering droplets go up and fall down into the water again.   
  
"I guess we never thought to go this far into the forest. After all we aren't aloud to be in here in the first place." He replied.   
  
"You'd think that would be more incentive for me to want to go further in.," she thought aloud to herself, now swirling the water rather than flicking it.   
  
Rayan just shrugged and started to pick at the bark of the log. He had always been nit-picky like that, fiddling with something or other no matter where he was.  
  
They sat there for the remainder of the afternoon going over long forgotten memories, mostly for Legolas who had heard nothing of this strange elf before. Many of there past incidents reminded him of Aradel and his various adventures. One in particular stuck out for him.   
  
Begin Flashback  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No way"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No way"  
  
Aradel and Legolas argued with the cool summer's breeze whipping the sun kissed forest around them. They were standing at the edge of a high cliff with a winding river at the bottom, running slowly and leisurely through the wide chasm. It was wider then it was deep, being only thirty or so feet deep, there were no rocks at the bottom and the water was relatively deep. So Aradel couldn't see why Legolas didn't want to jump in.  
  
"Its not that fast, in fact it's quite slow. Actually it would be better if it were faster." She argued leaning carefully over the edge to look down and the slowly running water made a glinting silver by the shinning sun.   
  
"Are you kidding, or are you just crazy? It far to big a fall and we could easily be hurt or more likely killed." He retorted with widening eyes as he to leant over the ledge and looked as though he might vomit.   
  
She sighed deeply and turned away fake sadly. "All right, if you really, really don't want to jump then I guess we could go back to –" And as she began to walk away, quick as lightning, turned around, grabbed a stunned Legolas by the arm, and jump off the edge into the water.   
  
They both screamed as loud as their lungs would permit, however different the reasons. Their clothes and hair whipped around them as they fell with alarming speed. They would have been very surprised indeed if the guards of Mirkwood didn't hear and come to investigate.   
  
After falling for what seemed like an eternity they hit the cool, clean water with a loud splash and were plunged into it with tremendous force. Gasping for air Legolas, scared out of his wits, broke the surface first and struggled through the confusion to stay above the water because his limbs were in shock and shaking from the fall. He looked around frantically for Aradel's head but didn't find it.   
  
Suddenly he was pulled under water again and forced further into its depths. He ran out of air very fast because he had had no chance to take a breath. Again he broke the surface of the water but this time came face to face with the grinning, soaking woman.  
  
"I could kill you, you almost killed me!" he screamed bringing his fist down in the water in attempt to splash her.   
  
She closed her eyes as the drops hit her face and pushed more water his way with her forceful hand. He stared at her in disbelief. "And you still don't have anything to say for yourself?! You are crazy!"   
  
"You enjoyed it and you know it!" she called back still grinning widely and swimming in circles around him. She splashed him again, this time from the back.  
  
He coughed up some river water he had swallowed earlier and finally looked at her and smiled. She dived down into the water and came back up with her hair completely covering her face. "Look I'm the water monster coming to eat you!" she exclaimed in a scary voice swimming up to him with her arms outstretched like a zombie.   
  
"Would you stop it?" he said in annoyance as she started splashing him again.   
  
"Loosen up, Legolas, you're not in the palace with your father anymore." She informed him avoiding the hand he had attempted to swat her away with.   
  
He shot her a mischievous, evil grin and replied, "I'll show you loosened up." He splashed her and ducked under the water.   
  
He swam up under her and dragged her down with him. She laughed, causing her to loose precious breath, and kicked at his hands that were trying to grab he legs. He got hold of her ankle but she kicked it away and kicked upwards to the surface. She took a deep breath and went back down just as he came back up. This time she grabbed his ankle and dragged him down grabbing his Elven dagger as she did so.   
  
"Got your knife." She taunted dangling it in front of his face when he came up for air. She laughed at his look of surprise and expertly dodged him as he leaped towards her for it. He started for it again and she dodged again.   
  
"Still got it! Too slow!" she laughed slowing down and waving it in front of him.  
  
"It's a dagger!" he laughed faking to the right then going for it from the left and he snatched it from her clutches. "Aha! Too cocky!"   
  
She gave him the evil eye and as he put it back in its holster at his ankle she launched at him and grabbed him around the middle. He got a face full of her sopping wet dark hair as she brought him down into the depths of the refreshing water. He wriggled his way out of her arms and accidentally kicked her in the ribs.   
  
He got to the surface and put his hands over his mouth. "I'm so sorry."   
  
She looked unharmed but still gave him yet another evil eye. "For what it was nothing."   
  
He put his hands back in the water and replied, "For this!" he yelled as he tackled her. She laughed and continued to wrestle with him for the next hour or two. When they finally pulled themselves out of the water heavy with water logged clothes.   
  
The walk back to the palace was uncomfortable and slow but they found it amusing just the same. The trees seemed greener and the sky seemed a more brilliant orange-red color after a really fun day killing one another in a river at the bottom of a huge chasm. There was much argument over who had won the numerous wrestling matches they had. In the end they both agreed that it was a tie though both secretly knew they had won.   
  
They arrived at the palace just as the sun had set and a warm friendly darkness had begun to fall upon Mirkwood. They hopped cheerfully up the front steps and, still laughing, they entered the main hall dripping water along the floor.   
  
"Aradel, Legolas? Where have you been? I was worried sick about you two, you were supposed to be home over two hours ago!" King Thranduil demanded storming up to them.   
  
Their smiles faded very quickly as they turned around to face him. They stood silent for a moment trying to think of a way of explaining truthfully but not making them sounds bad. They couldn't find a way so they just told the truth.   
  
"We lost track of time and forgot about our curfew. We're sorry, Ada." Aradel replied inclining her head downwards slightly in respect and out of seeming guilt. After living with Legolas and his father for a year or two Thranduil had become very close with Aradel and considered her a daughter, making her call him Ada just as Legolas did which was considered an honor indeed.   
  
"And this loose of coordination caused the weather to change and suddenly rain very heavily soaking you both to the bone?" he asked skeptically indicating their dripping clothing and hair.   
  
"Well you see we were playing at the top of they ravine and we sort of, kind of, accidentally fell in." Legolas answered uncertainly. Though this wasn't the complete truth it would save them a lot of grief later.   
  
The King rubbed his eyes with his fingers and sighed deeply. "Very well then. Go to your rooms and change before you catch a cold. Then you are grounded for tomorrow so that means no going to practice archery, no going into the palace gardens, and no going outside of the palace walls. Is that understood? Good, now go. Hurry!" He demanded clapping his hands to alert them.   
  
"Yes, Ada. Thank you, Ada." The said simultaneously as they left and started to walk down the halls and up the stairs to the left of the main hall.   
  
"I swear those kids will be the death of me." A frustrated Thranduil muttered as he started towards his study to work with some paper work.   
  
In their room Legolas turned to Aradel. "What are we going to do tomorrow? There's certainly nothing interesting to do in this old place."  
  
She threw him an exasperated look and replied. "Your father is going to be in his study all day right. We're going to sneak out of course." She winked at him crazily and laughed at his shocked face. "I'm only kidding."  
  
End Flashback  
  
After sitting for long by the waterside they slowly made their way back to the main city through the winding forest paths. Aradel and Rayan talked the whole way but Legolas remained silent trailing behind them.   
  
When they arrived at the House of Duriel, they later learned the elaborate palace was called, Faith greeted them over-cheerily at the front doors.   
  
She bounded up to them as though springs had been strapped to the soles of her shoes and began to talk rapidly, "I love this place! I went around to try and meet someone and I did. He's really great he showed me around and told me some of the culture and stuff of this place and it's absolutely fascinating! And he's really cute too, I might add. He thought I was really cool too, he told me so. He asked if I was staying for long and I said no and he sounded really disappointed so I said I was staying for a month. Do you really think I should stay, Aradel, should I?"   
  
"Well if you want to I won't stop you." She said a little dazed, as she pushed her way past her and into the building.   
  
"I want you to tell me strait out what you think I should do, though. Yes or no." Faith whined following her through the halls, turning a corner and almost bumping into a table with an expensive looking vase on it.   
  
Aradel turned to face her friend, "We all want strait answers but they're simply not there. You have to learn someday that there is always a gray area and several more within that. Make your own choice, act with your heart." With that she turned on her heal and continued down the halls and up the staircase casually as though she had known this place all her life.   
  
Faith frowned and followed, "So are you going to tell me or not?" she called up the staircase.   
  
"No, think for yourself for once and stop bothering me!" she called back down. She looked at the two Elven men who were left at the bottom of the stairs as well. Irritated she stormed past them and stomped out of the building.   
  
Together, Legolas and Rayan walked away from the staircase and headed for the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" the Durien Elf? asked.  
  
"I wouldn't say no towards a bit of food." He replied. When they reached the kitchen Rayan who knew his way around prepared some leftover chicken and rice with white wine for them quickly and efficiently so that by the time Legolas had found out where to sit in the strange kitchen it was ready to eat.   
  
They sat in silence for a long while until Rayan finally looked him strait in the eye and asked, "Were you to ever dating? I mean honestly now."   
  
Legolas looked appalled and surprised. He swallowed a mouth full of rice and replied, "No, why on Earth would you think that?"   
  
He sighed and looked at the blank ceiling. He licked his lips avoiding the question for as long as he could. When he thought that enough time had been wasted and he had though up a lie he looked back down at the blonde young Elf. "You two seem really close and she seems to know a lot about you and Mirkwood. I am very interested in Mirkwood you know. I'd love to go there one day."  
  
"Oh, you would love it. The trees are green and lush, the food is exquisite, the architecture is wonderful, and everything is overall just above average. I miss it so much." He replied wearily but with excitement in his eyes.  
  
"And what of its army? Does Mirkwood have a good defensive and offensive battle plan, sufficient weapons, good strong Elves?" he inquired eagerly leaning over the table as to not miss a single word of Legolas' information.   
  
So Legolas talked on about Mirkwood and it's armies, though he wasn't foolish enough to reveal any specific strategies or weaknesses, he wasn't quite that stupid. They talked for hours over the plain white table in the middle of the kitchen. As they talked about Mirkwood their attention merged, again, to Aradel who had lived there for so long. Rayan became apprehensive when it came to talking about her, as though he needed to get something off his chest.   
  
"Legolas do you think I could join the fellowship? I could be of great use with magic and such. I can also hunt and get food, make shelter. I wouldn't be a burden or a bother. It's just I'm worried about Aradel and if I'm there she can't get hurt." He asked quickly but clearly, a solemn expression dawning on his pale face.   
  
Legolas considered it a moment and then replied, "I'm sorry, that is not my decision. I shall however run the idea by the people in which that power was appointed." He nodded, smiled curtly and left the room leaving the other Elf refreshed and a lot more knowledgeable then before.   
  
"Hey Aragorn!" Legolas called after him as he rounded the corner. He broke into a run to catch up with his friend.   
  
"Well, hello, Legolas, how are you? I was just on my way to get Aradel, the Hobbits and some of the locals want her to come and play a game of hide-and-go-seek. Would you like to play?" he replied cheerfully with a friendly grin.   
  
"No thanks but I have something to ask you. Would-" He was cut short by Aragorn knocking loudly on Aradel's room.   
  
She took an unusually long time to come to the door and when she did she looked as though she had run a very short marathon. "Hello, guys. What would you like."   
  
"I would like to know whether you would like to come downstairs and play a game of hide-and-go-seek with the Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Legolas, a couple of the town locals and myself." He said still grinning widely and again interrupting the Elf that stood beside him.   
  
"I'd love to! I love hide and go seek. Let's go!" She pushed her way through them and ran down the hall, "Not it!" she called behind her shoulder.   
  
They ran after her and reached the front hall, which was now occupied with about eleven people who wanted to play. Aragorn went into the crowd and Legolas followed. He was about to ask him about Rayan but was interrupted for the third time by him raising his voice about the chatting and clatter of footsteps on the marble floor.   
  
"Rules, no cheating, no peaking if your it, no ratting once your caught. The parameters are limited to the palace grounds only, which are large enough so don't complain. The first person who's caught is it the next round and the person it first round is determined by several rounds of rock, paper, scissors. Now split yourselves into groups of three." They all did as he spoke and separated themselves into groups with people they were familiar with. Except, of course, for Aradel who made friends two strangers from the outskirts of town. They played the game and Aradel, Aragorn, and one of the servants of the palace on a day off won and had a final competition. Aragorn lost and was it. Legolas was still trying to talk to him but couldn't get close enough to him.   
  
They migrated outside and were given thirty seconds to hide and run away. The front doors were named home base, as this was hide and go seek tag, and three seconds head start were given upon finding. Aragorn lent against a nearby tree, covered his eyes and started counting.   
  
When thirty came he proclaimed he was coming ready or not and jumped up quite enthusiastic indeed. He was surprised however to find Legolas standing right behind him. "Your not much of a hider." He commented bluntly continuing on his way.   
  
"I don't want to play so I'm not it next time. I need to talk to you." He said exasperated.   
  
Aragorn merely nodded and began to slooth around corners and look behind everything possible to hide in or around or beneath or beside or inside. "Would you consider letting Rayan join our journey? He would be a good worker and would help provide food and that kind of thing." He said in a hushed voice sloothing beside his ranger friend.   
  
"Sure he can come, but if he starts slacking off or being extremely irritating or serving evil people we're sending him right back home. Found you two!" he exclaimed loudly as he found Merry and Pippin mostly from their constant hushed giggling.   
  
They dogged around him and ran towards the front of the palace. Aragorn didn't bother following and just let them go. Two little Hobbits would not put a dent in his reputation, though the ego didn't need any help.   
  
"Why does this Rayan fellow want to come anyway?" He asked looking behind a bush and tagging a saddened elf, only a child. Though he still laughed as Aragorn said he would let him go anyway and wouldn't tell anyone.   
  
"He says he's worried about Aradel and doesn't want her to get hurt." Legolas replied happily as two teenage elves and Gimli rushed past him. One got away but the ranger who was very quick on his feet reluctantly tagged the other two.  
  
He turned to go on but was intercepted by a half-offended half-touched looking Aradel who had sprung out from a well-concealed space in a bush. "He's in the fellowship because he's worried about me?" she cried with her eyes alarmingly wide. "I have to go do something, excuse me, gentlemen." And she left walking quickly, eyes flashing, in the doors and down the halls to the kitchen.   
  
She looked around and spotted him daydreaming, his head inclined lazily towards the ceiling. He spotted her entering and looked pleasantly surprised. "Legolas has just been telling me about Mirkwood. It sounds so lovely, and it's military is great!" he told her enthusiastically as she approached the table.   
  
"You joined the fellowship because you think you need to protect me!?" she asked incriminatingly taking a step forward startling him a bit.   
  
He got up and stood in front of her looking her strait in the eye. "I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all. But if you really don't want me to come then that's all right. It's completely up to you." He said putting a protective hand on her shoulder. She hated it when he did the whole innocent thing and made her feel guilty.   
  
Thinking over it hard, she took a few minutes just standing there. She came to a decision and said, "OK, you can come. But if you die I'll never speak to you again. And vice versa."   
  
He laughed and thanked her with a hug then left to pack up a few things he would probably need on the long trip. Still a little worried Aradel walked up to her room and went to sit on the bed. She picked up a book from one of the drawers she had found last night when she hadn't been able to sleep and opened the window. She sat on the windowsill and began to read.   
  
Hours later she was joined by Legolas, who had come in after being invited once again to play hide and go seek. He had been it once but he was an excellent hider. Exhausted and filthy from awkward hiding spots he collapsed on the bed with a sigh.   
  
Upon sitting up he realized that the woman was sitting there. "What are you reading?"   
  
"A book." She replied bluntly absorbed with the text. She had one leg hanging over the outside edge of the palace and it appeared to Legolas that she had only one.   
  
He rolled his eyes then got up to change his clothes and clean up. Bored he began to look through the drawers of his own bedside table. He found a book, a sewing needle, a few sheets of paper, a pen, and a shiny round coin. He picked up the strange coin and eyed it curiously twirling it between his fingers. The coin dropped, though, when his fingers fumbled, and rolled under the bed. Sighing he bent over to retrieve it, reaching his arm under but found only a protrusion from the smooth wooden floor.  
  
"Loose floorboard." He muttered as he removed it and searched the hole it left to see if his coin had dropped. Instead he found a dried, old piece of parchment. He pulled it out and straitened up to read it in the yellow sunlight.   
  
Aradel looked over and saw him reading something out of sight, which was strange, because as long as she had known him he was never one to read much. "What have you got there?"   
  
He ignored her. "Hello? Princy boy?" she taunted. He looked up and threw her a malicious glare. He stood up, walked over to her and handed her the note. "I was reading this if you must know, I found it under a loose floor board. Not that it's important or anything."   
  
An astonished look dawned on her face while she read it. Her brow furrowed and her mouth dropped open. It read:  
  
Nanneth,   
  
Ada nin I adan. Amin dellotha ta, amin dellotha re. Amin mella lle.   
  
Nammarie   
  
The name of the signature was smudged from time and dust. "Under the floor boards? This must be almost nine hundred years old. It could be worth a fortune if it was written by someone important like the Queen when she was younger."   
  
"I don't think it matters. Just put it away, no one cares and don't get worked up about it. You always get obsessed with little things like that. Dropping her book on the table under her she nodded and continued to stare at the paper. Legolas found his coin and started to examine it and Aradel sat on her bed with the note in hand reading it over and over as if, if she read it enough times it would reveal some hidden secret of wealth or something.   
  
Just as the sun had finished setting behind the endless stretch of trees there was a knock on the door and Legolas went to answer it. Gimli was there to inform them that dinner was ready and they should change into nicer clothes and be there in the next five minutes.  
  
Aradel tucked the note into her front pocket and went through dinner pleasantly and without much excitement. Merry did through a chuck of meant at Pippin but that's about it. Aragorn told them all that they would be leaving late afternoon the next day and would be heading for Gondor. If they were lucky and the weather was on their side they would be there within the next three or four days.   
  
After dinner they all stayed up doing whatever it is they do. Tonight all of them were in the courtyard sitting among the flowers looking up at the night sky talking about home and how much they missed it. Aradel was unusually quiet. Then they all retired to their rooms and slept with pleasant dreams of good food and company.   
  
They awoke the next morning well-rested, clean, and ready and willing to go ahead with the next leg of their journey to Gondor. By noon they had packed and congregated at the entrance to the palace and were being seen off by Lord Ornendin and Lady Duriel.   
  
"Nammarie, and may you reach your destination without troubles of any great magnitude. We, of the Forbidden Realm, wish you good luck for if you fail, Middle-Earth is doomed." Lady said raising a hand in farewell as they turned their backs and walked towards the edge of the city. Along side Duriel was Faith teary eyed and over dramatic as usual. And along side Aradel with the fellowship was Rayan dull and expressionless as usual. He had no real friends there so it was not hard to sever what few connections he had had.   
  
When they were out of the Forbidden Realm the forest was darker and less welcoming but their high spirits hid it very well. They trudged on fearless and laughing until nightfall where they stopped and lit a fire. Everyone fell asleep and got up quite early. Then again they began to walk their spirits falling slowly but steadily as the heat from the sun was filtered through the thinning canopy of lush green branches.   
  
Then the complaining started. Actually only three complained predominately, first with Pippin followed by Merry. Rayan began to complain but only in a hushed voice to Aradel who became very irritated in a very short time but was good at hiding it for the good of everyone. Merry and Pippin tended to concentrate their whining at Aragorn first. He tolerated for a few minutes but then yelled at them and they started at Legolas who was had better tolerance for such things. Gimli stayed quiet except for his loud panting, constant grunts and groans, and occasional painful sigh.   
  
By the nightfall of the second day since leaving the Elvish city they were all exhausted and tiring of the constant complaints, even those who were giving them. They found a clearing with a minuscule stream running just outside of the barrier of thick trunks. The fire lit easily in the hot weather but they had a hard time keeping it blazing later because of the moist humidity and condensation forming on everything that stood still around them.   
  
"This fire is being so stubborn! Why won't it just stay lit?!" Aragorn exclaimed tiredly. He slumped back on one of the three logs they had found on the forest floor, which was strewn with them, and set around the fire.  
  
"I told you it's because of the dew. And I don't think it's got a mind of it's own so it's no good yelling at it." Legolas said sitting strait and proper upon a log all his own. Aragorn had stood up and begun pacing with annoyance.   
  
Rayan was sitting on the ground with his back against the log with Aradel in his arms. "Why are you so irritable tonight? Your not usually this annoying." He commented lazily. Aragorn simply shook his head though everyone knew why. He had been into the candy Aradel had snuck out of the Forbidden Realm, which had a huge amount of sugar in them. He was shaking a little.   
  
"We need more firewood. I'll go get some more firewood." He said restlessly reaching for Gimli's wood chopping ax.   
  
The woman of the group was to quick for him though and grabbed it out of his reach. "I don't think so, Shaky McShake." She told him nodding towards his trembling hands. "I'll get the firewood and you guys try and get him to settle down for the love of humanity."   
  
And with that she was off into the dark woods, they soon heard chopping noises from just beyond site. She was gone ten minutes in which Legolas had a conversation with Rayan that seemed to upset him a bit but no one noticed and no one cared. As long Aragorn didn't have any sharp objects they were all fine.  
  
A/N: Well, it looks like Aragorn won't be battling for a while. By restless i meant hyper but i didn't want it to sound to wierd so ya. If you haven't noticed i post two chapters at a time. Is that good or would it be better to post one because i'm running out of previously written stuff. So it's either one chapter at a time every two days or two chapters at a time every four days. Which do you think is better because i don't know and you're the ones reading it so it's your descision.:D Nehoo, bye-bye!:D 


	21. Rayan Leaves

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Rayan Leaves  
  
With an armful of hacked wood Aradel returned and threw it into a pile a ways away from the fire after putting on a log or two. She then replaced the ax and went to sit by Rayan who looked very disgruntled and distant. Just as she was sat down beside him he got up and moved to the opposite side of the blaze, a venomous look upon his face. She looked confused and stared at him for a while trying to read his face but it told nothing. She was very curious but she shrugged it off eventually and started a conversation with Legolas about where they were headed after the journey.   
  
He was going back to Mirkwood and his family and friends. Merry and Pippin piped in, they were going back to the Shire to see their friends and family and eat a lot more because if this quest has taught them anything it's live life to the fullest and that meant having the fullest stomach. Aragorn was of course going to Rivendell to marry Arwen then to Gondor to become it's King. Gimli was going to the mines under Minis Tirith and Helm's Deep. Only Rayan and Aradel stayed silent until someone asked her where she was going and Aragorn asked if she was going to Mirkwood.   
  
With a grunt of anger he shot up and stormed off into the night westward into the forest. Aradel looked quite surprised but not as though it hadn't happened before.   
  
"Hold on I just have to check on something." She excused herself politely and walked calmly after him.  
  
She followed the sounds of his angry footsteps ducking under branches, hopping over logs and pushing her way through the thick forest growth. Finally she caught up to him when he stopped at a clearing a long way from the fire where they had set up camp only hours ago and everything had been OK. It was at the edge of a rocky cliff overlooking the calm blue ocean. He was sitting on a log that sat right in the middle facing seaward and staring furiously out onto the water. She walked up beside him and sat down. He got up and turned his back on her leaning with one hand on a nearby tree using his other hand to rub his eyes irritably.   
  
"What's wrong with you? What did I do? Whatever it is please tell me because I'm completely clueless over here." She pleaded standing up yet again and approaching him cautiously as though he were a dangerous, wild beast.   
  
He remained silent and closed his eyes trying to block out her and everything else around him. "What did Legolas tell you?" Aradel asked, puzzled.  
  
He whipped around and stared her strait in the eye with a malicious glare. "Are you going back to Mirkwood when this whole thing is over? After the ring is destroyed and Middle Earth is safe and free once again."   
  
She was a little bit confused. What did he care if she went back? "No, probably not." She answered uncertainly.   
  
He shut his eyes closed tight in anger again. "Why not? What's wrong with it? Is it not good enough for you or are you just to stuck up to know what's good for you?" He asked venomously.   
  
She stared at him and raised her eyebrows in disbelief. A lot of questions ran through her head. Questions like 'why is he so mad at me?' 'What does he care if I go back to Mirkwood or not?' and one that particularly stood out 'does he think it has something to do with Legolas?' She stood there, dumbfounded for what seemed like an eternity to both of them.  
  
"I just don't think I'd be happy there. I've wandered around for so long and I like it. What do you care whether I go back to Mirkwood or not, anyway?" she finally exclaimed desperate for an answer. "I want the truth. What's going on with you?"  
  
He turned slowly and fixed her with a very dark look, almost murderous. "Fine, you want the truth here it is. I don't love you; in fact I don't even like you. You keep going on about how you're so much older than Legolas so that makes you the crown heir of the Mirkwood realm. You go back I go with you we get married I share the rule, I kill you I rule Mirkwood. And from what I've heard it's very powerful. And with it's army and what I could recruit from the Forbidden Realm we would be invincible." He revealed, an evil, psychotic, grin on his face as he stepped forward and she backed away astonished. "I know what your thinking and no I don't want to rule the world. I'm not that power hungry quite yet, but the night is still young. I just want to rule every Elven City in Middle-Earth that's all. Is that too much to ask? But that is apparently not going to work, seeing as you're not going to Mirkwood and you are the most stubborn person ever."   
  
He was so screwed up she thought that she was actually related to Legolas, and not even distantly. He thought that she was his sister. She nodded in sorrowful understanding. "And I was just an expendable pawn on the proverbial chess board of race domination." He nodded in agreement.   
  
The grin fell from his face and he backed up, making her thankful, as it had been very awkward. "Well now that you know and your not going back to Mirkwood I guess I'll have to leave. Go ahead tell anyone you want I'll be long gone before you get the chance. Don't expect to see me in the morning, I'm leaving tonight as soon as possible."   
  
He turned and walked back towards camp leaving her still in shock. She stood staring at the spot where he had been just seconds before for at least ten minutes before the full effect of what had just transpired sunk in and showed on her face.   
  
Tears welled in her eyes and he limbs became weak. She stumbled back and tripped over the log lying in the middle of the clearing. Regaining her balance she took a seat on the fallen tree put her face in her hands and she put all of her weight onto them. She sat and sat and sat silently a very long while until finally her head began to ache where she had been resting it on her hands.   
  
Then she lifted her head to the sun setting, washing the water with a warm orange glow. It was truly beautiful and she sat watching it until it finally disappeared below the watery horizon. Eye's red the woman sat for hours longer, long after darkness had crept from the depths of the sea and spread across the forest, sweeping over her like the waves upon the sand below the rocky wall before her.  
  
She whipped around as a crack issued from the trees behind her and Legolas emerged from the dark trees. He cast her a sympathetic glance and she turned her back to him trying to hide her reddened eyes. She had never let him see her cry and she wasn't about to start now.  
  
"He told us a little of what happened. Sort of." He sat placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I know how much he meant to you."  
  
She shook his hand off and replied softly, "And you know it's not just him, it's what he represented mostly. I really don't expect you to understand. You know what just never mind."   
  
"Try me, you'd be surprised at what I can understand." He sat beside her and looked at her expectantly.   
  
She took a deep breath and continued. "All my life no one has liked me other than my mother which is no great achievement because that's sort of required. Whilst I was wondering middle-earth I met so many people and not one of them liked me, let alone loved me. So one day I meet this guy and he loves me, you can imagine how great that felt. A little confusing but good. And now he doesn't love me he hates me. That makes me think how real everything else I've got is." She told him absent-mindedly looking out to sea. "No one likes me. Everyone hates me and they always will."   
  
"That is not true. I can name tons of people who like you and would do a whole lot for you." He tried to convince her. He apparently did not succeed judging by the cynical look she gave him. "Aragorn, Lord Elrond, Elrohir, Elledan, not to mention Ada just a few."   
  
"Oh, wow. I just met Aragorn like a month ago, and will most likely never see him again after this. Elrond is a grumpy old coot and I never ever have a chance to go see Elledan or Elrohir. And as far as your father goes I don't think he'll want to see me after I ditched you two." The depressed female retorted wittily. "No one I have easy excess to likes me, put it that way."   
  
"I like you. You are the best friend I've ever had and I wouldn't trade that for the world." He tried to comfort her again by putting a hand on her forearms. "I'm just surprised you're not crying, I would be. Wow your twitchy, are you having spasms or something."  
  
She chuckled and shook her head. "No, I don't cry. Or at least I haven't cried in a very, very long time. So instead of crying I twitch, I sit and cover my face while my muscles take the stress instead of my eyes." She shrugged and lowered her eyes to the ground again.   
  
The elf took her chin softly in his warm hands and lifted it to stare her strait in the eyes. "You'll get over it, you'll get over him. If he doesn't love you he's not worth your time. It doesn't matter what he, or anyone else thinks all that matters is that you're happy. It's your decision how your life goes, you are in complete power."  
  
Her lips curled into a smile. The way he put it made the whole situation seem better somehow. Complete power. She definitely liked that, she always did like being in control, though she gave power to those who deserved it when it was their time. She sat for a moment, staring into his eyes thinking.  
  
"You didn't even love him did you?" he asked with a sly smile.   
  
"Of course not, I think everyone knew that." she replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"So you'll definatly be OK then?"   
  
"I'm fine, your right I'll get over it, I always do." She informed him.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I told you, yes. If you say that one more time I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you." She warned smirking amusedly.   
  
He shook his golden head doubtfully. "You wouldn't you haven't planned what to do with my body or how to kill me in the first place."  
  
"You need to stop planning everything!" she exclaimed standing up and starting towards the forest. "Do something spontaneous for once in your life!"  
  
She was stopped all of a sudden by a hand on her wrist.  
  
A/N: Well that was interesting. Sort of. Well i've decided to post one chapter every two days so it's not late it's completely on purpose. I wonder why Leoglas is stopping Aradel from leaving? Well not really i've already written it but maybe you are so i'm just humouring you. Well now on to reviewer responses. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Arein: Thanks for the heads up about the homophones i'll keep an eye out for that. As for Aradel you can either wait for the ending of this story or read my series which is a prequel series at the moment. It tells there but don't tell anyone who hasn't read it yet. Don't want to ruin the surprise do we now? Glad you think it's interesting. :D  
  
Oscar the Troll: What in gods name is that supposed to mean?  
  
Elven Script: I know, brother's are so annoying. Today i was so beating mine with a really big stick of gum at the mall, it was hilarious. Well as you said enough about brother's 'cause right now he's trying to see what i'm typing and we can't have that now can we? Nehoo, bye-bye!:D 


	22. Extremely Unexpected Circumstances

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Extremely Unexpected Circumstances  
  
Skeptical she turned around to tell him to let go in an intimidating voice but couldn't as his lips were pressed against hers before she could. The kiss was brief but not without passion and lasted only a second. He drew back and watched her reaction with growing amusement.  
  
She stood there dumbfounded for several moments, then lifted a finger and opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again when the words didn't come. Finally all she could manage was "I…um…you…er…wha…uh…" she stammered swaying on the spot slightly. Her expressions changed frequently as if not sure what to do. Her mind was very much the same, buzzing with questions and unbelievable confusion. It was not every day that your best friend kissed you and it was certainly the last thing she had wanted at the moment.   
  
He laughed again and walked away into the darkness towards camp leaving her still at a loss of words and mind turned temporary to mush by this stunning act. After a while of thinking on the spot she lowered her finger and sat down on the fallen tree, this time a lot more cheerful then the last.  
  
She laughed at herself, and at him, and at the whole situation. It had not been what she wanted, although it wasn't as though she regretted it. All in all, the whole thing had been strange. That was the only word to sum it up strange.   
  
Tired and cold she decided to go back to camp and see who was still awake this late after dark. Legolas and Aragorn no doubt. For all the time she had known Legolas she had never seen him on a date or dealing with women in a romantic sense. Therefor she didn't know whether he would be shy, blushing and reserved but willing to talk or whether he would be ostentatious, telling Aragorn and the others, silly and giving her that strange look that stupid guys get and winking all the time which was just plain strange. Or maybe he would be up front and blunt about it and take her off to the side to talk about it quietly, perhaps he would just deny anything she accused or asked him of and be rude.   
  
While traveling trying in vain to follow the thin path through the forest she went off track and tripped over an upturned root sending her flying to the ground to land flat on her face.   
  
"Gotcha! We totally got you! We knew you would come this way instead of the path, didn't we?" Pippin's voice rang out from the dark veil of trees. He stepped out from behind a tree; his foot still outstretched and a little bruised where Aradel had tripped. The mischievous Hobbit was now doubled over with laughter.   
  
"Indeed we did, Pip." Merry replied smugly also doubled over clutching his ribs fearing they would split open from all his hearty laughter.   
  
They grins were quickly wiped off of their faces when she didn't get up but just remained on the ground propped up on her shoulders a hand somewhere on her face. Of course it was pitch black so all they could see was her lying on the ground.   
  
"Aradel? Why are you lying on the ground like that? Please get up." Pippin pleaded nervously stepping beside her and nudging her gently in the side with his boot.   
  
Slowly and wearily she pushed herself up with a scraped palm, the other still on her face. The slightly swaying woman took her hand off her face and wiped it on the loose material of her pants. Pippin and Merry gasped in union as their eyes saw what was on her face even through the blackness.   
  
Gimli had gone to sleep already and Merry and Pippin had gone off to play some trick on Aradel, which left Legolas and Aragorn sitting on opposite sides of the fire.   
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn addressed him curtly. The elf continued to stare into the fire and seemingly ignored him. He repeated himself but still no reply or reaction of any kind for that matter.   
  
"Legolas!" he half yelled into Legolas' sensitive ears. He jumped five feet in the air and brought his hand up to clutch his heart as though fearing it would leap out of his chest if he didn't.   
  
"Don't do that! I'm going to kill you if you do that once more, you know how sensitive my ears are!" he scolded Aragorn angrily. He took a deep breath and started to calm down oblivious to Aragorn holding a hand over his face to hide his laughing.   
  
"Alright, sorry but you were not listening. I had to do something to get your attention." He smiled kindly and went to join him at the other side of the blazing fire. "You seem preoccupied, mellon nin. What's on your mind?"   
  
"I'm not even sure. I guess its Aradel; I've never seen her so upset. She acts fine but I know she's just crying or something inside. We've been friends for so long you just know these things." He replied sadly gazing absent-mindedly into the fire again.   
  
"Why don't you talk to her about it. I see the way you look at her sometimes. That's how I used to look at Arwen when I first started dating her." He said gently, half-teasing half-completely serious. More on the serious side though.   
  
Legolas shuddered in slight disgust then turned his stare to Aragorn grubby face and stared indignantly "I don't look at her any differently then I look at you or Gimli or Pippin or anyone else in the fellowship."   
  
The ranger blinked and shot him a disturbed look "Well I hope to all the Valar that I am misinterpreting that look then because if I'm not then we're all in for a big surprise. And not a happy one."  
  
A/N: Well that was very unexpected. Ahem. Just to let you know that kiss was out of spite not whatever feelings or Legomance you think is coming up. It's not. Believe me i have 125 pages of this thing already written(in fourteen font) so trust me. I think he just wanted to scare her and that was the only, ONLY way he was going to do it. So that's straightened out. Ahem. Short one but still, tell me what you think. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D 


	23. Rock in the Face

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Rock in the Face  
  
With that he got up and stretched briefly. "If you want to talk you know I'm always here to listen. We've known each other for a long time as well." He offered kindly, his face sobering a little.  
  
"Thank you, mellon nin, but there is nothing to talk about really." The Elf replied with a gentle smile, trying to be nice though he felt like standing up and stomping off into the forest to sulk.  
  
As Aragorn was about to contradict his word Aradel came through the veil of trees with Pippin and Merry scampering around frantically.   
  
"Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"Can you walk OK? Are you sure?" They offered to help in more ways then she though possible and she had at one time had yell at them to keep them from grabbing her arms and dragging her along the ground instead of her walking.   
  
"I'm fine, would you two just go sit down. I think you've done more damage to yourselves then me." She laughed merrily with a hand to her face. She walked to her pack and grabbed a cloth. Finally she removed her hand and Aragorn gasped but Legolas sat, apparently not caring very much.   
  
Leading from alarmingly close to her left eye to just above the corner of her mouth ran a deep, bloody gash. It had bits of dirt in it and blood was still running freely from it all the way down her face and onto her hand through her neck and dripping a little onto her clothing.  
  
"Are you OK? That looks horrible. I told you two Hobbits, no mutilating, it's not funny!" Aragorn hopped over to her side to help her to sit down. She defiantly refused his arm and continued to stand. "I cut my face, not broke my leg!" she had argued.   
  
Legolas looked up briefly from the fire then looked back down. His head snapped back up and he raced over. "Oh, my god, I can't believe it!" he yelled as he did.   
  
Merry and Pippin agreed. "I know, we are horrible people. It was just a joke-" but they were cut short by their curiosity as to what he was doing when he reached for something at her neck.   
  
"You still have this? That's amazing I didn't think you'd keep it." He looked astonished as he held up a beautiful silver pendant with a few pearls of various sizes hanging from a silver chain along side another pendant nobody knew or cared about.   
  
"Yea of course, it's pretty why wouldn't I keep it? I've always liked the silver necklaces. Anything that's other than that or gold is to ostentatious." she informed him as though this were simple knowledge to everyone. "It's beautiful."   
  
He raised an eyebrow and questioned. "This is the one I gave you right?"  
  
She shot him a dull look as if to say 'what kind of question is that' and answered in a monotone. "Of course it's the one you gave me, who else is giving me necklaces? Aragorn? I don't think so."  
  
Legolas was about to retort something witty and argumentative but Aragorn cut in with a cloth soaked in some sort of herbal, healing concoction he had whipped up whilst they were fighting. "Hold still, this is going to sting a lot." He warned before applying the paste after cleaning applying a cloth to clean her bloody face. It did sting but she didn't wince or show any sign that she knew anything was touching her in any way.   
  
Legolas, however, did wince, "Doesn't that hurt? I know from experience it usually does sting horribly." He asked gently rather close to her face.   
  
"Yes, actually it does. Thank you for asking. And thank you for you concern." She added sarcastically, grinning widely scaring him quite a bit.   
  
He widened his eyes to show his high level of being uncomfortable. She wasn't usually polite or happy like that. "What kind of herb is that? Whatever it is I want some." He muttered to Aragorn barely audible so she couldn't here. She did and scowled at him but soon returned to her mock happy, polite mood.  
  
"OK, everyone back up. I have no room to work and some people's eyes are going to be seriously damaged." Aragorn instructed the rest of the fellowship, excluding Gimli who was still sleeping soundly a ways away from the fire, forcing them away with a glare and the motherly waving motion of his hands.  
  
"Real, masculine there, he man." Aradel commented, mockingly shooting him a sly smile.   
  
He returned the smile and applied more herbal paste. "Would you like me to let this get infected or not? I didn't think so."  
  
When the pasting was done no one had any material that could be used as a bandage. They tried asking her if she would consider using leave but she said no. They had asked Gimli, after waking him rather harshly, if he could spare a small patch of cloth from his clothing but he said no and fell back asleep instantly. So they left it bare and went to bed hoping it wouldn't rain the next day.   
  
The next morning everyone woke up at the crack of dawn, miserable and grumpy. For the majority of the fellowship it was because they were drenched and in a bad mood because of the heavy sheets of rain pouring down on them. Aragorn however loved the rain and was grumpy in the morning because Pippin was annoying him with his idiotic complaints again. Aradel too loved the rain and was grumpy simply because it was the crack of dawn and she was not a morning person.   
  
They tried in vain to make even a small fire to cook breakfast. Even when they had built a tiny poorly constructed canopy above it the steadily increasing amount of rain had destroyed it. They tried at least seven different kinds of kindling but nothing worked. Sadly they all ended up eating soggy Lambas bread while they started south towards Rohan, of Gondor.   
  
By mid day the rain had turned from sheets of rain to buckets and buckets of heavy drops pouring down on their miserable, wet heads. They grimaced as their feet lifted from the muddy ground with a squelching sound. The only happy people of the discouraged group were Aragorn and Aradel who talked cheerily with one another.   
  
"I love the rain. Everything about it, I wish it would rain all the time and I would go outside and dance in it all day and night." The wet but ecstatic female said to equally happy male companion.   
  
"I love the rain as well. It reminds me of Arwen, she used to drag me out of the palace every time it rained and we would walk and dance and have the most wonderful time." He grinned as he remembered his love from back home.   
  
"Well that's cute. When I was a child I used to run out and run around in endless circles with my arms out like a bird. Everyone thought I was crazy." She exclaimed grinning sweetly, for a crazy person. That bit of information on her childhood would have been very useful to Legolas to use against her in the future but unluckily he was too sad because of the rain and wasn't paying attention.   
  
They both turned their heads up towards the sky catching the drops on their tongues every once and a while, their eyes flickering as the heavy bits of water were caught there too. Then Aradel started to dance around a little, swerving in between the others much to their annoyance. Aragorn joined her just to annoy Pippin, he circled him over and over making him quite dizzy and at one point he did fall over. He quickly got up though and gave the happy ranger a malicious evil look then returned his gaze to the soggy forest floor.  
  
A/N: OK this time i really have not much to say. You know I really have no idea what i'm putting into these chapter when i post them. I know what i'm doing when i write them but i have almost completely forgotten by the time i post it. Crazy. That's normally why i have nothing to say in the ANs. Sorry i didn't post reviewer responses last couple of times but i was short for time. I love all you reviewers so much! I'm hyper. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Arien: I know! I hated him too, that's why i made him leave. I guess that makes sense doesn't it?   
  
Elven Script: That is an awesome way to get my brother! Way better then my stick of gum that's for sure. Lol. Excuse me while i find a couple of glasses mischievious look in eyes and laughing sinisterly  
  
Muddie21: Glad you like it! As to the point of your question: God no! Ask him that and he will throw up. Trust me someone's already asked him that, hee hee. Inside joke sorry. 


	24. Rain

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Rain  
  
Eventually they did stop and every one else let out a relieved sigh. Aragorn went to talk to Merry about Pippin and Aradel went to talk to Legolas.   
  
"Enjoying yourself are you?" she asked grinning mockingly at him as he gave her a venomous look at the spring in her step as she approached him.   
  
"No. And you know it so leave me alone."  
  
"No, I think you need some cheering up. What have you done lately that made you happy?" she asked intently giving him a strange look with her head tilted to one side to see his face which was faced squarely at the muddy ground.  
  
He looked up and towards they gray sky thinking he smiled. "I ate dinner last night. It was very good I could have eaten all night. No comparison to Elvish food but better then I've had for a while."  
  
His female companion's look told him that that wasn't good enough. "Alright then, what has happened in the past year that made you really, really happy?" she asked hoping for a better answer then 'I ate something'  
  
He thought, again, for a few moments then replied in a low voice. "I saw you again." He told her bluntly looking her strait in her deep brown eyes.   
  
She stared back into his icy blue eyes then turned upward to the sky an exasperated smile playing on her lips. "You don't have a lot of good stuff happen to you do you? Watch me I can think of one. I met an old boyfriend. I know what your thinking and the fact that he's a complete scum bag wasn't apparent to me at the time so it doesn't count." She added seeing the look on his face. "So how's Mirkwood been doing lately?"   
  
He laughed and told her that it had been going better and better since the end of the war with the dwarves and everything was going wonderfully. She laughed harder, swallowing a fair amount of rain, and reminded him that that was around the time that she left. He was forced to consider the fact that her absence was the cause of all the good things happening but quickly dismissed it as a strange coincidence.  
  
They continued to remenis about Mirkwood and the crazy things they had done when they were younger. The rest gave them dirty looks, as they were laughing hard and Legolas' mood greatly improved. She had always been able to bring his spirits up on cloudy days, always been able to make him laugh, even if it was in the most inappropriate times.  
  
The next three days were quite uneventful unless you included Merry missing a few hours of sleep and almost falling into the fire if it had not been for Aradel roughly pulling him back, Gimli trying to chop a living tree down and Legolas exploding at him, or Pippin annoying Aragorn until his right eye started to twitch, at which point Aradel, just for fun poked him right in the cheek and him starting to yell and scream ferociously while she sat and smiled apparently satisfied with her results events.   
  
However, Aradel found herself being woken by noises in the woods in the middle of the night. And every time she did wake up she would ask herself the same things. 'What was that?', 'Just a harmless nocturnal creature looking for some scraps to eat?', 'A flesh hungry beast ready to pounce on it's latest victim, us?', 'A skilled archer notching an arrow?'. The noises would stop so she went back to sleep.   
  
At the very end of the third day since leaving the cliff where Rayan had left they came across a clearing where Pippin cried out in pain.   
  
"What is it? Did you twist an ankle?" Aragorn asked, apprehensively stepping forward.  
  
"No, I stepped on a rock. The soles of my shoes are so thin it poked right through and it really hurt for your information." He replied grumpily.   
  
"Well, it's obvious your foot doesn't need any rest but we have been walking for three days strait. I suppose we can stop early tonight. But we still have to get started early in the morning." Everyone groaned as the morning was the worst part of the day for the majority of them, excluding Gimli who was used to it because he was expected to start mining early in the morning when it wasn't too hot below the earth.   
  
The rain had stopped a while ago but the firewood they did manage to find was still reasonably wet and took some time to start. Once they did have a blaze they cooked dinner and ate in silence, not having much to say. Everyone was very relaxed and tired after dinner so they sat in oblivion by the fire dreaming of home and the million places they would have rather been right then.   
  
Aradel however was upright and alert at all times, paranoid from the noises that awoke her more and more frequently every night. Her eyes darted from tree to tree and in between, searching as far as her eyes could see for anything that might pose a threat. Her ears listened for any sounds, strained to hear behind her for where she couldn't see. Every sense was tensed and working to keep her from being taken advantage of in any way.  
  
But the fire was so warm and the soft ground was so comfortable. It was very hard to resist the lull of sleep and soon the long days walk took its toll on her body and she started to relax along with everyone else. Her eyes started to droop and she fell into the deepest sleep she had had in a while, a long while. She didn't know whether it was the warmth of the fire, the fact that everyone else was awake and at least half-conscious, or the strange sense of security the people around her had earned themselves but at the moment she didn't care.   
  
Then there it was again the crack of a broken twig somewhere in the darkness around her. Wearily, she sat up and propped herself on her elbows and looked around. She didn't see anything, other then the fact that Legolas was awake though she didn't know why. Unable to get back to sleep from uneasiness she got up and began walking in circles around the rest of her sleeping friends.  
  
A/N: She finally fell asleep. God Aradel's paranoid, don't you think. I do. Do you think she'll get attacked?! Not very likely. it's about 10 to 90. The ninety is that she doesn't get attacked. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Kat L.: Glad you liked it, thank!:D  
  
Elven Script: I tried it but it didn't work. Apparently the little brat is smarter than i expected. :( Oh well i guess it's back to beating him to uncousciousness. Sigh. I almost forgot to update today, lol. :D  
  
ainu lote: What is that supposed to mean?   
  
Mistopurr: Oh goody your back! I've missed you:D I don't care how long they are, there's lots of them! I also forgot about the dance thing, i often do that. I'm listening to really loud music right now so im barely conscious right now. :D 


	25. Suspicious Person

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Suspicious Person  
  
Just then a dark figure jumped out from behind a tree, and faster then a bolt of lightning draped a thick blanket over her head and tightened it dangerously close to her neck with his arm. Whoever it was began to slowly drag her back towards the forest as she fought back with all her might while draped in the black, completely opaque cloth.   
  
In desperation she lashed out and her fist collided with something soft that felt like a face. Waving her hands around her like a lunatic she grabbed hold of a chunk of hair and pulled as hard as she could, pulling most of it out and a satisfying yelp of pain issued from her attacker's mouth.   
  
With an expert twist she broke free of his grip and kicked him in the shin with all her strength, with the cloth still tightly tied around her head. Totally disoriented she stumbled around trying to find her way over to him to kick him some more she heard that Legolas, through all her muffled screams, had gotten up and tried to set her free. Unfortunately the frantic woman had punched him in the face momentarily stunning him. Now he was holding him with his arms behind his back twisted in an uncomfortable position.   
  
She stopped, calmed down, and reached down into her ankle holster to pull out a knife, which she used to rip the cloth from her face. She turned and faced her attacker. Legolas expected her to kick him once or twice then blindfold him and take him into the forest where he expected she would spin him around three times and push him away from the camp to find his way around blind as a bat. However her reaction was quite different.   
  
Laughter burst from her pretty lips and smiled at him. "Tathar, how are you? Still working for him I suppose?"   
  
He smiled back at her as she pushed Legolas' arms away from his. They shared a short friendly embrace and he looked her up and down. "I'm great, thank you. Yes, he sent me here to take you back to him, of course I knew you would beat me half to death and such but I couldn't refuse a chance to see you again. You have changed a lot since I last saw you."   
  
He was tall, taller then her, had blue eyes and blonde-white hair. He wore a silver and blue hunting tunic and looked like the complete opposite of Aradel.   
  
"I have changed, but lets not talk about that. Why did he want me back all of a sudden?" she asked a little more seriously.   
  
"I'm not sure, he would not tell me, but I think it has something to do with the heir of some where." His smile was quickly replaced with a puzzled look. She too wore an expression of puzzlement, biting her lip whilst thinking.   
  
"Would somebody mind filling me in on what in Valar is happening here? Aradel why are you conversing so calmly the elf who just attacked you so viciously?" Legolas cut in irritably.   
  
She started as though she just realized he was there and chuckled a bit. "Oh, my I've been so rude, please excuse me." He nodded. "Legolas, this is Tathar, my old friend. Galin, this is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, son of Lord Thranduil. He has been my loyal and dear friend for years on end." She smiled curtly as they shook hands politely though it was obvious neither one of them cared in the least about the other.   
  
She turned back to the new elf. "The heir thing makes sense but why has he just realized it? I wonder if it is he is just slow and stupid, or has a timeline planned out. Either way he's never going to get me and you had best be going or he will surely have you head."  
  
He turned and looked back over his shoulder as he left. "Nammarie, Aradel, good luck with the quest and may you always be as resilient as ever." They grinned at each other and he left abruptly.   
  
"That was rather strange. Who was he? Why did he want you? What is with the heir thing? Who is this 'he' person?" Legolas asked very quickly. Aradel turned to him and raised an eyebrow incriminatingly. He held up his hands in innocence. "I just don't like being misinformed."  
  
"Well your not misinformed are you now?" she said walking slowly back to her little bed she had set up for herself before falling asleep.   
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No, your not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Legolas, I ask you. How can one be misinformed if one is not informed at all?" she stared at him waiting for a response but he simply glared at her, apparently lost for some witty retort.   
  
"Shut up. I wish to be informed then. Right now." He demanded standing in front of her threateningly. Instead of cringing in fear, as was the intent, she looked at him in that special way that made him almost cringe in fear and he suddenly wasn't feeling so big. "Please?" he corrected himself sheepishly.   
  
"Fine. He's my husband, we have two children, we live in Lothlorien and he is the son of Celeborn, that's why we were glaring at each other non-stop while we were there." She informed him calmly fixing her cloak that was spread on the ground.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and we have a huge orchard of beautiful forest and many horses and we live in a huge mason overlooking beautiful Lake Not!" she turned away rolling her eyes mockingly.   
  
He narrowed his eyes, not amused by her little joke. "Liar, and I thought I could trust you. Fine, keep you secrets I'll get them out of you one day and when I do I will hold them against you for the rest of your natural life. And I shall tell everyone I come across your great secret and the world will know and mock you. I'm going to sleep."   
  
He lay down beside her, where he had been sleeping before, and put his head on his arm as a pillow. She leaned over towards him. "Now I really want to tell you." She commented sarcastically. His expression remained blank but she could see he was now more bitter then the strongest coffee. Disgruntled he turned his back to her and began to fake snoring to make sure she didn't talk any more.   
  
She grinned and turned her back to him and closed her eyes, only to have them flicker wildly as usual, and fall into the sweet, bliss of ignorant unconscious slumber.   
  
The next morning they all awoke with a spring in their steps since the sun was shining and there wasn't a sign of rain cloud for miles in the sky. They ate a small breakfast, much to the disappointment of Merry and Pippin, and continued to walk at a fast, steady pace. Legolas and Aradel locked eyes for a moment and at that moment their differences from the last night were forgotten and everything was back to normal. Or at least as normal as it got between those two.  
  
A/N: I guess it was in the ten percent then, hee hee i'm so evil. I wonder who Tathar works for. Hm. I'm sorry if i've already used the name Tathar but i find it hard to keep track of the names i have and haven't used. It's 1:17am here, so what time is it in England? Lots of people i know are from England or half way across the world. I'm from Canada so yea. Canada rules! On saturday i'm going to PlayLand(amusment park) with my friend! yay! I'm sure you really needed to know that. Don't worry i'll still be able to update that night. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Elven Script: I know, stupid educated(barely) brother. Next one will be up on Saturday. Yep that's two days, i can count! 


	26. Dreaming

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Dreaming  
  
The day proved to be hot, dreary, and soggy from the past rain. With every step a squalching sound issued from below them. The air was thick like they were walking through a large pool of mud. The majority of the fellowship enjoyed the change from the rain, although they didn't much appreciate the sweltering walking conditions. But the lone female grew steadily more tired and looked, as though the tremendous heat would kill her with time.   
  
The sun seemed to really have a powerful effect on her. Her pretty brown eyes drooped a little with every step, the sunlight made her skin look unnaturally pale and her face gaunt and empty. Large bags under her eyes had developed by midday and her usually fast walking slowed to slower then Pippin but faster then Gimli. Her normally flamboyant and bouncy hair lay listless and lifeless at her slender neck. Everyone was either just as tired or much, much cheerier and didn't notice though.  
  
So through the heat they trudged on growing more and more tiresome as they went but still keeping high spirits. Everything went about as it usually did. They had actually picked up a routine over the many long days. In the morning Pippin and Legolas would annoy Aradel simply because she hated mornings. Then they would set off yet again and Pippin would annoy everyone while everyone else had there own little groups or couplings. Aragorn and Pippin, Gimli and Merry, and Legolas and Aradel would always walk side by side. And two out of three of them enjoyed their company.  
  
They stopped at night, went to bed early, and woke up late. They were low on food so Aradel and Aragorn went out to hunt for edible pants or, if they were lucky, a nice plump deer. When they returned they found everyone staring blankly into the fire pit they made.   
  
"Aragorn, help us." Pippin jumped up and ran to tug on his sleeve. "We tried to make some fire but without you we don't know how."   
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and, smiling weakly walked over to the small pile of twigs and sticks they had prepared and picked up two of the smoothest ones. He began to rub them together and after only a few short seconds a tiny tendril of smoke floated up. A spark was seen just before he cried out in pain and stumbled backwards.   
  
"I've cut my hand." He exclaimed wincing as he looked at the shallow but all the same painful cut. "Does anyone know how to mix herbs?"   
  
There was an awkward silence as everyone eyed each other and looked around.   
  
"I do." Aradel said. "Who has cloth and some simple knowledge of which herbs combine to create a non-toxic solution."   
  
Again, there was an awkward silence in which they all sorted through their knowledge of herbs and medicine.   
  
"I do." It was Aragorn, still holding his bloody hand. "From now on you and I are the official doctors of this fellowship. Does anyone object? No, I suspected as much. Now in my bag over there is a bundle. That bundle consists of cloths. Pick one out and while your doing that I'll look in my other bundle which has the medicine in it."  
  
They nodded in agreement and the rest went back to staring at the empty fire pit as they went to work. Aradel took the herbs the surprisingly easy to work with ranger had gotten her and mashed them up in a bowl. She then combined them with water and dipped the cloth into it before dabbing his cut with it. He winced as this particular concoction, like so many others, stung. Alot. Grabbing another white cloth she wrapped it around his hand and tied it so it would stay on securely for as long as it needed.   
  
"You know, we still need a fire." Merry commented pointedly eyeing the two that had now taken a seat around the pit.   
  
"And Aragorn is the only one who knows how to make it." Gimli added trying to sound intelligent.   
  
Legolas rather obviously leaned over to look directly at the woman sitting a person away from him still tending to her friend's hand. She stopped when she noticed him staring intently at her.   
  
"What?" she asked innocently shrugging in confusion.   
  
He grinned. "You have great fire making skills if I remember correctly. Why don't you give it a shot?"   
  
She laughed heartily. "Your memory must be failing you. I haven't lit a fire in years and years. In fact I can't even remember the last time a made a fire on my own."   
  
"May I remind you that you are our only hope for dinner so I suggest you get started on trying to make that fire, Aradel." Pippin said with a hint of agitation.  
  
She scowled at him, then at Legolas as they both laughed. Reluctantly she got down on her knees and picked up the two sticks with the largest gripping area. Quickly as she could she rubbing them together trying in vain to create even a spark.   
  
For an hour or so she did this all the while trying to ignore some comments being thrown at her and trying to abide by others. Her hands grew blistered and sore and her mood annoyed and snappy. Eventually she threw down her tenth pair of sticks and told them all she gave up and ordered Pippin to continue as he was the one yelling at her to do it differently all the time.   
  
She watched amusedly as the concerned for dinner Hobbit didn't do any better than her, probably worse. So they went without dinner that night other then a small piece of Lambas bread and some nutritious but disgusting edible plants they had found in the forest earlier.  
  
With the enormous amount of walking they had done that day with the tiny dinner made for early bedtimes for all. My nightfall everyone was sleeping soundly under their cloaks, except for Aradel whom was sleeping on her cloak content with just her clothes so keep her warm. And as usually they slept in their pairings all around the circle of rocks they had arranged for the fire, which obviously didn't happen.  
  
Suddenly Legolas awoke as an arm came very close to hitting him in the face and it would have had he not woken and dodged it. He wearily looked to his side where Aradel was thrashing violently in her sleep. He smiled weakly she was having a nightmare.   
  
"Wake up, Aradel, wake up." He bent down and shook her gently, whispering into her ear. "Come on you're keeping me awake!" he said a little more harshly then he had intended.  
  
Then suddenly she quickly bolted upright, breathing heavily with tears in her wide eyes, darting everywhere. She drew in a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly as she shakily let it out. Her breathing calmed and she opened her eyes to see Legolas staring at her intently.   
  
"What was that about?" he asked in a hushed whisper as to not wake the others.  
  
"I had a nightmare." She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.   
  
"About what if I may ask." He rolled his eyes in a way that she couldn't see and turned back to her with a supportive and understanding look.   
  
She sighed deeply and shut her eyes trying to remember. "My mother's face." She began slowly. "Her mouth is moving but no words come. Then my father's face just above Mount Doom both completely enveloped in flame. The flame spreads to all Mirkwood, Rivendell and … Lothlorien, then they are completely enveloped. A face, your face clear and bright. Then it burns the flesh melts and turns to ash and falls onto the charred cinders that once were the Elven realms. Then my mother's voice." She looked at him with wide, shiny eyes, filled with tears threatening to spill. She spoke her last words in a hushed barely audible voice, as if afraid someone would hear. "My mothers voice echoes in my head. It says: The end is coming. None will be spared. All that is good must come to an end. The end is coming. It is here."  
  
Then silence, deep, long, horrible silence as the terrifying dream sank into them both. Aradel began to shake and quiver slightly with her knees still drawn to her chest. Legolas put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him as the tears spilled down her cheeks, though her face remained the same. And they sat there for what seemed like an eternity, until the Elven prince was sure she was asleep, eye flickering wildly as usual and went to his own cloak and fell into deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Well that was a bit of a scary dream. It will make slightly more sense in the future. Which reminds me i need to make it make sense in the future. Anyhoo i haven't got that many reviews lately :( hint hint Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Elven Script: I know, it is a shame. We'll have to think up some more extra good trickery, i suppose. Well there goes my weekend, Lol! :D  
  
Muddie21: I don't think so the chances are very low. Of course if someone kills me and takes over my story maybe in the end they will but i seriously doubt that will happen. 


	27. Entering Rohan

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Entering Rohan  
  
When Legolas awoke the sun was shinning and a fire was crackling in the pit. He silently cursed himself for sleeping in so late as he got up and stumbled his was to sit with the rest of the fellowship.   
  
"Why didn't anyone wake me?" he asked taking a plate of sausage and eggs that Pippin passed him.   
  
Aradel looked up from her plate. "You looked like you needed the sleep that's all. Besides you eat fast and are usually ready a long time before the rest of us so we saw no harm in letting you sleep a few minutes longer."   
  
He shook his head and rolled his eyes then began to eat quickly. Once he shot a questioning glance at Aradel and his reply had been a bright smile and friendly nod, everything was fine. It was, after all, just a nightmare and it was long forgotten, for now.   
  
They were quick to pack up and leave, still heading strait south for Rohan. Aragorn had told them they were very close to the borders of Gondor and after that it was only an hours walk to Rohan. No one was listening though, to submersed in their own thoughts and ponderings to be bothered.   
  
As the day grew late the sun became more and more hot and tedious, and not only the female of the group was effected. All of their movements became slow and sluggish, no one talked much as they were not able to spare the energy. Legolas again noticed that Aradel looked much more tired then the rest and far, far more distraught.   
  
"Are you OK? You look like you're about to die." He commented when she began limping ever so slightly that no one couldn't notice but him. And that was only because he was staring at her feet because there was nothing else to do.   
  
"I'm fine, I just didn't get as much sleep as I would have liked last night. That's all, I swear." She added seeing the skeptical look on his face.   
  
"Is this about that nightmare of yours? Because if it's becoming a problem I know some herbs and therapies that can do wonders for it. When I was young Ada used to-" he was cut off by the holding up of Aradel's hand, not wanting to go over Legolas' orc nightmare again.  
  
"It has nothing to do with the nightmare, there was rock in my back." Then she gave him a look that said 'if you bring it up once more I'm going to have to bash your head in with a rock' so he just shut up. A very wise decision indeed.   
  
So they walked and all the time she was getting worse. Her limp intensified and her breathing became a lot softer then it should have been. She had large bags under her eyes, that was the only physical aspect of her exhaustion but he could feel that she was greatly in need of rest. Of course, he didn't dare do anything about it because she would surely have his head on a spike and this put him in a bit of a disposition.  
  
By the time night fell she almost collapsed by the fire and went strait to sleep. She only slept for ten minutes though, then she woke and sat with the rest of them. She was acting rather strangely sitting just outside the firelight with her knees brought up to her chest shivering slightly. Everyone still thought she was asleep. All but Legolas, whose Elven ears could hear her fast, short breathing.  
  
When they had all fallen asleep she crept into the fire light and just sat, staring at the red embers of the previous fire. Her eyes kept darting all over as if afraid something or someone was watching her, looking for her. So she sat, nervous and quivering until daylight when Aragorn was the first to rise.   
  
"Good morning. Why are you up so early?" he asked when he saw her starting to prepare breakfast.   
  
"Making breakfast, you make the fire." She tossed him a couple of sticks. "How'd you sleep?"   
  
"Fine, couldn't sleep for the longest time though. I though I would never get to sleep." He laughed trotting over to the fire pit and easily igniting the two sticks he held. "And you?"   
  
"Me too. I didn't get to sleep for about two hours. I was too preoccupied, thinking about everything." She replied rather distantly.   
  
"Define everything."  
  
"Exactly what I said, everything. About my mother, my father, my friends, Mirkwood, Rivendell, thoughts kept flooding my mind and they didn't want me to sleep." She said while frying some sausages and eggs for the two of them. The rest could make their own this morning.   
  
"Rivendell. Were you thinking of that time where you were making out with Elrohir in the courtyard?" he said with a devilish grin and a mocking laugh.   
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked turning a confused and a bit disturbed look on him.   
  
"You know, it was at night and he met you and said you looked pretty and stuff like that. Then he kissed you under the stars drenched in moonlight. It was sickeningly romantic." He replied still wearing a grin.   
  
She pondered it and for a moment there was a stiff silence. Then realization came across her face, then exasperation. "You dimwit that was you!"  
  
"I was not kissing Elrohir!"  
  
"No, you kissed me after I sent Elrohir away for trying to kiss me. I gave you confidence or whatever for getting to know Arwen!" she replied shaking her head.   
  
"Yea, I just wanted you to acknowledge it." He said smugly. She reached across and smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! Don't do that, I hate that!" he said almost screaming with frustration. Her reply was to stick out her tongue and turn back to her breakfast. She divided it evenly and handed him his share.   
  
"What's all this yelling for?" came the grumpy voice of Gimli from a little while back. He sat up and rubbed his head absent-mindedly. "Can't a Dwarf sleep in these days without being woken up by a couple of rude humans?"   
  
"Thank you!" Aradel exclaimed waving a hand at him. He and Aragorn raised an eyebrow, looked sad that they had not prepared breakfast for him and began cooking his own.  
  
Then one after another they all started waking up, the last being Pippin as usual. After they all ate quickly with Aragorn breathing down their necks he herded them all up and to get going because, as he often told them, the sooner they get to Rohan the better.   
  
As the sun grew stronger and climbed higher into the sky again, Aradel grew weaker and faint. She wore a dreamy expression all the time now and was at the back of the fellowship with only Legolas most of the time. He was starting to get worried and that definitely showed on his face especially when he was glancing over at her nervously.   
  
As they were walking in a particularly dense part of the forest, which Aragorn told them meant they were closer to Rohan, Aradel's head snapped up and she suddenly became alert and tense. Her eyes darted to the bushes and trees surrounding them.  
  
"What is it?" the elf beside her asked in a low voice.   
  
"Men approach. They watch us." She replied quickly in a hushed voice. Her hands were twitching as if about to grasp the sword strapped to her waist.   
  
The entire fellowship stopped when a twig snapped just beyond their site. Everyone drew their swords, except for Legolas who instinctively drew his bow and an arrow from the quiver strapped to his back.   
  
"Who goes there?" Aragorn's voice boomed out echoing the tiniest bit. Someone replied by stepping out of cover behind them. They all whipped around, nervous and on edge, pointing their weapons threateningly.   
  
"We are a patrol group of the Rohirum. I am afraid, Lord Aragorn, that we must escort you to the city and to the King." The soldier said, nervousness lacing his voice ever so slightly. At this his entire platoon stepped out and surrounded them in a non-threatening way. A sigh of relief issued from the mouths of the fellowship in union as they seethed their weapons.   
  
They followed the patrol group through the forest until the came across a plain. From there they could see the stone walls of the city with flags showing the symbol of Rohan. A white horse on a green background. From there it was only thirty minutes until they were at the gates.   
  
When the lead soldier told the guard their business the great oak doors swung slowly open, creaking and heavy. There they were lead to the small palace at the top of the hill that was occupied by the people of Rohan. A few men could be seen sitting around a fire talking seriously about the war at hand. They were lead up the narrow dirt path to the great mahogany doors of the prestigious fortress of King Theoden.  
  
"Your weapons, please." The soldier asked, stepping in front of them just before they entered.   
  
Each of them glanced uncertainly at the others, unsure. Finally Aradel gave up her weapons closely followed by Aragorn then the others. Once their weapons were in the guard's custody another two opened the mahogany doors and let them pass.  
  
They entered the hall and all gasped in union at who was standing just in front of Theoden, King of Rohan. He had long white hair, down to his upper back tied over a white robe that seemed to glow even in the minimal light that was in the hall. He held a long white staff in one hand and as he turned the other waved at them welcomingly along with the friendly smile that was on his face.  
  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn exclaimed, before he ran up and embraced him warmly.   
  
"Aragorn, it is good to see you again. As it is to see all of you again, I didn't think I would get to." he replied looking them all in the eye after Aragorn had backed away slightly.  
  
"Gandalf! I can't believe this, how can you be alive?" Pippin exclaimed giddily running up and, too, embracing the wizard now clad in white.   
  
"But…but…you fell." Aragorn stammered not letting his eyes stray from his old friend.   
  
Gandalf smiled fondly at them all and explained, "Through fire, and water. On the lowest dungeon, on the highest peak I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth." He let his eyes glaze over in memory at this point. "Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars field of end, and everyday was as long as a life age on the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."   
  
"What a tale that was. You're a hero, Gandalf." Aradel said with a grin. He inclined his head in her direction, acknowledging her.   
  
After a long while of speaking with Gandalf they noticed King Theoden sitting on his thrown listening intently. They all directed their gaze towards him and he stared impassive back.   
  
"What's with him?" Aradel asked Gandalf in a barely audible whisper.   
  
"He was under Saruman's spell and bid to do nothing of his takeover. I released him from it just before you came in and he has yet to regain his strength." He replied in a similar whisper.   
  
She nodded in acknowledgment as Theoden stood and looked at Eowyn who had just entered the hall and stared at her uncle in disbelief. Joyously, she ran to him and he looked into her eyes.   
  
"I know your face." He said weakly, with a fond smile. "Eowyn." She grinned back and embraced him giddily. As they were doing that Grima was trying to sneak out without them noticing. This failed horribly and Gandalf literally threw him out through the mahogany doors.   
  
He landed on his face and pleaded for his Lord's forgiveness while he was sprawled on the ground and Theoden stood above him wielding his sword.   
  
"I have only ever served you my lord." He pleaded, pathetically.   
  
"Your witchcraft would have had me on all fours crawling like a beast!" the King roared furiously.   
  
"Send me not from your sight." Grima continued to plead. Then Theoden raised his sword ready to deal the mighty blow that would release Grima of his head but was stopped rather suddenly by Aragorn. After a few whispered words he lowered his sword.  
  
Taking advantage, Grima ran through the crowd of people that had come to watch crying, "Get out of my way!" loudly and pushing his was through them.   
  
Aragorn stepped forward and faced the crowd, "Hail Theoden King" All of the city before him bowed as did the fellowship behind him.   
  
The King turned to Gandalf and asked. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" With a saddened look overcoming his face Gandalf informed him of his son's death and led him to the burial site.   
  
A short while afterwards Hama, the lead soldier that had lead them there, informed them that they would be lead to their sleeping quarters and would have to follow him. They did as they were told and followed him into the old stone castle. They climbed a flight of stairs and turned a corner to reach the hallway in which the doors leading to the rooms were etched into the stone walls.   
  
They were split into two, yet again, and given the rooms in the middle of the hall across the way from each other. Hama bid them good day and left after telling them that dinner would be held in the main hall at sunset. Weary from their long journey Aragorn, Gimli and Merry retired to their room on the left while Aradel, Legolas and Pippin entered in the right.   
  
Once inside Pippin collapsed on one of two low beds stuffed with what seemed to be soft hay or grass. There were two pillows on each bed stuffed with duck down. There was a lone window set low on the wall opposite the door.   
  
Pippin had claimed the bed closest to the door, naturally, and Legolas and Aradel stepped inside and looked at each other. "Who gets the bed?" she asked her face impassive.   
  
"I don't know. You look pretty tired, though, from your dream. Maybe a nice soft bed will stop them and you'll get some sleep, you can have to bed. I'll sleep on the floor." He commented his face impassive as well.   
  
She looked uncertain and slightly confused at his sudden gentlemanly change of character. "Are you sure?" she asked slowly.   
  
"Of course."  
  
She raised an eyebrow indignantly.  
  
"I'm sure, see that patch of stone over there in the corner?" he exclaimed pointing, "That looks wonderfully soft and warm. We should get some sleep before dinner, no offense but you look like death."   
  
She sneered but didn't say anything but just strode slowly to the bed and lay down. It wasn't the most comfortable beds in the world but they beat lying on a thin cloak with ten rocks crammed in your back. Immediately after her head hit the pillow she was asleep.   
  
Darkness, complete and utter darkness. A face appears, it's her mother, but her face isn't smiling as usual. It is sad and solemn as if a family member had just died. Her mouth moves but no words come out and it adds an eerie feeling to everything around her. Her face fades again and is replaced with flashes of images. Images of Mirkwood, the Rivendell, then Lothlorien. Finally a mountain, it takes a while for her to recognize it but when she does she wishes she hadn't. Mt. Doom. The three Elven realms appear below it and begin to burn, smoke rises slowly in rivets and an evil face forms within it but is whisked away as fast as it appeared. That face was of Celeborn. The cities are now in cinders and a face appears above them, smiling and happy, Legolas' face. She watches in horror as his face burns and the smile remains, strong and true. His flesh melts away and bone is transformed to ash, and is blown away in the chilling wind that now sweeps the darkened place. Then darkness, complete and utter darkness.   
  
Her mother's voice rings through the darkness, soft and quick. "The end is coming. None will be spared. All that is good must come to an end. The end is coming. It is here!" The last words are hissed as though it were looming over her ready to swallow her and everything she loved into the abyss.   
  
She bolted upright, drenched in a cold sweat, breathing heavily in terror. Her eyes darted around the room in search of the source of the eerie voice, her mother's. She wanted to see her mother's comforting face again. As she realized it was only a dream she sighed deeply and lay back down.  
  
A/N: Alright for those who have read the series, Aradel did NOT in any way shape or form kiss Elrohir at any point in time. Just slightly more sick than the whole Aragorn and Arwen thing. They're cousins you know, sixty times removed but still cousins. So now they're all in Rohan, I'm sorry if some facts or whatever are wrong but i haven't actually read this chapter in a while.   
  
Arien: Yea, she neglects to tell him alot of things. I like the pushing little brother into a cliff idea. :D  
  
kazbels: I told you it was original:D  
  
I like MINTS: Hey, so do i! I found your review very...interesting. Lol. Maybe we should both stay off the sugar for a while. (Note: I'm saying that while drinking a milkshake):D  
  
Elven Script: I don't need no body's help. I'm to lazy to do it anyways. Lol. :D  
  
Muddie21: You don't sound nagging, don't worry. As i've probably said before i update every two days, so i don't run out of material before you guys read it all. Lol, this one is about page 105 and i've got 140 pages so if i update to fast i'll run out then be under a whole bunch of pressure to write and that's not cool. Nehoo, thanks for reviewing(you and everyone else) bye-bye!:D 


	28. The Music Room

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep! The Music Room "Stop dreaming!" she told herself angrily. "Don't dream, you know the effect it has on you." "I'm afraid I can't control that." She jumped as Legolas' voice pierced her scolding herself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his face in his hands in exhaustion. "Yes, you are and you know it." She smiled, "Besides I wasn't taking to you, I was talking to myself. I swear I am in perfect mental health." At this she rolled her eyes humorously, "What time is it anyway?" He raised his head, exposing dropped eyes with purple bags under them and stared at her dully. "I am not in control of my dreams, I in fact don't often have any. You are not in perfect mental health, if you were you probably wouldn't be here or have met me. You would be at home waking someone else up at Valar knows what time. I don't know what time it is, but I do know that it is still dark with no sign of dawn on the horizon and therefor hours earlier then I should be up." He replied, anger lacing his voice. She snorted quietly. "Someone needs a nap." She commented rather more loudly than she had intended. "I was having one until you woke me." "Then go back to sleep, genius." "Was that sarcastic?!" "Of course not, I would never do anything like that your highness." He narrowed his eyes and swung his legs back into the warmth of his covers, slipping the rest of his body in as well. He muttered goodnight and slipped off to sleep, his eyes dropping, glossy and unfocused. He looked very out of character when he slept. She sighed again and leaped out of bed, now fully awake. It was strange, being so awake, she had only gotten about half an hours sleep since should was unable to sleep after the first ten minutes then being woken by Pippin kicking something in his sleep. As a precaution she had tucked him into bed herself making the covers a tad bit tight but all the same he could still breathe so everything was all right. Except for the fact that she hadn't slept more then a half-hour in the past week. She limped over to the window, her foot was in a great amount of pain at the moment. She finally decided to limp her way down to whatever pitiful human healing resources they had. No matter how human she was there was no denying the effectiveness of Elven medicine. Silently she opened the door, slipped out, and began to walk around in search of a guard that might be of assistance. After about five minutes she found herself around a corner, down a flight of steps and around another corner at the entrance hall. At the doors were too guards, one she recognized as Hama and another she didn't know that name of. "Hello, there, gentlemen. How are you this fine night?" she asked cheerily as she walked slowly up to them. Hama turned to face her. "Milady, what are you doing up at such a late hour? You should be sleeping and resting for your long journey ahead." "Well, my good man, I was awoken by a pain in my foot. Upon investigation I found a bit of a nasty cut and I was wondering if you would happen to have any bandages I could use." She requested with a friendly grin. He smiled back, nodded curtly and left to his left. The guard she was left with wasn't very friendly and seemed quite shy to be honest. He had shoulder length brown hair with stunningly green eyes. He was, thankfully, clean-shaven but showed no sign of wanting to use his thin lips for talking. When she asked his name he simply muttered something quietly to his feet and looked at anything but her. She was just about to laugh out loud when Hama returned with a chair made of wood, a strip of gauze and a tiny-leafed herb that was redish in colour. "Please sit down milady." He said putting down the chair just behind her. She sat and stuck her foot in the air awaiting him to begin his work. He began to tie the herbs onto the cut with the gauze. It wasn't painful at all; in fact it created a slightly ticklish sensation. "What is that?" she asked curiously, glancing down at his work. "Just a common weed we found out helps heal. It grows all over the place." He informed her tiredly. He had obviously been posted for the overnight guard and hadn't gotten enough sleep that day. When her foot was properly bandaged and secured she asked Hama to direct her to the kitchens. He said to take a right down the next hallway, then the third left and the second left. After thanking him graciously, though not entirely sincerely if honesty is due, she took off. "I don't like her." The quite guard commented after she had left, shooting a dirty look down the hallway she had gone down. Hama nodded in agreement. When she left the two men she ended up taking a left down the next hallway, then the third right and the second right and found herself at a door at the end of a short hallway. She raised an eyebrow at it then slowly inched it open, peering around to see if anyone was occupying it that she might anger. Upon the realization of the contents of the room a smile appeared on her face. There were shelves lining every wall with various musical instruments laid upon them made of many different colours and materials, including mithril, silver, and wood. The walls were painting with redish-brown horses running through a golden plain. The shelves were painted bright red and deep bronze with tiny rubies embedded in some places. In awe she slowly walked over the threshold and gazed in wonder at the beautiful craftsmanship that was evident in the room. Her eyes traveled to the ceiling and a smile played on her lips as she saw the blue sky with white puffy clouds almost perfectly imitated in paint that she could have sworn that she had walked outside through some blissful portal. At the end of the row of shelves a exquisitely crafted string instrument caught her eye. Slowly and as carefully as she could she lifted it from its place. She plucked at the string and a cool crisp G flat sang through the air. She plucked again and several notes at once were heard. And so she played a delightful giddy tune that would make even the most sorrowful man in all of Middle-Earth moderately happy again. As she played her heart felt as though it were lifted and liberated. All of her worries and woes seemed to float away with each passing note. "That is a nice tune." A voice said from behind her scaring her out of her wits and making her jump five feet in the air. "Where did you learn to play?" Upon spinning around her eyes met those of the King Theoden and she hid her instrument behind her back, though she knew there was no point. "How long were you there?" she asked her heart still racing from the scare. He laughed merrily. "Long enough to know that you are one of my private rooms." He replied through a beaming smile. "Where did you learn to play?" "I really didn't know this was one of you're private rooms and I'm sure you don't appreciate me coming in here and playing you instruments so I guess I'll just leave then." She exclaimed with a reassuring nod to herself then started to the door. "You still haven't answered my question, young Aradel." He observed as she was reaching for the doorknob. Her head fell and she turned to meet him. She hated it when people called her young, seeing as she was probably fifty times their age. Unless they happened to be an elf. "I don't see why it's important." She told him, "Besides, it's a little embarrassing." "It matters not to me, I have heard many an embarrassing story in my time. She laughed a little. "I learned it from a toad." He raised an eyebrow, skeptically. "I was walking past a lake one day and he offered to teach me. Of course as eager as I am to learn I said yes and he taught me and taught me well. And in only one week too." Theoden laughed as well. "Well you can thank that toad for me, you play wonderfully. What did you call that tune?" "It was the first one he taught me so I suppose I could call it one week. For how long it took me to learn." She answered completely randomly. "You know what about you caught my interest at first?" the king asked fondly. "What would that be?" "Your lack of formality. You didn't bow after Gandalf set me free nor do you call me sire, or lord. May I be so bold as to ask why?" he inquired curiously. She grinned. "I find formalities a separation. A way of saying that you are better then I, which I know is not true. Chances are I could take your position and do it just as well. I'm not saying I could it's just an example. You were born into this position and I don't see why I should have to bow to anyone who didn't earn their way into whatever their doing, with all due respect." She replied. "And most of the time I forget and make up a long and complicated explanation to avoid being charged with treason or something of the like." "I see." "I do mean that in the most respectful way possible. I do believe you've earned your position. That was just a general Lord thing." She added quickly. "I don't believe you meant any disrespect I was merely acknowledging your conclusion." He said with a grin. "But I do believe that you can talk a lot." She laughed heartily. "Oh, my yes. I can talk for hours on end. Ask Legolas or Aragorn. Or anyone in the fellowship for that matter, they will testify to my insanity. As will I as a matter of fact." "Naught but people who don't know you would not testify to your insanity I'm sure. But right now it is the middle of the night and I'm sure you need your sleep. Go to bed now and perhaps you can come here again tomorrow, you have my permission." Theoden said lightly brushing past Aradel to open the door with a slight creak. With a bright smile on both ends he continued on his way out the door, down the corridor and turned to his left, presumably to his own room to sleep. She stood there for only a few moments then sighed and left the dazzling room. She returned to her room to find both Pippin deep asleep and snoring rather loudly as was Legolas though not quite as loud. In more of a soft, deep elegant kind of way. Through the window she could see dawns pale beginning light on the horizon. She sighed again, she would not sleep tonight. The next morning Pippin awoke surprisingly early and even more hyper then usual. Which was a terrifying thing if you were in close proximity with him. He kept on chattering away so fast it sounded like gibberish and hopping around the room, practically bouncing off the walls. Legolas however was fast asleep still, late into the day and the other two occupant of the room had promised him they would wait until he woke up to go out and start the day. "Can I wake him, Aradel. He sleeps a lot. Why do Elves sleep with their eyes open? Why doesn't everybody else sleep with their eyes open? Do they see when they sleep or do they sort of zone out when they sleep? Can I wake him yet? Aradel why aren't you answering me? Should I try and train my eyes to stay open when I go to sleep? I wonder how I would do that. Oh, well I don't think it's that important. Why are Elves so tall? Why are all Elves blonde? Well not all of them are blonde you know. Like lady Arwen and her brothers, Lord Elrond and that famous Elf. What was his name? Eol I think it was. He married someone whose name is just like yours didn't he. Her name was spelt differently wasn't though, Aradel?" Pippin chanted very fast. She had given up trying to answer any of his pointless question and just sat by the window staring out, her face impassive. "Now can I wake him Aradel?" he whined impatiently, this time actually waiting for an answer. "Yes, but make sure you do it as loudly and irritatingly as possible." She said with a small smile forming itself on her face. He stood on the spot for a moment, thinking, then raced out of the room and into the bathroom. When he returned he had a pail of icy water in one hand and a large horn in the other. Grinning from ear to ear he placed the horn on Legolas' bedside table and prepared himself to pour the water. "Aradel, would you mind placing the horn to my lips please?" he asked in a sweet innocent voice, which didn't suite the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Of course, master hobbit." She hopped down from the windowsill and did as he had instructed. He drew in a long breath and released it with all his might into the horn. A blast so loud ensued from that it could have woken the entirety of Rohan. Legolas bolted upright in alarm and was turning to see Pippin laughing profusely as the icy cold sheet of water washed over the majority of his upper body. He sat there, shocked, for a moment. He blinked. Then his eyes flickered over to see Aradel, again, sitting on the windowsill, with a bright smile, then to Pippin rolling on the floor, grabbing his sides laughing. His face still impassive he got up and stood above Pippin. He stopped laughing but still held a grin on his face as Legolas' continued to grow more and more furious. "What in Valar's name did you do that for?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "A simple push or nudge or 'Legolas wake up' would have done nicely! Why did you do that?!" The hysterical Hobbit tried to reply but couldn't find the words through fits of manic laughter. It was only when she saw Legolas' eye twitch in fury did Aradel actually laugh, and she had good reason to. It is not very often you see an Elf's eye twitch and it is indeed a hilarious sight. A/N: Hee hee, o that pippin. I don't know if Elves eyes actually twitch but i thought i would be a really funny sight to see. As for the music room I don't know if Theoden has a music room or not but i'm saying he does. Just for fun. I also don't know(i don't know alot of stuff) if Theoden would get really offended and have her head cut off if Aradel didn't call him Lord or King or whatever but i'm saying he wouldn't just for fun. I think that's everything. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D I like MINTS: I"ve had that blizzard! The Brownie Batter Blizzard, lol, i love that commercial, it's so funny!:D I also had this Jolt cappicinio thing and it was pretty disgusting but the original is OK. Glad you liked hte Aragorn/Aradel scene, hee hee:D Elven Script:O i will, don't worry. :D 


	29. Changing and Explaining

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Changing and Explaining  
  
He turned a sopping head and she tried to contain her giggling with not much success. "Don't be laughing to much, you. I'll get you back, I'll get all of you back." He hissed before grabbing a fresh tunic and leggings and leaving, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Once again she hopped off of the windowsill and helped Pippin off of the floor. She shot him another bright smile and patted him on the back. "That, my friend, was brilliant."  
  
After breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bread, and various meats in which Merry and Pippin gorged themselves on, the rest of the day went more or less uneventful. Legolas and Aragorn went to the armory to examine the weaponry and probably duel a bit. And of course Legolas could never pass up a chance to show of his archery skills and challenge Aragorn to a contest at that as well. Merry and Pippin went outside to wonder the city and ended up in a pub, of course, while Gandalf was consulting Theoden of what to do about the upcoming war. Theoden was currently refusing to fight and was stubborn on the decision to ride to Helm's Deep, whilst Gandalf tried to change his mind. Aradel went back to the music room she had found and while there she discovered some sheet music written by some brilliant unknown author. She learnt the piece and memorized it in an hour and went on to the other works. By nightfall she had learned, memorized and practiced ten pieces, including some she made up herself.  
  
Went nightfall did come and sleep found its way to most of the town's people Legolas, Pippin and Aradel again found themselves stuck in their room. Pippin, whom had been scampering around all day making mischief although managing to stay out of trouble, surprisingly, was changed and ready to go to sleep in less then a minute.  
  
"If I wake up to a bucket of ice water again, I will have to maim you until you have a serious concussion." Legolas warned, jokingly. We hope.  
  
"I thought you were going to say you were going to kill me." Pippin replied through a yawn.  
  
"The release of death would be to much of a reward for you." He said a very faint smile playing on his lips. "And besides, 'I'm going to kill you' doesn't have half of the ring to it that maiming does."  
  
The young Hobbit wasn't listening though as he had fallen asleep somewhere around 'death'. Aradel, however who was standing with her elbows leaning on the windowsill, chuckled slightly not taking her eyes away from the city below. He smiled and went to sit on his bed.  
  
"Do you mind? I need to change." He interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"No I don't go ahead. I can't see anything except what's in front of me."  
  
"I don't care, it's creepy."  
  
"Fine, be immature. I'll go hide under my covers so you can change." She walked over to her bed, sat on it, and thrust her covers over her head with an indignant grunt.  
  
He rolled his eyes and changed. He then lay on his bed; picked up one of the books that was on his bedside table and started to read. He read for about five minutes before being interrupted by a highly annoyed voice. "You are so mean. I can't believe you would let me sit under here and wait for morning while you sit there and read, or stare, or sleep or whatever it is you're doing."  
  
He laughed a little and replied: "Fine, you can come out."  
  
She hopped off of the bed and made her way to the window where she leant again and stared in silent thought. He shook his head and turned back to his book.  
  
A long while past before either of them was disturbed, long after Legolas had put down his book and drifted off to sleep. Aradel, whom was still awake, drew in a deep breath and let it out rather more loudly then she had intended. His eyes focused as he was brought back to consciousness and groggily looked around for the source of the disturbance. The figure by the window caught his eye and he wondered. Has she gone to sleep yet? Why has she woken? Why didn't she go to sleep?  
  
He got up and stumbled his way over to lean sleepily on the wall just beside the window. "Why haven't you gone to sleep?"  
  
She looked at him with tired eyes, drooping lazily as if carrying the weight of a million worlds. "Sleep is against my religion."  
  
"Not that again, may the valar help us. You look terrible, go to bed." He insisted stubbornly.  
  
"I look just as I have for the past week."  
  
He sighed in frustration, "You look different, Aradel. Maybe you don't notice it but everyone else does."  
  
She turned her head and looked him in the eye. Why did he care? Of all people. "I don't see why you're so concerned."  
  
"I am concerned because you haven't slept in a very long time and even Elves need to sleep sometime." He said with worry in his eyes and on his face.  
  
A smile played on the woman's face. "I am not an Elf."  
  
He sighed again, 'not the Elf argument again' he thought. "Then why, pray tell, have you been living for the past valar knows how many years. It's certainly over five hundred."  
  
"My family is part of the Dunedain and as you hopefully know we have a longer life than most humans. I will die eventually." She replied.  
  
He knew she was lying. She always did in situations like this. "OK now why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"I'm not tired, just leave me alone and go to sleep yourself."  
  
"What haunts you?"  
  
"What makes you think something haunts me?" She raised an apprehensive eyebrow.  
  
"I see it in your eyes."  
  
"What is it with you and seeing things in people's eyes. Go to bed, Legolas." She turned her body in a way that blocked him from seeing her face. She stared out at the city with dull eyes, not really paying attention to what she was supposedly looking at.  
  
All of a sudden she jumped, feeling a light hand on each of her shoulders. It was obviously Legolas but what in Valar's name was he doing? Her eyes widened and her body became stiff when he planted a sweet, innocent kiss on her cheek and said quite clearly: "Goodnight, mellon-nin." Then with an almost mocking smile, bright on his face he got into bed, back to her and fell asleep very quickly.  
  
She was bewildered. 'What is wrong with him? Crazy Elf." She thought to herself turning back to the window. His stupidity was imminent right now and she was too tired to think about it lest her mind begin to ache.  
  
A/N: I don't know how to spell it but i know that the Dudedain or whatever are decendants of Elros who was half elf and had a longer life span than the rest of the humans and past that on through generations. Again i don't know how to spell it so if i didn't spell it right than please tell me how to. I know this chappy was short but the last two were really long and i'm pressed for time so the next one will probably be short to. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Muddie21: Hard to read...I'll try to avoid that in the future thanks. :D  
  
Elven Script: Thanks, I'll post i a day. :D  
  
I like MINTS: I love that blizzard! The brownie batter blizzard, the commercial is so funny. Heehee. The part where Aradel and Aragorn were talking was totally inspired by my friend who is kinda sorta like that sometimes. Not most of the time but you know. Nehoo glad you liked it. :D 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Chapter 30  
  
The next morning dawned clear and crisp. The warming rays of the sun shone through the window giving anything in its path a golden glow. Birds chirped, dancing merrily through the air swooping low over the heads of waking Rohanians, walking to work at the smithing hut down the road or hanging laundry that had been washed and soaking the night before.  
  
One particularly bright ray of the golden sunshine shone directly into the eyes of a certain late-sleeping Elf, though obscured by the figure still standing at the window causing him to wince and sit up and shade them with his slender hand. His hair was untidy and his eyes dropping. Rubbing his eyes he got out of bed and got out of his sleeping clothes and into his regular leggings and matching tunic, having forgotten the completely still woman at the window. He then crossed the room, opened the door and slipped out with the intentions to go to the bathroom down the hall and fix his hair, wash his face and such.  
  
Once Legolas was gone Aradel walked from the window and lazily fell back onto her unused bed. She pondered for a moment why she hadn't had the urge to sleep for so long but upon remembering why discarded the thought. She missed the sweet unconscious surrender of sleep, dreaming sweet dreams but lately her dreams were not so privileged as to be so sweet. In fact even when she was awake, now, she envisioned the same terrifying scenes that so frequently entered her dreams. How she dreaded those scenes.  
  
Some of those scenes weren't even that bad but left a bad aura around her. For example: A meadow with two people walking through it slowly and leisurely, laughing playfully. But when it was over her head felt heavy and burdened with a prick of pain in the very center of her brain. She felt tired and sluggish as though she had just run many leagues through the hot summer sun. And as each day passed, with no sleep, the feeling got worse and worse.  
  
Her dull thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the opened of the door just the upper left of her perception. It was, unexpectedly, Aragorn.  
  
"Oh good you're up." He glanced around, seeing the passed out Pippin and missing Legolas, "Where is Legolas?"  
  
"He went to the washroom to clean up. Why are you here?" she asked inquisitively sitting up and turning to face him.  
  
"Looking for Legolas."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My reasons are my own." He said slowly retreating towards the door. "Well I bid you good day, Aradel."  
  
He turned to leave but turned back at the last moment. "By the way you look horrible."  
  
She smiled sarcastically and waved him out. Once the door was closed she heard soft voices from behind it and then it opened once more. Legolas walked in, hair brushed, face washed and other wise over all cleaned up and much more refreshed looking. Leaving the door wide open he walked in and sat on his bed, facing her.  
  
"What are you planning to do today? I have many hours until our meeting with Theoden." He asked.  
  
"Close the door will you." She ordered absent-mindedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, Legolas, the door. The large wooden thing that stops there being a hole in the wall." She sat up and looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, right." He said with a chuckle and did as he was told.  
  
"Now what do you mean meeting? Why wasn't I invited?" the woman narrowed her eyes skeptically.  
  
"Well we debated whether you should come or not. Theoden said it was up to us, by the way. We voted and the majority of us agreed that you would be better resting then sitting around while we talked about what to do about wars and such." He stood and started to pace. The Elf seemed to have some extra energy that needed to be used before he found himself twiddling his hair with his fingers in a most feminine way.  
  
"And what did you vote?"  
  
"I voted against you coming. You're to tired, more like exhausted; I honestly don't know what's come over you. Usually you can go weeks without sleep and still be more energetic than everyone around you. Even Pippin and that's saying something." He replied turning with a twist at the end of his pacing track. "Now what were you planning to do today?"  
  
"Well I was planning to lay here on my bed, alone, mulling over why certain groups of people don't want me at meetings."  
  
He made a noise in his throat of annoyance but continued on without much notice. "Wonderful, being alone makes time for thinking about things that aren't usually thought of in company. Unfortunately you shall not be thinking them as you will have company." She groaned. "Me." He smiled gleefully.  
  
"I don't have a choice do I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So no matter what I say you will be staying in this room no matter what." She inquired standing up and putting an agitated hand on her hip.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Well don't let me get in the way of your fun." She said and strode to the door, opened it, and just as she was closing it poked her head in. "Of course you can't expect me to stay. When I say I want to be alone I mean it, dear Legolas." So with a rather more evil smile then she had anticipated she closed the door and was off down the corridor.  
  
A/N: I know i know it's short but i don't really care right now so ya. It's supposed to be that way. Well I have nothing else to say.

Muddie21: Oh has a new rule or something. If it's not fixed this time then i know what to do to fix it so don't worry. :D


	31. Chasing

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Chasing  
  
He clenched his hands into fists at her and threw the door open after her. Just as he was off of the threshold however he jumped three feet in the air when a certain female figure jumped out yelling "Blah!" very loudly as to startle him. "You still can't close the door. Do you have a disease or something?"  
  
Silently he turned to do as she said but as his back was turned she sprinted away and was around the corner, out of sight before he could turn back around to tell her not to. He cursed under his breath and took off after her, following her loud running footfalls. After trailing her through the front hall he took a left down the next hallway, then the third right and the second right. There he reached a door that swung on it's hinges as if just being opened and hastily run through.  
  
He stopped and walked in with his head held high. If his head hadn't been held so high, however, he might have been able to see the black booted foot that was sticking out from behind the door and maybe he wouldn't have tripped and fell flat on his Elven face. Laughing irrupted from the owner of the foot. Aradel stepped out holding her side as he got up, trying to look as dignified as he possibly could with dirt and specks of sand on his 'flawless' skin.  
  
"You are evil." He managed to say wiping his face with his hands. He glanced around the room and took in his surroundings. "Well this is a nice little room."  
  
She smiled fondly. "Yes it is. It's the King's private music room if I have been correctly informed. Which I expect I have been as it was him who told me."  
  
Legolas sighed. "So you're telling me we are in one of the King's private rooms." She nodded in confirmation. "The King of Rohan." Another nod. "The King who can have us incarcerated for the rest of our natural lives or worse yet killed." Yet another nod, my he was getting annoyed with that. "You're completely off your rocker." She grinned and nodded again. "Stop doing that I'm getting sick."  
  
Then she started to nod over and over again inching slowly toward. He simply rolled his eyes and placed his hand firmly on her head, forcing her to stop, a little bit stunned. "Do you know how to play anything?" she asked swatting his hand off of her.  
  
"No, I never wanted to learn." He said, sticking his chin up, though not very convincingly.  
  
She snorted and shook her head.  
  
Begin Flashback  
  
Aradel was walking through the gardens on a particularly dark, cloudy day in Mirkwood when she heard a terrible twanging noise coming from beyond a thicket of bushes. Curiously she stuck her head through and discretely looked upon the Elven prince holding a guitar and uncomfortably strumming at the strings. His left hand was awkwardly attempting a G note while his right was incorrectly strumming with the ball of his thumb. To sum it up it sounded awful.  
  
"Gah!" he yelled in frustration throwing the instrument down to the ground. He then stomped off in a fuming rage. And Aradel, struggling to stifle a booming laugh withdrew her head and continued walking.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Do you play anything?" he inquired eyeing a guitar similar to the one he had been given by his father many years ago.  
  
"Maybe." She replied picking up the guitar that she had picked out two nights ago, it was also the one Legolas was eyeing. "This one's called 'Flowers in a Garden' or 'Devil with a Halo'  
  
He quirked an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes. "I am terrible with titles."  
  
She began to play a strange enigmatic song. It was oddly beautiful, yet simple and very hard to explain. It would have made the happiest man in the world cry and the saddest man in the world laugh. It would have calmed the restless and made restless the calm. All the while she played it with a blissful smile on her face and looked as though remembering something wonderful that she hadn't thought of for a long time.  
  
When she finished she lay it down on its shelf and sighed, apparently content for the moment. "Where did you learn that?" he asked, a little breathless from the beautiful piece that had come from such a mediocre woman.  
  
"You know I didn't even plan and playing that. I started another song that had the same beginning and just found myself going along with it." She replied. She turned and began to walk away to browse through the instrument again.  
  
He stood looking at her back for a while, just until she was far enough that he would have a good head start when he began chasing him with threats to kill him. "You learnt it from your nanneth didn't you."  
  
She froze. "No. Why do you always say I learn everything from my parents?"  
  
"Because you won't tell me anything about your past so I have to pry." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Alright, my past. Well I met an annoying little prince, lived with him for a while then went elsewhere. Then let's say between two hundred and three hundred years ago I met up with him again." She informed him with a grin.  
  
"I am not annoying and I am not little."  
  
"And you assume I was talking about you! Vanity thy name is Legolas. Tut, tut." She shook her head with a serious look, putting all her energy into not laughing and braking the mood.  
  
"Who were you talking about then."  
  
"Elrohir. Or Elladan, both fit the criteria." She replied as a matter of factly.  
  
"You lived with Elladan and Elrohir? How come you never told me?"  
  
"You never asked. And yes, for a time. Both before and after I met you, actually. Only a short time after I met you for about ten days, before the council. Before that for some years, helping with looking after those hellions Elrond calls his children."  
  
"Aha! You just gave me my first clue to how old you are!" he exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"Legolas, sorry to brake your little bubble of ignorance but I have dropped so many hints to my age that I've lost count. The fact that you haven't picked up on them is your fault." He narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "I cannot believe you are a prince not to mention an Elf. You act nothing like either."  
  
"It's your fault, you lead me astray. So, shut up."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"You shut up, I am the prince I have more power. I command you to shut up!" he said purposefully making his voice deeper to seem more powerful. Still with bits of dirt on his tunic and the memory of him sticking out his tongue only seconds ago blazing in her mind, it didn't exactly work. Despite it she shrugged and shut her mouth.  
  
"Good, now how long do I have to be at that meeting? It's at noon?" he asked. She stood, silent and immobile. "Come on, please. I can't be late or Aragorn will have my head."  
  
"You told me to shut up, be order of the 'almighty' prince of Mirkwood." She replied with an evil sneer.  
  
"You spoke! You disobeyed me, to the dungeons with you!" he put his deep voice back on and pointed an indignant finger in her face.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first!" she said then batted his finger out of the way and bolted out of the room, Legolas, rolling his eyes and groaning, chased after her reluctantly.  
  
A/N:Well that's that. I know that Theoden didn't and probably wouldn't have had a council desciding anything but it fits with the story more that you probably understand right now or will for a long time. Alot of things take a long time to understand. That's the way i think i'm pretty confusing most of the time. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Muddie21: I know, guys can be so mean. mutters about mean friends I'm sure your fic's not bad! I'm just on my way to read it but i'm not sure if i'll be able to review. :D 


	32. Theoden's Council

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Council  
  
For the rest of the morning they chased each other, eventually turning into a game of tag. They raced through the city, annoying a lot of the residents of Edoras and ran into a few of the fellowship, namely Merry and Pippin who enjoyed walking around absorbing the culture, but not staying to chat because the other was too far ahead to stop. They did, however, stop when Legolas noticed the sun high in the sky.  
  
"Got you!" she said finally, catching up to him and starting to run in the opposite direction. She stopped, though, when she saw he wasn't pursuing her and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Before she could ask what was wrong he cursed under his breath and started to sprint down to the castle. Half way down the road they were on he looked over his shoulder and shouted: "I'm late for that valar forsaken meeting!" and she grinned. This looked like the perfect opportunity for sneaking.  
  
So then she too took off towards the castle, though in a slightly slower pace. And by slightly I mean hugely, as the past month caught up with her and she began to feel the dull ache in her bones that was administered by long, grueling hours of walking all the fellowship had to endure. No wonder everyone else was sleeping so well.  
  
When she was in the palace she slowly and silently snuck her way into Theoden's hall and with everyone's attention drawn to the late attending Elf it was easy to slip into the shadows behind a couple of pillars close to where the men, wizard, dwarf, and now Elf were standing in a group around a large ornament of some kind.  
  
They began with Theoden explaining why they should go to Helm's Deep to 'hide' as Gandalf called it and how it would be better for the whole community. Then Gandalf replied with why they shouldn't go to Helm's Deep and how fighting would be better for the whole of Middle-Earth, no matter how many soldiers were lost. After that everyone was given a chance to give their views and opinions. Each one started with thanking Theoden for giving them the chance to try and sway his decision when it is purely his to make.  
  
When that was done Theoden put it to a vote. "All those in favor of staying to fight say 'I'." And five voices rang out in favor.  
  
Gandalf frowned. "There are five here, just four in favor of fighting. Why have five voices agreed?" Aradel sniggered silently behind her pillar. "And if I am not mistaken, it is female?"  
  
She emerged from her spot in the shadows and leisurely walked to them. "It seems to me," she began with her hands neatly folded behind her back. "That I should be allowed to come to a meeting. I have as much right as the next person to here what will happen."  
  
"But, Aradel-" Aragorn started, but he was cut off by Aradel's continued explanation. "I am not too tired nor am I sick in anyway as some would have you believe." At that she stared pointedly in Legolas' direction. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment as though under some strain.  
  
"I am for fighting and my reasons are as follows. Middle-Earth needs help and not many are willing to fight for it. The Elves have so far been reluctant to help and the Dwarves the same. It is up to Rohan to answer the call and fight for Gondor, fight for Middle-Earth, fight for freedom." She finished, rather elaborately. The sinking of her eyes and her absolute fatigue seemed more evident after she had done and Legolas was starting to think she was going to pass out before the end of this meeting.  
  
"I shall take all of your arguments into consideration as I think this over tonight. In the mean while I should like to retire to get some lunch, the servants should be done preparing it by now. Good-day to you all." Theoden exclaimed, nodding and leaving them. "You're all excused."  
  
At the slam of the two doors Aradel seemed to sway every so slightly and put a hand to her head, closing her eyes. All of a sudden her brain stopped thinking and seemed to turn to lead. Her body stiffened and her vision began to blur, her eyes droop. Darkness was coming in at her from all sides and she turned her head around and around frantically trying to rid her vision of it. Then without warning her legs collapsed under her and she fell to the ground with a surprisingly soft thud.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that was short but i have my reasons! :( Wow, Aradel just passed out didn't she. I wonder why. I wonder if she knows why. I wonder if she'll tell anyone why. Interesting. Maybe she's sick. Or maybe just sleep depreived. Wow i so didn't spell that right. You know i type out that disclaimer manually ever single time. Isn't that crazy. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D

kougayurizoku: Wow, thanks! I really appreciate your support!:D


	33. Passing Out

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Passing Out  
  
Everyone else watched with alarm, surprise, concern and curiosity. "Oh, well. Leave her and let's go get some food." Gimli exclaimed, rubbing his hands together with a greedy smile beneath his beard. The rest looked at him dully. "What? All she needs is to stay there a while and she'll eventually come around. I think it's all the politics, she's not used to it, being a woman and all."  
  
"Legolas, help me take her to your room. At least one part of what Gimli said is true, she will eventually come around." Aragorn said. "You take her arms and I'll take her feet. Gandalf do you mind getting the door?"  
  
"Not at all my good man." He replied striding to the doors and opening one as he was told. "Be sure to give her plenty of water when she does come too." He told them as they struggled past him and into the public halls.  
  
Eventually they made there way into the room, after many rest stops along the way, and managed to heave her into bed. "What does she eat, bricks?" Legolas asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Well I'd better get back to…well I have really have nothing to do but I don't want to stay here." Aragorn said before abruptly leaving.  
  
Legolas stayed and passed the time by again pursuing his book.  
  
It was several hours until Aradel became conscious and by that time Legolas had already abandon his book, fallen asleep and woken up. A gentle rain pattered against the closed window, creating a quaint relaxed feeling in the room. He was now watching her face start to twitch and stir slightly.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and she was surprised that they didn't hurt from the light, as there was none because it was the middle of the night and Pippin was slumbering peacefully at the other side of the room. "How long was I out?" she asked in a quiet, tired sounding voice.  
  
"Probably many, many hours seeing as it is now the middle of the night and it was just past noon when you feinted." He replied cocking his head a little.  
  
"I did not feint. I had a slight lapse of strength, nothing more, nothing less." She corrected him defensively.  
  
"Right." He replied in a highly doubtful voice. "Whatever it was, you were unconscious for some time. We had a healer in here and he couldn't find anything wrong with you. Are you sure you have no idea why you…had a lapse of strength?"  
  
"It was completely random. Maybe it was all the scowling that was directed in my direction from a certain Prince." She said, slyly sparing him a glance.  
  
He smirked. "I have to go." He stood up and started towards the door. His Elven ears heard her try and get out of bed, very slowly however because she was very weak.  
  
"And you, Aradel, need to stay in bed. For at least two days, that's my diagnosis not the healers." He opened the door and began to walk out.  
  
"I learnt it from my father." She called after him. He stopped for a second. How had she known that was the exact thing he was thinking? Freakish coincidence or terrible mind reading powers. Most likely a coincidence so he continued and walked out the door and along the halls humming quietly to himself that beautiful song.  
  
He had nothing to do that night, and didn't feel much like sleeping at all. He was physically exhausted from all the running he had done earlier after Aradel but his mind wouldn't settle down. And his head was filled with thoughts of her. How she was so annoying, rude, and why he struggled to keep his friendship with her stable. Not to upset her or do anything to make her worry. Perhaps it was just that he knew she already had things to worry about, as did they all.  
  
But why did she have to be so stupid, rude, irritating and so on. Right now as he turned a corner he felt as though given the chance he could kill her. All it would take was one simple thrust of the blade strapped to his ankle and it would all be over. All the pain and torment, the loud and nosily obtrusive contained entirely within that innocent looking little girl would be no more. How he loathed her.  
  
But he couldn't kill her and he knew he never would take the life of anyone. Simply a rhetorical thought, but the idea stood. He made up his mind. He had changed since he met her, matured. He'd become more of a grown man then a little Elfling and she hadn't changed a bit. She was still the little immature, naïve little girl she was when they met.  
  
He couldn't understand why it had taken him to reach Edoras to figure it out. When he first saw her he thought that she would have the same cheery effect on him but he was wrong. He found her annoying to say the least. And the way she rambled on continually insulting him until he wanted to wring her neck. Why was she such an idiot? He made up his mind. He hated her now. And he probably wouldn't stop hating her for the rest of his life. He stopped. How strange that thought seemed to him.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's late but was down yesterday! It really ticked me off because you know how much i love updating! If i don't update i won't get reviews and reviews make me happy:D I know it's getting a little more angsty (not a whole lot but more than the begining) well i have a reason. I think. While i was writing this i dont know how long ago but i was really not in a happy mood for some reason. I just couldn't write happy funny stuff so it turned into more serious stuff. It will be that way for a couple of chapters but there'll still be funny stuff just less. I make so much sense don't i. Ha no. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
little greenie: Thanks!:D  
  
mistopurr: Yay! You're back! Thanks i didn't notice any change in Aradel but that could be just me. I'm strange. Celeborn and Aradel were arguing if i told you any more i'd have to kill you. Hee hee just kidding. :P  
  
Elven Script: That's alright! Thanks!:D 


	34. Arriving in Lorien Again

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Arriving in Lorien Again  
  
"Legolas." His sad realization was interrupted by the former ranger who was standing in the welcoming hall, where he now found himself as well. "You look very preoccupied. What troubles you, mellon nin?"  
  
"Nothing, hold on for just a moment." He then ran off without another word, leaving a slightly stunned Aragorn.  
  
He returned a moment later with his weapons on her person and his traveling bag slung over his shoulder. Entirely forgetting about Aragorn he walked quickly and silently towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Wait! Legolas, what in all the Valar are you doing?" he exclaimed frantically, grabbing his friend's arm and looking into his eyes.  
  
"I just can't be around her anymore." He replied trying to hide the desperation in his voice and failing miserably.  
  
He mulled over this for a moment, then replied. "Do you love her?"  
  
Legolas made an automatic noise of disgust from the back of his throat and slapped his hand to his mouth. "I'm sorry I just threw up a little there." He explained his action wearily. "I am not in love with anyone, don't worry. I love her as much as you love Eomer."  
  
"Then why do you flee?" Aragorn pursued.  
  
"Tell everyone I'll meet them at Helm's Deep, I just need a little time to think about…things." Half of that sentence was true, he did plan on being at Helm's Deep but in truth he didn't need to think about anything. He just needed to get as far away from her as humanly, or in his case, Elvenly possible.  
  
"I suppose I have to respect you wishes. I'll let you leave and make your excuses. No matter how lame and stupid your actual reasons are." He said finally letting go of Legolas' arm.  
  
"Thank you, Estel. I owe you one." He said with a final good-bye smile. With that he strode out of the open wooden doors into the soaking rain.  
  
"You owe me two or three if you ask me!" he called after his Elven friend. "You are just lucky that Aradel is to weak to see you and come running after you!"  
  
Just then he was roughly pushed out of the way by Aradel who was running after him after having seen him. He looked dazed for a split second. "Stupid Elves running here and there with no consideration whatsoever for innocent bystanders." He muttered. Aradel looked over her shoulder. "I am not an Elf, he is, not me."  
  
"Legolas!" she called after him running slowly through the rain, struggling to stay on her feet. "Legolas!" He ignored her and continued to walk faster then he normally would.  
  
Even though she was extremely weak she eventually caught up to him and grabbed him arm forcefully so that he turned to face her. "What are you doing? Why are you leaving? Why are you forcing me to get my pajamas wet to come and get you?" she asked desperately.  
  
"My reasons are my own. I don't have to tell you anything." He replied quickly.  
  
"You hate me, don't you?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"Yes, yes you do."  
  
"No I don't, listen Aradel I don't hate you!" he all but shouted through the pounding of rain on the ground and a lightning flash somewhere in the background closely followed by thunder. "I just need to go and think about some things. Ask Aragorn, he'll tell you!"  
  
"I know why you're leaving, you hate me. You have ever since we arrived in Edoras, I see it in your eyes. That's why you're leaving." She said, solemnly trying to keep a strait face. Honestly, the serious words coming out of her mouth wanted to make her laugh so much.  
  
"Look into my eyes now, Aradel." He said, exasperatedly rolling his eyes. "I…do…not…hate…you. Got it? Good." With that he turned and started but was abruptly stopped by her weak hand on his arm yet again spinning him to meet her eyes.  
  
"Tell me why you're really leaving." She asked simply and plainly. "I deserve to know. I earned that right when you made me split your chores with you back in Mirkwood."  
  
"I deserve to know of your family but don't see you making any redemption. Tell me the names of your mother and father and I will tell you why I am leaving and better yet stay." He said.  
  
"Oh, so that's it. This is all just a stunt to get me to tell you the name of my parents. Well it's not happening mister now march your heiny back inside." He wasn't amused.  
  
"You think you deserve my reasons. Tell me yours, why won't you tell me about your parents or anything else about you."  
  
She lowered her eyes to the ground and shivered in the cold sheets of rain pouring down on them. How she wished she could read his mind and just figure it out for herself.  
  
Then she felt that twinge of pain in her head, like at the meeting. She saw her vision go black and her legs collapse underneath her, again. But something was different. It was more absolute, the darkness more dense and solid. It was like being stuck in a big bowl of Jell-O that had been left in the freezer for a month. Her heart seemed to stop beating and she was not only sleeping or unconscious, but in a sort of coma-like state.  
  
The last thing she heard was: "Aradel? Oh, Valar, not again."  
  
Rolling his eyes again, he bent down and felt the pulse in her neck. His face became more solemn and his eyes widened. There was practically none. He checked the pulse on her wrist and the same, almost gone. Her breathing was shallow and slow. Behind her eyelids her pupils were darting to every conceivable direction at an amazing speed. Her skin was as white as snow on a cold winters day and felt just as cold. He didn't know what was wrong with her but one thing was for sure: she was definitely seriously sick.  
  
He picked her up, with a grunt from her weight. He rushed into the stables just outside of the castle and lay her down in the hay, swatted away a horse that attempted to eat her pant leg, and sprinted into the castle. He ran all over and finally found someone in the library.  
  
"Aragorn!" he exclaimed hurriedly, then stopped. "Don't you ever sleep?"  
  
"Yes, just not tonight." He replied.  
  
Legolas shook his head to clear his mind. "No matter, change of plan. Where is the closest place with really good healing facilities."  
  
"Well the closest place with really, really good healing facilities is Lorien, I suppose. But I'm not sure I'll consult a map." He turned to the bookcase and took out a scroll of parchment. "Here it is." When he turned around again he was gone. "Not a very respectful night for Elves if I do say so myself."  
  
He ran back to the stable and prepared his horse. He slung Aradel over it and took the reigns. He kicked its ribs and it was off in a gallop in the general direction of Lorien.  
  
They rode for days at high speed, stopping only once along the way so both Legolas and his horse could eat. After half an hours sleep they were off again and not once during their journey did Aradel wake or show signs of life at all. All the time Legolas worried and worried for her health. He just couldn't live with himself if she died and the last thing he said to her was 'Tell me the name of your parents.'  
  
Once along the way she stopped breathing, only for a second though it gave Legolas quite a start. When she began her fast shallow breathing again they were off at, if possible, a faster pace.  
  
When at long last they reached the borders of Lorien they were stopped briefly by Haldir, accompanied by his brothers, Orophin and Rumil. Legolas dismounted leaving Aradel to flop almost lifelessly forward slightly.  
  
"Legolas, mellon nin, it's good to see you again. Hopefully in a better situation, however." Haldir exclaimed fairly cheerily.  
  
"It's good to see you as well, Haldir. How has life been for you?" Legolas asked, momentarily forgetting about the woman on his horse in the slight happiness of seeing an old friend.  
  
"Oh we get by. Rumil is rather disgruntled, however, he says we give him the harder section of the Lorien border." Rumil glared at him brother from behind. "And I see you have a dead Elven-maid on your horse."  
  
Legolas chuckled wearily, stepping back to pull her off of the steed. "Don't let her here that, she will kill you." He then turned serious again. "She's seriously sick, Imladris is much to far and this is the best healing realm other than that. She also seems to be relatively comfortable here, if the Lady could see her then I would be forever grateful."  
  
The Lorien Elf nodded, putting a hand to her head to see if she had a fever. Upon discovering she was ice cold her knew she really was seriously sick and agreed to take them with all haste to the city. Rumil and Orophin were left to continue with their duties while Haldir proceeded to escort them through the forest.  
  
"Do you know her?" Legolas asked while walking, gingerly carrying Aradel in his arms. "From before we came here with the fellowship, I mean."  
  
A slight smile played on his lips. "Yes, didn't she tell you of what sorts of things happened while she lived here?"  
  
"No, never."  
  
"Then I shall say no more. She has a way of telling you when you least expect it." Legolas frowned. Another attempt at her past down the drain.  
  
They traveled the rest of the way in silence, both worried for their unconscious friend. When they did arrive in the city it didn't take long at all to reach the entrance to the Lord and Lady's talan.  
  
"Wait here while I ask if the Lady will admit you." He asked dutifully.  
  
"Should I get my hopes up?" The Mirkwood Elf asked apprehensively.  
  
"If she doesn't admit you then there are other wonderful sources of healing in Lorien. I will guide you there myself." This didn't instill the largest amount of confidence in Legolas but he had no time to protest as Haldir left them to request admission.  
  
Several minutes later Haldir returned holding the door open for the Lady Galadriel herself rushing down the stairs, a concerned look upon her face. She too put a hand to Aradel's forehead, and took her pulse. Her look of concern intensified as she motioned for Haldir to take her up to one of the spare rooms.  
  
"You did well in bringing her here, Legolas, son of Thranduil. I thank you." She said, "Follow me to where you can stay while she heals, I expect it will take at least two or three days. At least." With a quick smile she headed back up the stairs and showed him to his room, it was one with a window overlooking a beautiful garden filled with lavender and other flowers and atop the ledge of the window was a bird's nest. They were chirping away happily without a care in the world.  
  
Legolas entered and sat on the bed provided. He buried his face in his hand, nervously. What if she didn't make it?  
  
Haldir lay the unconscious woman on the bed in the room, which was coincidentally, the one beside Legolas'. Behind him his Elven ears heard Galadriel enter, leaving the door open behind her.  
  
"You may resume your regular duties, Haldir, thank you." He bowed his head and left closing the door softly on his way out.  
  
She looked upon the frail body and sat on the bed beside her, gently laying a hand on hers. She gently picked it up and muttered a few words in Quenyan under her breath. Her other hand touched Aradel's forehead and when her words were finished she simply looked on in nervous anticipation. She moved her head slightly to the left, which was a good thing. It meant she was still alive. It would most likely be one or two days before she woke though.  
  
After a few moments she got up and slowly walked out casting one more glance over her pale patient. When she turned after gently closing the door she found Legolas pacing in the hall.  
  
He bowed humbly. "My lady, if you don't mind my asking, do you yet know what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Yes, young one, I do." She replied with an amused smile. She then went on to walk down the hall, heading for the lounge to catch up on some reading.  
  
Legolas stared after her for a while before hurrying to catch up to her. "What is wrong with her?" he asked.  
  
"She is sleeping. It appears she hasn't done so in a long time." She replied opening the door to the lounge and swinging them wide open as an invite for him to come in.  
  
"That doesn't explain why she is so cold, her pulse so slow, and her eyes gone…well strange is the only word for it." He asked sitting on a sofa as she waved at him to do sitting herself down as well.  
  
"You are deeply worried are you not?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
He paused at the slightly random question. "Yes, she is my very good friend. My best friend."  
  
"Yet lately you have been doubtful of that."  
  
His gaze lowered to the floor. "Yes. But no longer, I was simply in a bad mood that is all."  
  
"How long have you known her now?"  
  
"Well I have known her for five hundred years I suppose. But two hundred and fifty of those we were separated." He replied slowly, wondering what the point to this interrogation was.  
  
"Five hundred years you have known her and yet I sense in you that you are again doubtful. Doubtful of how much you know about her, how much you know her. Why?" she asked tilting her head in interest.  
  
He thought for a second. "I don't even know the name of her parents." He started wearily. Galadriel raised her eyebrows in slight surprise but Legolas paid no attention. "I don't know where she grew up or anything about her childhood. I don't know whether she has any sibling. She could have children and I wouldn't know it. It's frustrating." She nodded, and he looked up at her with an expression upon his face as though he'd had a tiny idea.  
  
"You must know something about her. She told me she lived here for a time and you can see into the minds of others can you not? What can you tell me about her?" he asked fixing the lady with an intense stare.  
  
"I can tell you naught but what you already know. She will tell you when she sees fit." She replied simply.  
  
"She says she'll never tell me."  
  
"That's her way to keep your interest piqued. She will tell eventually."  
  
He stood up. "I hate not knowing where she comes from. I wish I could tell her but-"  
  
"Then why don't you? She will with no doubt listen." She interrupted plainly.  
  
"Every time I mention anything remotely related to her past she either changes the subject, ignores me, or starts to yell at me." He explained timidly wishing he wasn't having this conversation with someone who could read his mind.  
  
"Then don't ask her directly. Ask her where her favorite place in the world is. Most people pick where they grew up, or where they were with their family most. That should at least give you a clue. One thing not to do, though. Don't ask around. Very few know and those who do won't tell." She warned lightly.  
  
"How many do know even the name of her parents?" he asked randomly.  
  
"Would you like me to name them?"  
  
"Yes, please that would be wonderful. Just to keep me busy for five minutes."  
  
"If memory serves me, Lord Elrond, I am not sure of his sons but Arwen does not know. Other than that, Lord Celeborn, Celebrian, and myself do or did." She listed absent-mindedly. Legolas pondered it for a while. "When she wakes will you be telling her how you feel?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I should." He replied, reluctantly. "How long will it be, until she wakes?"  
  
"Two days at most."  
  
"Well thank you for talking to me, I know how busy you are. If you don't mind my asking, where is the Lord?" he asked suddenly noticing the lack of Lord in the room.  
  
"He is out on business in Rivendell. In other words he has been invited to a drinking party with his old friend Elrond." She smiled amusedly as did he and he approached and opened the door.  
  
"I see more than friendship in your eyes when you are talking about her, Legolas. Keep your emotions in check. Just a simple warning." She remarked, as he was about to leave.  
  
With a quick bow he tried his best to remain impassive and was off.  
  
He walked down the stairs and out of the main doors into the gardens as Galadriel had suggested. They were beautiful. He strode over to just below his temporary room where the garden it over looked shone in the sunlight.  
  
Upon closer inspection he noticed that not only lavender was planted in the rich earth but lilies and lilacs, tulips and daisy's all placed in a way that the colours accented and complimented each other so well. A small bumblebee was hovering around looking for the perfect flower to pollinate.  
  
What had Galadriel meant by more than friendship? Just a very, very deep friendship? Perhaps he meant the hatred he had been feeling just before she had passed out. Whatever she was implying surely it wasn't anything related to what his strange little mind was thinking up. He did have a strange mind.  
  
A/N: She passed out again, how inconsiderate. Anyone who has read the series (which i haven't updated in a while because i have absolutely no ideas for so if you have any please god please tell me) you might want to know that Legolas is staying in Celebrian's old room. Remember the garden, i think I put in there. If i didn't then i'm sorry and there was a little garden and ya i think you get the point. Perhaps not but whatever, it's not really important to the story. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Muddie21: O i will don't worry!:D  
  
flaming-amber: As i think i've said before the romance probably won't be kicking in for a long long time. I don't know exactly how long it's going to be but what i'm updating is like fifty pages behind what i'm writing and what i'm writing is getting a little closer to the almost non-existant romance. Mostly non-existant. This is not really a romance fic it's mostly about friendship. I'm not telling anything about any kind of romance if it does happen. I uderstand if your dissapointed and want to stop reading. I just realized that this was thirty three chapter!:D  
  
Elven Script: Thanks!:D 


	35. Damn Dresses

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Damn Dresses  
  
He was keeping his emotions in check. To be honest he didn't have that many emotions to keep in check. He certainly didn't have any strong emotions relating to Aradel other then extreme annoyance and urges to strangle. Is that an emotion or need?  
  
He shook himself mentally. It didn't matter; he had no emotions of feelings of any kind. All that did matter was that he was here in this beautiful garden with the sun shining and the birds chirping. The only thing that could have gone wrong was a squirrel throwing a nut at him. Look at that a squirrel threw a nut at him.  
  
Rubbing his head where the nut impacted he looked up at a particularly nice looking tree that was just begging to be climbed. Quick as a flash he jumped up and began to climb. He was sure he would have climbed every tree in Lorien by the time Aradel woke up.  
  
Black. She slowly came into consciousness, though she kept her eyes closed for comfort. She wondered dimly how long she had been out. If her memory hadn't gone this was the second time she had passed out that wasn't an attempt to get out of something. What was wrong with her? Was she dying? Just then she noticed the bed was tilting slightly on the right side, there was someone sitting on the bed.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and smiled upon seeing who it was. "My Lady, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
Galadriel too smiled. "Glad to see you are awake."  
  
She sat up and glanced around the room. "Have I woken up to the past?"  
  
"No, you are very much in the present. Legolas bought you here thinking you needed my healing abilities. He was right. You could have died if you left your condition." She replied with a little chuckle.  
  
"I am fine now though?" She nodded. "I wasn't even aware I had a condition. I just thought it was lack of sleep or something of the like."  
  
"And why were you not sleeping?"  
  
Aradel looked at the golden haired woman before her and cocked her head in silent skepticism. "It's my dream and you know it."  
  
"Your dream has everything to do with it, Aradel. I understand your confusion but really Aradel I thought you brighter than that." She said, with an every so slightly mocking smile.  
  
"What is wrong with me, Galadriel?" she asked bluntly, tired of dancing around the subject.  
  
"You haven't called me that in a while."  
  
"I got used to calling you both by your first names when I moved out. You should know that. I thought you could read minds. And that reminds me, where is Celeborn?"  
  
"I try to stay out of your mind, it's much to disturbing and young for my liking. As for Lord Celeborn he has been summoned to business with Lord Elrond in Rivendell."  
  
"Drinking party?"  
  
"Quite." She replied with an amused smile. Aradel always seemed to make her smile.  
  
"Now enough avoiding the subject will you tell me what is wrong with me or will I have to try to read your mind." Aradel exclaimed calmly shaking her head subtly.  
  
"By all means, try. It would just see how far along you are in your so called sickness." She replied.  
  
"Fine." With that she fixed the Lady with a stare as intense as she could make it and with every fiber in her body tried to listen to what she was thinking. She was at first surprised to find herself taking that seriously but Galadriel had always had a way of making you take things seriously. She closed her eyes and shut out everything but what the woman before her might be thinking. Her eyes darted open and she gasped a little in surprise. "I actually heard something."  
  
"I was broadcasting a little bit but that's still very good."  
  
"What does this have to do with what's wrong with me." Aradel asked completely oblivious to what was happening to her. 'I'm probably dying.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Let's just say you take after your mother. You have her mind." Galadriel said with a knowing smile. She was still a bit confused but Galadriel did that and she would talk later and she did understand for the most part. Which was more than she usually did.  
  
"Legolas is outside listening at the door, isn't he?" Behind the door Legolas took his ear off the door to frown at her through it but replaced it there as he heard more conversation.  
  
"Do you have anything for me to wear? I've been wearing these clothes for the longest time and I would like so much to feel clean again." She said getting out of bed and walking to the closet.  
  
Upon opening the doors she found many different kinds of dresses of all colours, shapes and designs but all the same sizes. "You don't have any pant and shirt outfits do you?"  
  
Galadriel shook her head. "Only dresses. I still have the one you liked though, if you want it." She too got up and went to the closet to take out the white silk dress that Aradel had before loved so much and held it out in front of her. Now it looked wildly uncomfortable and awkward.  
  
Aradel took it from her grasp and said: "Fine I'll wear it. But only because of my respect for you. But I'm not doing my hair." She insisted stubbornly.  
  
She fixed the young woman with a friendly, even motherly, look and left with a small nod.  
  
Muttering to herself quietly she took off her old black tunic and threw it in the hamper in the corner of the room then slipped the white dress on. It was surprisingly comfortable and gave her a slight sense of day-jah-vu. When she was finished adjusting her dress she looked in the mirror that hung on the wall opposite her bed and started to make adjustments on her hair. She took one lock and put it in front of her ear and brushed the rest back to flow over her back. She thought it looked terrible but it was the only way to make the Lady happy and she was so happy that Celeborn wasn't here that she felt generous.  
  
When her hair was the way she wanted it, or as close as she could get it, she left the room and walked through the halls. She was looking for Galadriel to further discuss her so-called sickness.  
  
As she was walking through the hallways looking for the Lady she came across Legolas' temporary room, whose door was open. She knew it was his because his bow, quiver and knives were on the bed. She smirked and went it immediately drawn to the closet. There she found various royal-looking tunics and quickly relieved herself of the dress and put them on. 'Much better' she thought.  
  
With her new apparel she went looking through the library, kitchen, dinning room, and various other rooms she was sure she wasn't supposed to be in. On the way she annoyed numerous guards, maids and other people who were in the talan.  
  
When she found the lounge deserted she went on the look in the main hall where the Lord and Lady had welcomed the fellowship so long ago.  
  
"Galadriel, I wish to discuss my 'condition'. Why are you in the main hall anyway?" she approached. Galadriel nodded her head down the stairs. Aradel followed her gaze to see Legolas looking at a tree nervously. She bounded down the stairs and crept up behind him.  
  
"Boo." She said calmly, eerily close to his sensitive ears.  
  
He jumped a foot in the air. He had been to preoccupied to notice her light footsteps coming down the stairs. "Valar, don't scare me like that."  
  
"You are an Elf you shouldn't get scared." She replied with a smirk.  
  
A/N: The title is because she has to wear a dress for like a minutes and Aradel really hates that. Besides i couldn't think of anything else. That's all i have to say for now but if you have any questions, comments, or doubtings of facts (which is probably a long list) then please tell me it helps ever so much.  
  
Elven Script: That's alright, thanks!:D  
  
fauxmuggle: Since i wrote that (which was a long time ago) i've read the Hobbit, most of the Silmarilion(?) and FOTR so ya. It hasn't really changed the way i'm writing though. I guess i have a problem. Oh well, thanks for your opinion which has helped. Thanks!:D 


	36. Walk through the Forest

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Walk through the Forest  
  
He growled lowly then his expression softened as he realized she was there and looking fine. "Your awake. And you look perfectly healthy. I am so…" She expected him to say relieved or at most annoyed but his face grew comically irritated. "…hate you! You come here unconscious with some strange disease I've not heard of then you prance down here all hyper and happy. I have been worried sick for forty eighty hours and what do I get for it? Scared out of my wits by you, that's what!"  
  
She irrupted with hysterical laughing and put her hand over he mouth in a very unsuccessful attempt to stifle it. "I'm sorry you look so funny when you're mad."  
  
He looked at her for a moment, in comic disbelief. At that moment he noticed her, really noticed her. Her hair had grown longer almost past her elbows when her arms were at her side and it was lighter than he was used to. She looked eerily beautiful, like how a gnarled old tree would look good in the proper sunlight. She also looked strangely like Galadriel, but he didn't have time to muse when he realized he was staring a bit.  
  
He threw his hands in the air and let them drop with a slap to his sides. He took a deep breath and regained his dignity or what little was left of it. "Where is your favorite place in the entire world?" he asked out of the blue.  
  
"I don't know, I've been to a lot of places but I suppose I would have to say Mirkwood. Thranduil is so nice, Galathil is so sweet and Nacumirus is so…Nacumirus. Not to mention it's beautiful there." She replied quickly.  
  
"Well that doesn't tell me anything!"  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"Where you were born so I could then figure out who your parents are. But you still won't tell me." He explained exasperatedly.  
  
"I'll tell you as much as I wish you to know." She informed him as a matter of factly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Begin Flashback  
  
Galadriel came out of Aradel's room and quietly shut the door behind her.  
  
"She has finally awoken, you will be glad to hear. You can talk to her when you are ready. If that moment is not soon you can…well do what you have been doing for the past two days." She informed him. He nodded solemnly.  
  
"Do you think she'll actually tell me anything?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
"She will tell you as much as she wishes you to know." She replied with a smile. With that she swept past him to the main hall where she would wait for both of them.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Well it doesn't seem as though you wish me to know very much." He exclaimed frowning, childishly.  
  
"I knew you were going to say that." She was grinning but that was overcome by a thoughtful look. "Hold on for a second."  
  
She dashed up the stairs and talked in a hushed voice to the Lady. She nodded then came back down as Galadriel left to pursue other deeds in other areas of the talan. "What was that for?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just had a question."  
  
"You seem to be on very friendly terms with Lady Galadriel." He said.  
  
"I suppose I am. I have, in fact, never really thought about it but I am on better terms with her than most people would think. Most people don't like me." She said as though she didn't care. Which she really didn't.  
  
"You are a very secretive person, you know that, Aradel." He retorted shortly.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You could tell me what your 'condition' is. It would be helpful." He said rather impatiently.  
  
"Do you need to know every little detail, honestly, Legolas? Are you that insecure?" she asked with a fake sad look. She started walking, out the doors and into the direction of the forest.  
  
"It's not a matter of insecurity. It's a matter of being misinformed." He said after catching up to her as she stepped over a bed of flowers rather than go around.  
  
"Well whatever it is, you at least have to give me five minutes to make up a good lie. You won't be satisfied with 'I have a cold'. Many a time that hasn't worked." She exclaimed as they stepped into the forest under the canopy of green, rays of sunlight filtering through in spots on the ground giving everywhere a nice tranquil feeling.  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"You really don't need to know. It's nothing and I'm fine now, it's not contagious and I won't get it ever again. It's like the chicken pox. It's a one time thing." She told him.  
  
"I didn't mean that I meant what's wrong with your head. And why won't it let me know anything." He retorted wittily.  
  
She turned to him and glared for a moment while he turned his own head to look at a passing oak that he would make a note to climb before the days end. "I only tell you things you need to know. Or that you won't use against me in five minutes or remember for the rest of your life and make fun of me for all the while. You seem to have an obsession with my supposed family. Is that really healthy, Legolas?"  
  
He stopped in front of her making her stop suddenly to narrowly avoid bowling him over. "I have an obsession with your family," he said, "because you insist on not telling me anything. I am kept in the dark while you know almost everything about me. Wait, no. Darkness is where I would love to be. I am so far away from darkness that the darkness is a tiny dot to me. I can't see that dot, and I have Elven eyesight."  
  
"Don't get upset, Legolas. I can feel a lecture coming on." She said even though she knew he wasn't listening. "Why do you even want to know? It has no relevance to the present day or future in any way."  
  
"I want to know because I want to know you. I want to meet your mother so I can tell you how much you look like her. I want to meet your father so I can tell you how much you act like him. I want to meet whatever sibling you may have so I can tell you not to fight with them and you can tell me I do the exact same thing and even though I know it's true we'll fight about it. It's just plain irritating, Aradel." He said finishing with a sigh.  
  
She looked barely awake. "I'll tell you what irritating. You, attempting to lecture me. You are really bad at that you know."  
  
He shook his head and continued to walk, regaining their fast walking pace they had established while walking in the fellowship. Aragorn ran some of the time and it was awfully annoying. She had to jog for a second to catch up with him. "Well that was a lovely speech. It would have touched anyone but me."  
  
"Thank you." He replied sarcastically with a sneer. "You can be really mean sometimes."  
  
"Don't make me case you all around this forest until your to tired to continue then I beat the life out of you."  
  
"I'm terrified." He exclaimed sarcastically. She stuck out her tongue at him and flicked him when he looked away. "Must be those squirrels again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Didn't one hit you over the head hours after you got here?" she explained simply.  
  
"Yes, but how would you know that?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
She hesitated a moment. "The Lady of the Golden Wood told me if you must know."  
  
"Hm. Too bad Celeborn is away at the moment I would have liked to talk to him. He seems nice doesn't he." He replied.  
  
"Just wonderful." She replied, her face impassive.  
  
"Do I detect a tad bit of sarcastic resentment in your voice?" he asked feign amused.  
  
"Me? Sarcastic? Never." She replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Just then their ears pricked with the sound of an arrow whistling through the air. Legolas looked back but Aradel ducked and just in time too. An arrow with light blue feather shot just above her shoulder and lodged itself into a nearby tree.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for the low low quality of the title but i just can't think of any. Sigh. I really have nothing to say. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Arein: Really? I have. And i would also like to remind you that Aradel gets quite homicidal when you call her an Elf and she would very much appreciate you not calling her one. Thank you. :D 


	37. Haldir

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Haldir  
  
Shocked, she turned to see a grinning Haldir in the distance. "I'll kill him!" she exclaimed leaping up, into a run in his direction. When she arrived in front of him she did not kill him but simply shoved him indignantly.  
  
"You could have killed me you know."  
  
"Not really, I was aiming for your shoulder." He said his grin widening, if that were possible.  
  
"That is so much better." She said sarcastically. "Some friend you are."  
  
"It's good to see you too." He replied.  
  
"I would have talked to you when the fellowship was here but I didn't get a chance to. Sorry." She said.  
  
"Yes, I heard you were talking to your-"  
  
"He doesn't now, don't tell him please." She interrupted with an ever so slightly threatening look.  
  
"Your what?" Legolas cut in.  
  
"Nothing, Legolas."  
  
"By the way, hello Haldir" he said, finally remembering his manners.  
  
"Hello, Legolas."  
  
"OK," he said quickly. "I heard you were busy."  
  
She nodded. "Much better. Where are Orophin and Rumil?"  
  
"They are guarding the borders of Lorien, what else?" he replied innocently.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the borders of Lorien?"  
  
"I was on my lunch break actually." He reminded her.  
  
"Very well, I'll let you off this time."  
  
"Gee, thank you, your majesty." He said with a humorous mock bow. She laughed heartily.  
  
"Good, now flee and do my bidding, minions!"  
  
"Minions?"  
  
"And Legolas."  
  
"I am not doing your bidding. You haven't even told us your bidding yet. Do you think we can read minds?" he exclaimed offended.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well we can't. I can however read Dwarvish." Haldir boasted, ostentatiously.  
  
"We really care, Haldir, we really do." Aradel commented sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't know you knew Haldir in the first place." Legolas said.  
  
"Please, Legolas this is not the time for delving into my past." She said rolling her eyes while he glared at her. "Haldir let's go to your house and get something to eat, I'm hungry."  
  
"It's a talan."  
  
"What does it matter what it's called, it's got food let's go." She said grabbing both their arms and dragging them in the direction of Haldir's home.  
  
When they got there, they found both Rumil and Orophin at the kitchen table eating ham and mustard sandwiches. "What are you to doing here? You should be guarding the border." Haldir questioned with narrowed eyebrows as he sat down to pick a sandwich from the plate they had prepared, as did Legolas and Aradel. "Orcs could be invading the country as we speak."  
  
"I seriously doubt that, Haldir." Aradel commented, swallowing a mouthful of sandwich.  
  
"Why is that, Aradel." He said turning arrogantly to face her.  
  
"Its called Nenya. And don't forget Galadriel's mirror."  
  
He sneered at her from across the table. She rolled her eyes in response. The rest of the assembled part had nothing much to say for the most part of fifteen minutes. So they sat in silence eating their sandwiches, making pointless small talk.  
  
"Would it be a good thing or a bad thing to be able to read minds?" Legolas wondered aloud, a thoughtful expression dawning on his sun drenched face. He was sitting opposite a window.  
  
"Well I suppose it depends on the person. And whose mind they're trying to read." Orophin replied.  
  
"I would love to be able to read minds." Rumil exclaimed, "I would be able to take orders without having to walk through five miles of forest."  
  
"It would a good ability to have handy. I would want to be able to turn off the mind-reading portion though. I don't want people waking me up in the middle of the night because they are thinking to loudly." Legolas added.  
  
"I would be reading everyone's minds all the time. Of course I would keep everything a secret." Haldir said, "Some things are not meant to be known by those other than those thinking it."  
  
"I know the first person's mind I would read if I all of a sudden woke up with that ability." Legolas said, turning pointedly to look at Aradel who looked completely zoned out with a smile plastered onto her face.  
  
"I would hate to be able to read minds." She said, "A lot of people have deep dark secrets that would disturb a lot of people more than most people would know. Some might now even be real but I know I think disturbing things I wouldn't want to read them."  
  
"I think it would be cool." Rumil insisted.  
  
"I agree." Aradel replied.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to read minds." The Mirkwood Elf pointed out, with a smirk.  
  
"I don't. I do, however, agree with the fact that Rumil does." They looked at her for a moment as though she was crazy, and she would be to if she were in there position, then burst out laughing. They couldn't stop for a long time, and soon had stitches in their sides. When that happened they mockingly scolded Aradel for making them laugh.  
  
"Sorry for bringing a little cheer into this tedious meeting of bores from around the world." She had said holding her hands up in mock surrender.  
  
"Look at the time, Aradel, we had better be getting back to Lord and Lady's talan for dinner." Legolas said when he finally stopped dramatically holding his side from laughter.  
  
"Did Galadriel say when we had to be back?" she asked with a sigh.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then let's stay out for a while longer. Just about half an hour more, that's it. Then we'll head back." He looked reluctant but nodded in agreement none the less. "Good. Now, Haldir, I don't like your home. I'm sorry but it's the truth and now I'm going outside." She nodded to them all and left abruptly, Legolas following close behind. "Goodbye!" they both called over their shoulders as they went through the door.  
  
When they had left Haldir to order his brothers back to work Aradel led her companion around, apparently in random directions. She ran through the underbrush with the speed and precision he believed only an Elf could have. He easily kept up with her but would have found it rather difficult to get ahead. A few times she randomly swung herself up to into the low hanging branches of a tree and proceeded to hop from branch to branch then dropped again without warning just in front of him.  
  
After a few minutes of running, ducking, hopping and jumping up and down from trees they came across a clearing. There was a particularly large tree with so many uplifted roots at its base that they formed a sort of thick dome that looked like it was just begging to be climbed. A river ran through it more to the left and was sparkling brilliantly. The whole place was doused in golden-red evening sun making it seem to glow.  
  
"Interesting." Legolas commented leaning casually against the root dome. "Did you come here on purpose or was it by chance?"  
  
"Who knows?" she said with a smile spinning slowly to take in the beauty of the place. "Isn't it pretty?"  
  
"Beautiful." He replied, his voice completely void of any enthusiasm. He shifted his position slightly.  
  
"Careful. About three inches from where your left shoulder is, the roots are weak. They'll cave right in on you." She told him glancing quickly in his direction.  
  
He narrowed his blue eyes. "You have been here before."  
  
She rolled her eyes obviously. "Oh course. I stayed here for a while a long time back. You didn't know that? I thought it was painfully obvious."  
  
"I knew that." He said not very convincingly.  
  
She sighed and tilted her head upwards. "It's time we should go. Galadriel will have our heads if we're late."  
  
"That's what I told you! But no. No one listens to that crazy Mirkwood Elf, do they?" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air as they stepped out of the clearing back into the slowly darkening forest.  
  
"Maybe it's because of what happened to your mother." She wondered aloud.  
  
He stopped in his tracks. She stopped as well and looked back at him. "You mean when she broke her ankle? What does that have to do with my insanity?" They started walking again.  
  
A/N: I would like to enormously stress something about Legolas' mother. SHE IS ALIVE! That's right Legolas' birth mother is alive and kicking, so to speak. I have yet to find any fic anywhere where his mother is alive. As for the insanity thing you know how everyone thinks there mother's are crazy. Well i do and he thinks she's crazy, secretly of course because that would be disrespectful to tell her so. Of course that doesn't stop him from telling Aradel so that's why she's making that referance. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Elven Script: Aw i'm sorry, please don't beat me! cringes in fear Glad you liked it though!:D  
  
Arein: Yes, Legolas will find out eventually. Not anytime soon, thought, Aradel will see to that. :D  
  
kougayurizoku: I try to update every two days, that way no one gets mad! Except perhaps for Elven Script for my cliffie (please don't beat me cringes) I hate those people who don't update too. Gr. O well!:D 


	38. More Arguments

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
More Arguments  
  
Aradel smiled. "Nothing, she was always a bit insane though. Not so much that anyone would notice I just noticed that she was well…more exuberant then most Elves." Aradel explained.  
  
"She was raised half human." He replied.  
  
She quirked an eyebrow questioningly. He sighed, how many times did he have to explain this? "Her father died when she was younger and her mother got a human to take his place so she wouldn't have to grow up without a father. It was a good friend of hers. He was a rather hyper human and that's where she gets it from."  
  
"Is that where Nacumirus gets it as well?" she inquired.  
  
"I don't know where Nacumirus gets anything from. He's a strange person." Legolas replied, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Your family is very strange."  
  
"Yes, yes they are. That's why I love them."  
  
She mock gagged while pushing aside yet another low hanging branch in her way and casually letting it swing back a almost hit Legolas in the face. Luckily his Elven reflexes saved him a nasty scratch.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." He said indignantly. "I could have got a scar it that had hit me."  
  
"Do Elves get scars?"  
  
"Of course! Why shouldn't we get scars?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't have any."  
  
"You've given out a few though haven't you?"  
  
She smirked as he rubbed the back of his head just above the hairline. She gave a hearty chuckle. "Yea, I got you good didn't. Never turn your back on an opponent, Legolas, you should have known that."  
  
"I thought the fight was over, it was a cheap shot." He said with a frown.  
  
"Just because you pinned me doesn't mean the fight is over. You should have verified with me that it was over then maybe I wouldn't have taken a swipe at you." She replied. They could see the city now.  
  
"My back was turned."  
  
"I could have killed you, you should have sensed me with your super Elven senses." She said almost mockingly. "Besides my intent was not to hit you, just to perhaps swipe some of your precious hair."  
  
They came out of the forest and headed towards the Lord and Lady's talan. Legolas continued to complain that they were probably late. Aradel was sure they weren't. When they reached the talan they were greeted by Galadriel herself you congratulated them on being right on time and told them to wash up for dinner. She also told Aradel to change into something for suitable for it. She didn't like it but she agreed all the same.  
  
A few minutes later they entered the dinning hall, Legolas in a new silver and blue tunic and Aradel in the white dress she had neglected in his room. How she had laughed at him when she looked in there and saw a dress on his bed.  
  
Legolas proceeded to sit at the table but Aradel stopped in her tracks, frozen in shock and perhaps anger. Celeborn stood up with the squeaking of his chair on the wooden floor.  
  
"I thought you were in Rivendell." She said with extreme malice.  
  
"I came home to be with my wife. Is that so wrong or do you not care for anyone's welfare." He replied matching her malice.  
  
"You cannot lecture me on people's welfare, Celeborn. You have caused more people harm than I have caused confusion." Legolas suppressed a tiny giggle and Galadriel looked pained.  
  
"What are you doing here, witch!?" Celeborn all but yelled at the furious woman. She took a mental note to ask someone why wizards were regarded with such a high standard and why witches were considered evil, vile, terrible people.  
  
"I was sick. He took me here. I didn't ask to be here, I would rather be as far away as possible from you!" she yelled back pointing at Legolas who shrunk down in his chair slightly.  
  
"What possible sickness could you have been pained with that made you come here?!"  
  
"I inherited my mother's mind apparently! How that made me sick I've no idea, ask Galadriel!" she said desperately hoping that he didn't inquire further about her sickness.  
  
He paused, red faced and breathing a bit faster than normal. He then looked at Legolas. "He still doesn't know?! What is it with you and secrets and deceit?!"  
  
She snorted. "I have never deceived him! Kept secrets, yes, but deceive? Never. I leave deception and evil to you."  
  
"What evil have I committed?!"  
  
"You know very well what you did, you hateful bastard!" she exploded, starting to redden just as he was. At this point Legolas noticed how they both had the same eyes other than colour of course.  
  
"You come here just to insult me! No one wants you here! No one wants you at all! Why do think you've never settled down anywhere?!"  
  
"Celeborn!" Galadriel's powerful voice rang through the hall silencing even the birds outside. She was now standing a furious look on her face. "I will let you speak your mind but to a certain extent, only." She strode over to him and forcefully took his arm to drag him out of the hall. The door clicked as it shut behind them. They heard mumbled voices and a loud, dull thud then just Galadriel came back.  
  
"Do you think she's killed him?" Legolas whispered to Aradel leaning over in his chair.  
  
"Is this really the time or the place?" she glared at him.  
  
"Sorry couldn't resist." He sat back up and watched as the Lady sat back down with a sigh.  
  
"Lord Celeborn will be dining elsewhere tonight." She told them calmly. Just then butlers came out with silver platters of food and bottles of wine.  
  
They went on to collect food on their plates and ate in silence for a while.  
  
Then Aradel broke the silence, her eyes still focused on her plate but obviously carrying a lot of emotion. "I really do hate him you know."  
  
"Aradel…" Galadriel coaxed softly.  
  
"I do." She insisted in such a tone that the whole room knew it was not up for discussion.  
  
The rest of dinner mostly consisted of Legolas trying to start a conversation in a polite yet ungodly annoying way. Galadriel found the time and energy to amuse him, but Aradel made no such attempt. She was obviously very upset, and all because of Lord Celeborn. The strangest part was he didn't even do anything, just his presence set her off and it was likewise for him. Legolas wished desperately that he knew what in god's name was going on.  
  
When the silent dinner was over she excused herself politely and walked off. From there she intended to go back to her room to lay on her bed, read, and maybe write a bit. Her plans were abruptly interrupted when she ran into Celeborn, yet again, in the hall.  
  
They both stopped walking about a foot from each other. She fixed her with an icy cold stare. "Move." She said bluntly with a bit of a malicious tag in her voice.  
  
"No." he replied much more angrily than she had. "You want to speak your mind? Go ahead. I shall warn you though, Galadriel isn't here to protect you."  
  
"I can protect myself, thank you." She said taking a step forward. "And I know I could kill you right here right now if I wanted to. But I wouldn't stoop down to such a low level, like you."  
  
He sneered. "Your right, I would kill you right here right now. And I will." He took a quick step forward but stopped when she pulled a knife from the ankle holster that apparently was hidden within the folds of her dress.  
  
"I know what your thinking, Celeborn. No, I'm not going use this against you. You're unarmed, that would be cowardly. I'm not like you, Celeborn, I'm not a coward." She said in an eerily calm voice. "I would, however, like to see what would happen if you had the knife and I were the one unarmed. Fortunately I'm not so stupid as to give you this."  
  
"So what do you plan on doing?" he asked with sincere curiosity. Would she kill him? Would she stab herself in the arm and blame him? Would she stab him in the arm, claim he attacked her and plead self-defense? Time would tell.  
  
A/N: Aradel with a knife. That's never good. Will she kill/attack Celeborn? Will she damage some property? As i said before time will tell. Muahahaha. I wonder why I'm still not telling why Aradel and Celeborn are always pissed at each other. You'll get a small clue in the next chapter, i promise! I swear to god! That's right looks at sky and starts to swear rather violently I'm sorry i'm very hyper right now. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Muddie21: Hm. Probably not soon but eventually he will yes. At the end. I have to cram alot of stuff into the end. :D  
  
Elven Script: Yay! Now i only need to worry about being beaten by my friend#1, my friend#2, my friend#3 ... ect. my brother (feeble but still) everyone on the street and everyone who knows me! One less person to be afraid of. Thank you for your not beatingness. :D 


	39. Cutting

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Cutting  
  
"You said you would, and will, kill me. Why don't I save you the trouble?" She brang the sharp blade to her throat and lightly pressed it into the soft flesh of the left side of her neck. She raised her eyebrows, daring him to tell her to do it.  
  
"You wouldn't. You couldn't. You couldn't take your own life, not just because of me."  
  
"Wouldn't I? You destroyed my life. I would have been happy, living somewhere with a nice husband, maybe kids. You took that away from me. You destroyed my life, so why shouldn't I end it? End the pain." She blinked quickly as she pressed the blade deeper into her skin causing it to break and draw blood.  
  
Celeborn hesitated. Would she really do it? How would he feel if she did? "Why are you doing this Aradel? What point are you trying to get across?"  
  
"I could have had a happy family, Celeborn. You destroyed my family." She said her eyes ablaze with fury. "You killed my sister and murdered my father. Then you forced me to leave my mother. You killed them all!"  
  
"Liar! It wasn't me it was you! It was your fault!"  
  
"It was you! It's the truth Celeborn and you know it!"  
  
"Aradel, I heard shouting what is going on? Oh Valar!" Legolas cut in staggering to a stop after running in through the hallway behind the Lord. Fear crept its way into his blue eyes and they widened at the scene. Aradel standing with a knife at her throat and blood pouring down.  
  
"Put the knife down, Aradel. You don't need to do this." He said slowly and carefully, walking the same way towards her.  
  
"Shut up. You don't even know what I'm doing. Right now you don't know anything. This is Celeborn and I's business."  
  
"You won't do it." Celeborn said, another sneer forming on his face, with a small evil chuckle.  
  
She glared at him and drew the knife slowly across her neck, dangerously close to her jugular artery. She kept going slowly, very slowly but steadily.  
  
"Aradel stop!" Legolas yelled at her, desperate.  
  
"Not until he says it." She replied eyeing the Lord in front of her who was breaking a sweat under the stress.  
  
"Tell her to stop!" Legolas ran to him and roughly shoved him to jog his brain. "Make her stop!"  
  
He paused and closed his eyes in frustration.  
  
"Stop." He whispered, barely audible. He couldn't let her do it, he couldn't have her blood on his head.  
  
She did, and looked at him with large meaningful eyes. "What was that?"  
  
"I said stop." He repeated louder so everyone could hear with ease. She took the knife off of her neck, blood was pouring out of it, dripping down onto the perfectly white dress, staining it severely. The knife had cut ever so faintly into her jugular and she was losing a lot of blood very fast. Legolas thanked all the Valar she hadn't cut it fully.  
  
"Was that you point?" he asked meaninglessly.  
  
With that she walked past him to a very distressed Legolas. He grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear. "Don't think to much of it. I would hate to ruin that dress that my wife spent so much time on. It was for my daughter. But now I have no daughter."  
  
She paused, apparently those words had some effect on her. "I've got news for you." She whispered back. "The dress was ruined when you said stop. And that, Celeborn, was my point."  
  
With that she let Legolas lead her back to her room, going on and on about how dangerous she was and asking what in Valar's name she was doing. When she was deposited there he left to fetch a healer, later finding no such person. She sighed and sat down on the bed, grabbing a cloth from the table beside it. She held the cloth to the wound and dropped the blood-drenched knife to the floor. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and tried to think of times when life wasn't quite so complicated.  
  
She tried to remember when she had had a family. When everyone was happy and she had a father. She had loved her father so much. She had loved her sister so much. She had loved her mother so much. Celeborn took that all away. When it happened, she supposed she could have blamed her sister but then again it wasn't her fault. It was Celeborn who killed her family. His fault. He killed them all.  
  
With that final thought she fell into an uneasy but dreamless sleep, half from mental and emotional exhaustion, half from blood loss.  
  
She awoke the next morning with Legolas staring at her. Sitting up she stared him in the eye and gave him her scariest glare. "Have you been watching me sleep?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "For the past five seconds." She turned her head to look out the window. "Your neck looks terrible. Why did you do that anyway?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand, believe me." She got out of bed went to the window to look out upon the sun kissed forest and garden that was almost directly under the window.  
  
The Mirkwood Elf sighed and looked at her, sorrowfully. "You never tell me anything important."  
  
"Life isn't fair."  
  
"You're not helping the cause. Maybe you should open up sometime. Talk to someone, tell at least one person a secret or two. You would feel better." He suggested helpfully.  
  
"I feel fine now and I do. I talk to Galadriel and Lord Elrond. Haldir as well sometimes, if no one else is around." She replied not bothering to turn and look at him.  
  
"Well you seem to have your perfect life under control so I'll just leave you here to wallow in your own sorrow." He stood and headed towards the door.  
  
"I never said my life was perfect but I do have a lot of control over it. You just need to accept that you wouldn't be able to accept some things about my life." This time she turned and their eyes locked for a moment. Then Legolas turned, shaking his head, and went out the door closing it with a soft clink.  
  
Once he left she changed out of her still blood drenched dress and into a nice comfortable black tunic that had been put into her closet by one of the maids whilst she was sleeping. She felt a lot more comfortable in the sheik black pants and shirt. Dresses always made her feel more horrific. If that makes sense. Back in her tunic she went to stare out the window yet again. She loved windows.  
  
She stood by the window for about ten minutes then realized she had to speak with Galadriel again. As long as Celeborn wasn't with her. So rubbing her neck as she went along she made her way slowly to the dinning room again. On her way she found the Lady in the library reading a random book.  
  
A/N:Well i can honestly say i didn't expect that. I truely didn't, i swear! That just happens I'll intend to write something but I'll write something else completely different or i'll intend on writing something but i'll put something before it that i hadn't planned. Sometimes it's a small conversation or action others its an entire five page escapade that i hadn't planned. The Forbidden Realm was one of those. That's why it had a crappy name. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Olwyen: Why thank you:D I don't think i'll be writing a novel anytime soon but i'll definatly write more fanfic. If i didn't what would my life be centered around? School? I sinicerly hope not. Unless they have a new fanfiction writing course. Then ya maybe. Anyways i'm rambling.  
  
Elven Script:Oh, i do believe me. But they run faster than me and they catch me and beat me. You know my skin is actually bruise resistant, i don't get bruises any more. And the pain doesn't come any more. Strange. Anyway, thanks!:D  
  
Arein: Her broken ankle really doesn't but i said that so ya. I would like to read minds but, like you, i would want to be able to turn it off. If i couldn't i would read my friends minds. Oh god the disturbation. As for killing Celeborn i thought of that but your right that wouldn't be very nice. And the plot wouldn't be as good. O well, did you like what i did with the killing herself?  
  
kougayurizoku: Hooked? Are you fishing? Sorry bad pun. I'm glad though, as long as its healthy and stuff. You might just be on the right track ;) 


	40. Explained

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Explinations  
  
Upon seeing Aradel, Galadriel put the book back on its shelf.  
  
"Hello, what is wrong with your neck?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh that." She quickly noticed she was still running her hand over the wound. "I cut it."  
  
"Well let me see. If it is not tended to it could get infected." Galadriel came up and forcefully took the other woman's hand away by the wrist. She gasped when she saw the deep gouge in her neck. "How did this happen and why have I not been informed?"  
  
"Legolas was supposed to find you but I suppose he didn't." Aradel said with a slight hint of irritation.  
  
"This was obviously not done by falling out of a tree, this looks as though someone cut you." Galadriel stated with a large amount of concern. "Who cut you?"  
  
They locked eyes for a moment, then Aradel turned her gaze to the ground. "Can't you read my mind?"  
  
"Test of trust, Aradel, lie if you wish."  
  
She hesitated." He killed my father, I hate him so much."  
  
"Celeborn did this!" The Lady's eyes widened in shock. "I knew he disliked you but he must have limits! I will not allow him to continue with this behavior. He just cannot go around harming my own-" Her ranting was interrupted by Aradel.  
  
"It wasn't Celeborn, although I'm sure he is partly to blame." She said. "I did it. I wanted to see the look on his face."  
  
"You did this?" she questioned looking even more shocked if that were possible. "You did this to yourself? I do not even know what to say."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. At least I didn't kill him."  
  
"I don't think you are capable of killing him. No matter how you think he has ruined your life you wouldn't kill him." She smiled brightly.  
  
"He did ruin my life and you know it."  
  
She paused. "Yes I do. If I look in my heart I know it. How you must think me a fool for staying with him after what he did to you."  
  
"No, love is weird. If I were you I would do exactly what you are doing." Aradel replied.  
  
The Lady looked thoughtful for a moment then asked. "What would you see if you looked into my mirror, Aradel?"  
  
She was slightly taken aback by this question and thought about it for a while. 'Probably the end of the world, knowing me.' Was her first thought. Perhaps the death of someone important, Thranduil maybe. Maybe she would see the Valinor, in all it's glory doubtful though. Then she thought of what this question was supposed to mean, what was its purpose. An answer slithered into her head like a serpent along the sand.  
  
"I would see my reflection." She answered. "In your mirror I would see myself reflected in the glass."  
  
Galadriel smiled widely. "I have always said your words are wiser than your age."  
  
"Well we have figured out why that is haven't we?"  
  
"So you have figured it out then."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then please," she urged, "Explain."  
  
"Well in my 'past life'" at this point Aradel quoted the words with her fingers. "I befriended a wizard. He apparently was my best and most dear friend. On my deathbed he took my 'spirit'" she quoted with her fingers again. "Into his staff and put it into the womb of whomever happened to be conceiving a child at the moment. That person was of course my current mother."  
  
Galadriel paused a moment and looked thoughtfully at the woman who appeared to be only in her early thirties. "Your life is indeed very interesting."  
  
"Quite." There was another pause in which there was naught but silence. Aradel's eyes traveled along the room, across the various titles of books she took a note to read later on. Then she remembered why she had come seeking Galadriel.  
  
"I came here with actual intentions, Galadriel."  
  
"That name still sounds strange in your voice." A slight smile played on her lips. "Go on."  
  
"I needed some elaboration on 'I inherited my mother's mind' if you don't mind to explain." She requested humbly.  
  
The Lady was about to begin explaining but Legolas walked in the entrance and swiftly walked to the two women. "My Lady." He bowed towards the Queen of Lorien then turned to Aradel. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over the place for you!"  
  
"All over the place?" she raised a doubtful eyebrow.  
  
"Alright in your room then down here but I really needed to see you!"  
  
"Why didn't you check the grounds? That's where I usually reside on a day of such beauty as this morning."  
  
He stared blankly. "I've forgotten." He replied. "I had a reason but now I've forgotten."  
  
Aradel shook her head to clear it. "Anyway, what did you need me for?"  
  
He continued to stare blankly. "I've forgotten." He repeated. "Thank you very much Aradel, I've forgotten." He said sarcastically. "Why are you down here?"  
  
"I'm talking to Galadriel, if you don't mind." She exclaimed, mock indignantly.  
  
"That sounds interesting. As to the subject of what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"She was about to tell me more about my sickness. Without disclosing any personal information of course." She smiled knowingly at Galadriel.  
  
"Of course." She began, then turned to Aradel. "Well you see your mother's mind is very complicated. It's very much like my own, with small hints of telepathy and foresight. Both those attributes take a lot of brain space and to push it all in there within two days would cause an enormous amount of stress on the frontal lobe."  
  
At this point she explanatorily pointed to Aradel's forehead. "That's exactly what you did. That stress would cause lack of blood flow to the brain, though in a very minor way, causing you to pass out."  
  
They stood for a moment, absorbing the new information. "Have you ever been a healer?" Aradel asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You have no idea how medically trained you just sounded." She replied.  
  
"Well I'm a lot older than you two." She smiled satisfactorily.  
  
Aradel scowled mockingly and Legolas tried to seem amused in a way that was still respectful. The result was a rather dumb looking grin.  
  
"Well I must be off. I have paperwork to attend to." she nodded slightly to them both and left, her impossibly white dress sweeping behind her.  
  
Legolas turned to his companion. "How long to you plan on staying here?"  
  
"Well we should leave tomorrow if we want to meet Aragorn and the other's at Helm's Deep." She started to walk out of the library and into the halls, supposedly heading for the main hall.  
  
"You still want to fight at Helm's Deep?" he asked, slightly aghast.  
  
"Of course, why should I not fight? I am of good capability, there is not reason for me not to fight." She replied calmly, turning her head ever so slightly for him to hear better.  
  
"What of your condition? Is your mind in a right state to be fighting?" he argued.  
  
"It is, I assure you. I will fight along side the other men and soldiers of Rohan." They stepped out into the bright sunshine of the afternoon. Aradel headed towards the garden that lay below Legolas' window. "This is my favorite garden. Most of these flowers stay alive year round."  
  
"What if you pass out again? You will more than likely be slain by an orc whilst unconscious." He warned as he sat down beside her on one of the stone benches he had neglected to notice anytime before.  
  
"This was Celebrian's garden, I believe. Galadriel told me she used to come here and play when she was young, before she moved to Rivendell." A smiled played on her lips, imagining a young Celebrian planting flowers and watering them.  
  
"You've too tired to walk for a couple of hours as of late. How to you expect yourself to be able to fight for just as long?"  
  
"I've always wanted to make a garden of my own. I wouldn't put so much purple in it but more tulips, daisies, and most of all lilies. Lilies are so beautiful don't you think?"  
  
He glared at her, very frustrated and aggravated. "Stop changing the subject!" he exploded. "I really do not think it is a good idea for you to fight at Helm's Deep!"  
  
She sighed, melodramatically and looked at him through dreamy eyes. "I am going to fight at Helm's Deep whether you approve of it or not. If Aragorn or Theoden forbids me to fight I shall then dress as a man and get in line. No one will know the difference and I'll still be fighting. Your fears are groundless, Legolas, I assure you."  
  
His gaze turned to the dark soil in which the legs of the bench were embedded in. "I am just worried for your safety. That's all. You have been worried about me before haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, I have." She said. Then they sat in silence for a moment. After that moment she looked up as though she had just remembered something. She reached to the chain that was around her neck. She fingered the pendant that depicted a graceful swan with its wings up and a sapphire embedded in the center then the simple silver lined diamond. She unclipped the swan and placed it into her pocket. Then she handed the necklace to Legolas.  
  
"What is this?" he held it up in front of his face to get a better look.  
  
"When you left Mirkwood and I was worried you told me not to and gave me that. Then you told me to give it back if ever you were worried about me." She smiled warmly. He smiled back, the memory flooding back to him.  
  
"Hannon lle, mellon nin." He said softly. She just nodded.  
  
Then she stood and took a deep breath. "Well I hate to interrupt this little moment of ours but I must go. I have things to attend to, most of which are trees I have not yet climbed."  
  
He laughed as she walked briskly to the forest and disappeared within it shortly after.  
  
She walked away from Legolas still sitting in the garden heading for the many trees of Lothlorien. In actuality she had probably already climbed every single tree there but it had been so long and she had forgotten most of them.  
  
She searched eagerly for one special enough for her to climb and laid eyes on one after only a few minutes search. It looked like a fir tree with evenly spaced branches strong enough to hold her. The boughs were think and dark green and matched almost perfectly with her tunic.  
  
With a grin she grabbed the lowest branch and propelled herself upwards, swinging around to hook her feet under another branch slightly above that one. With one last swing she sat upright on the branch, comfortable and ready to climb. Almost effortlessly she climbed higher and higher. Somewhere around the very top there was a gap in the veil of branches shielding her from the bright sunshine.  
  
From her perch she could see the grounds of Lorien, just outside the Lord and Lady's talan. She could just barely make out a small swing hanging from a large maple. It looked old, even from so far away, and unattended as though it hadn't been used in years. It reminded her of before, when she was at home with her family. With her father.  
  
Begin Flashback  
  
"Higher, Ada, higher!" the little girl squealed in excitement as she swung back and forth at amazing speeds like a pendulum gone terribly wrong. Her father laughed merrily behind her.  
  
"Alright Aradel, calm down." He pushed her again with all the force he could muster. "It would be terrible if you fell off now wouldn't it?"  
  
She laughed. "Yes, it would hurt a lot. I would probably scrape my elbows and knees and hands and feet and maybe even bang my head." She said still grinning and laughing wildly. "And then Nanneth would get mad at you and send you to your room!"  
  
"Hey!" he stopped the swing and started playfully poking her ribs. "Nanneth would not send me to my room!"  
  
"Yes she would!" the little girl giggled and poked her father's forehead. "She sends me and my sister to her room so why not you?" Her face grew slightly more serious though she persisted in poking his head.  
  
"Because you are a lot younger than Nanneth and I am about the same age." He replied screwing up his eyes to watch his little girl poking his head.  
  
"But Nanneth told me she is a lot older than you."  
  
"Well then…because I said so!" he poked her in the ribs again.  
  
She giggled and poked his ribs as revenge but soon returned to his forehead. "Why do you and Nanneth have blonde hair but I have icky brown hair."  
  
"Number one: It is not 'icky' it is a beautiful colour." He said brushing a lock of it out of her face. "Number two: I don't know. Maybe a distant relative has dark brown hair and by some miraculous chance you got their hair colour instead of ours."  
  
She looked at him blankly for a moment, processing this thought. She didn't understand but she didn't want him to go into a long explanation like he did sometimes. "I don't like it." She stated bluntly. "I want pretty blonde hair like you." She grabbed a lock and held it in her hands. Then she got bored and let it fall back against his head.  
  
She yawned and leaned against his chest. "Today was fun, Ada."  
  
"Yes, it was Aradel. We should play on the swing more often." She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ada, can you carry me back to the house? I'm to tired from the fun to walk." she asked innocently as he stood.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie but my back is still sore from when you jumped on it when you didn't want to go to bed." She frowned. Then she grinned and attached herself to his boots. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I don't want to walk but you do so you can walk for me and you!" she exclaimed with glee.  
  
He sighed, there was nothing he could do about it now. So he started half walking half dragging his way back to the house, Aradel giggling and laughing all the way.  
  
End Flashback  
  
She smiled fondly at the memory and started to climb back down. In less than two minutes she was on the ground to face Legolas who apparently was waiting for her at the bottom.  
  
A/N: Who do we think Aradel's father? Only i know and i don't think i'll be telling you any time soon. I can't believe this is the fortieth chapter! It seems like just yesterday i was posting the first and second chapters. Sigh. It's crazy how time flies when your having fun. And i have been having fun have you? Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Mistopurr: Wow haven't had a review from you lately, lol! Yep Aragorn's pretty funny! Honestly i can't remember what your talking about 'cuase i don't read what i'm posting just very vaguely skim over it. But no matter, thanks anyway!:D  
  
kougayurizoku: Oh, good healthy is always good. Unless it's brocoli. I hate brocoli but everyone i know does. Why, god why?! Ahem. I didn't think he should yell at her, that would be out of character for him i think. And ya i guess we'll never know who her father is. (yes we will don't worry its just an expression, we will...all in good time my friend) Thanks!:D  
  
Elven Script: It does come in handy! I just noticed though. Celeborn does have a bigger part in the plot than i had originally thought he would. Him and Galadriel did have a daughter, Celebrian. She was captured and mutilated by orcs and stuff and she sailed across the sea, she didn't die. Congratulations on the long review!:D  
  
Arein: Lol, she is very serious, yes Celeborn does want her alive for his own ends and stuff, and yes Legolas does care for her. Mostly as a friend (and what's not occupied by friendship maybe he considers her a sister or something i don't know yet) Very sharp, good job!:D  
  
I like MINTS: Morbidness is good! I am morbid all the time without it my life would be empty. Like an empty shell. I love it when people almost kill/mutilate themselves! Sometimes i scrath little designs in my leg with a nail file. Just scrathing no cuts. I'm don't need phyciatric help!:D 


	41. Arriving at Helm's Deep

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Arriving at Helm's Deep  
  
"What are you stalking me?" she asked comically as she continued on and he followed like a lost puppy.  
  
"I am bored that is all. Who knew Lorien could have so little things to do." He replied lazily.  
  
"There are many things to do but you must seek them out, they won't come to you. Unlike in easy going Mirkwood." She smirked again.  
  
"May I remind you of the spiders inhabiting every square inch of the place?"  
  
"No, I believe I will do fine without reminders, thank you." She could almost feel him glaring at her back. "So we should leave early in the morning. As much as I hate getting up it would we must get to Helm's Deep as soon as possible. If we ride fast and hard without many stops we should get there the day before the battle. Even if we do leave first thing tomorrow we are cutting it close."  
  
"Oh, you are still intent on going are you?"  
  
"Of course, my dear Elf, how could I not be. I haven't practiced my combat skills in quite a while."  
  
He sighed as they came upon the great talan again. "Is it almost time for dinner?"  
  
"I believe it is."  
  
"Then we should go and get dressed for it. I am quite sure Lady Galadriel will not want you dinning in that." He eyed her casual tunic. "I doubt she'd let me wear something like that. She didn't last time."  
  
"I hate dresses." Aradel grumbled as they went inside the talan and asked a maid if it was close to dinner. She said yes so they went to their rooms where they dressed appropriately for the occasion.  
  
After a casual and comfortable dinner, Celeborn refused to eat with them and ate in his study, Aradel retired to her room where she wrote little stories about normal everyday events (she said it was a writing exercise of sorts) and didn't come out that night. Legolas roamed the building and came across a hall with many musical instruments. He tried yet again to play a small guitar but failed and got fed up. Then he went outside and practiced his archery on trees far away. When night fell he too retired to his room and after reading a few pages of his book he fell asleep with ease.  
  
Aradel awoke quickly at the crack of dawn the next morning. She hurriedly got dressed in her loose black tunic, which had been washed, and started packing provisions for the trip to Helm's Deep. With that out of the way she went to wake Legolas. She hesitated before prodding him roughly, his lazy open eyes always creeped her out.  
  
Legolas put on his original green and brown tunic, which had also been washed, and packed his own provisions. With that out of the way they both went down to the stables where Legolas' horse, Arod, was waiting patiently, snacking on a bundle of hay. Aradel was given a beautiful white horse that Galadriel said she could name herself. She named it Faith, after her good friend that they had left behind in the Forbidden Realm.  
  
Galadriel bid them farewell as they raced from the talan and Haldir gave them his regards as they left the country still at full speed. They didn't talk much as the wind in their ears impaired even Elven ears. They only stopped twice on their journey across t plains surrounding Helm's Deep. Once because Aradel's horse tripped and needed rest. The second because the two riders needed rest, food and wine. Aradel's horse seemed to have accepted her in a neutral sort of way. When they stopped they had had a conversation about it.  
  
"Do you get along well with animals?" Legolas had asked.  
  
"Well, some of them completely hate me and some just blindly love me. Others don't care either way. However they react I react to that and if they are out to kill me I get them first. That's the most important rule of dealing with animals. If they want to kill you and you are not going to do anything about it, they will so do something about it or die." She had explained.  
  
Now they were coming up on the enormous stone walls of the safe haven of Rohan. A guard yelled down at them to state their names and business then went to ask King Theoden if they were allowed in. Of course he said it was OK and the huge, six-inch thick wooden doors opened a crack. Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship were standing not to far in to welcome them.  
  
"You took an awful long time, Elf. What took so long?" Gimli asked Legolas the second they dismounted.  
  
"Aradel needed to rest, Gimli. Though why I still persist in calling it rest I have yet to figure out." He glanced slyly in her direction.  
  
"Rest of what?" he replied indignantly. "I still have yet to be informed why you two left."  
  
Aradel turned to Aragorn. "You haven't told them why we had to leave yet?" He shook his head. "Why?"  
  
"The topic never actually came up."  
  
She then turned to the rest of them. "You didn't even ask why we were missing?"  
  
They all shrugged. "The both of you are quite capable of handling yourselves on your own. We figured you would be alright no matter what situation you found yourselves in." Pippin answered.  
  
"That doesn't stop you from being concerned." She muttered. "How long is it approximated that the orcs shall arrive and the battle begin?"  
  
"Not long." Aragorn replied. "Two days at most. We are rounding up as many capable men as we possibly can. Anyone who can wield a sword has been sent to the armory."  
  
"I would like to take a look at the armory. And the men who will be fighting for Rohan." Legolas requested, though his exhaustion was evident.  
  
"All in good time Legolas, all in good time. It has no doubt been a long and hard journey for the both of you. You should eat and sleep before you see the rest of this place." Aragorn told them. "Gamling will show you to your rooms."  
  
With that he tapped one of the Rohirum that had let them in on the shoulder and instructed him to lead the two on. As they walked through the stone enclosure they saw many women and small children (the men and older boys had been drafted) sitting or laying along the pathways. There were bails of hay and baskets of food lining the walkways as well.  
  
Finally they reached another wooden doorway that led to another stone hallway, except this one had many more wooden doors that led to the rooms of various noblemen and, of course, the fellowship. The two rooms at the end had been reserved for the two of them. Their rooms were similar to those they had in Rohan though they had no window and the beds were slightly less comfortable.  
  
A tray of food that included cheese, fruits, bread and wine were ready for them to consume when they walked in. They ate in silence, in their own separate rooms, not bothering to change, as they were too tired. When they had eaten the entire platter they immediately fell asleep, not bothering to get under the thin blankets or even to lay the right way on the bed, Aradel slept with her head at the foot of the bed and her feet at the head. They slept for the rest of the day and the whole night.  
  
A/N: And now they're at Helm's Deep! The fighting is almost upon us, and i am dreading it alot. I suck, suck, suck at writing action scenes and there is going to be alot of it. Oh the humanity. I've been saying that all day for two days and i dont know why. I also had a sleepover last night so this may or may not be late, i can't remember. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
kougayurizoku: Aradel/Legolas moments are always interesting to write because i almost always put tinsey tiny little hints about stuff and he doesn't even know it. It's quite hilarious at certain time of the night. The father/daughter ones are less hilarious but really fun to write and a challenge because i have to do the whole thing without using her father's name! Hee hee. :D 


	42. PreFighting

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Pre-Fighting  
  
They awoke around the same time the next morning to a gray, cloud filled sky threatening to spew its wrath upon the earth below it. Shortly after they found Aragorn and had him show them around. He showed them where the rest of the people ate and the armory where in only a few short hours every man there would be picking up a sword and preparing for battle.  
  
The next few hours were a blur to all. Not a lot happened and was mostly waiting apprehensively for the armory doors to open. They had to wait for the last of the weapons to be crafted and cooled. Most of the group sat in Pippin's room, simply because that was where the two Hobbits hung out and the rest followed. Aragorn was, to little notice of the group, absent for he was speaking to Theoden of last minutes layout plans for the battle and making sure the numbers were correct and subjects of the like.  
  
When those hours were over Aragorn's knock came to the door. Pippin answered it, being the temporary owner of it.  
  
"Come, the time for war is upon us. We must go to the armory to get weapons and armor." Then he rushed off down the corridor quickly followed by the rest of them. Merry and Pippin were to proceed to the underground safe house where the young children and women were being housed for the moment.  
  
"Going to the armory to get armor. Who would have thought such a thing to happen." Aradel remarked quietly to herself as they left. Luckily everyone was in too anxious a mood to hear.  
  
The next while, Aradel seemed to think went by in a blur similar to the one of waiting that had come before. She vaguely remembered turning down a sword handed to her by one of the nameless guards of Rohan and having to show him her own to verify that she already had one. That is after he had hassled her about going back down to the underground safe haven with the rest of the women. The guards didn't take well to having a woman fight with them.  
  
"I am to fight!" she had demanded to the guard.  
  
"I know that some women want to fight but all women are to report to the caves." He had demanded stubbornly.  
  
"I am never regarded as a woman."  
  
"But you are one and women are not to fight."  
  
"Ask anyone. Everyone in Rivendell with tell you I am never, ever regarded as a woman." She explained loosing her patience. She held up her fingers and ticked them off as she told him names. "Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Valar knows Arwen will tell you I am no woman."  
  
"I will have to check with King Theoden if you insist on fighting and I am sure he will protest." He said and went off. He was caught by Aragorn and Legolas, though, who asked him where he was going.  
  
"She is to fight, my good man. Now back to your duties." He told him after hearing his explanation.  
  
"She is a woman though." He said as he retreated.  
  
"But she will fight, woman or no." Legolas replied. Aradel came up to them.  
  
"At least you didn't say Elven maiden." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Yes but of course I sometimes call Elven maidens women as well." Legolas said, with a smirk. She growled defensively and continued on. He went on, looking more nervous to talk to Aragorn.  
  
She watched with amusement as an uptight Legolas picked a pointless fight with Aragorn about how the battle itself was pointless and how they were outnumbered by the thousands. Ten minutes later they made up while putting their armour on. Frankly she wasn't worried, if they lived to see the dawn of tomorrow then that would be a great relief. If she died, what did she care? She'd be dead. She never did understand why people were afraid of death.  
  
Just as the man and Elf had made up a deep horn sounded threw the cold night air.  
  
"That is no orc horn." Legolas plainly stated upon hearing it.  
  
They then rushed out and down the many stairs leading to the front doors. A long line of Elven soldiers marching three by three was lined up at the gates. They were wearing dark blue traveling cloaks, shielding them from the cold. Atop their heads were helms of finely crafted metal and in one hand they carried long Elven bows.  
  
Theoden was already there and was staring at the army in disbelief. "How is this possible?"  
  
At the front leading the band was none other than Haldir. He pulled down the hood of his cloak and said: "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance."  
  
Aragorn stepped down from the step where Legolas, Aradel and he had stood. He stopped in front of the Elf and said: "Mae govannen, Haldir!"  
  
The Lorien Elf extended his hand but Aragorn embraced his old friend instead. "You are most welcome."  
  
For a brief moment Haldir was shocked by the future king's action but quickly got over it and hugged back.  
  
Legolas then stepped down and the Lorien Elves turned to face him in the 'at-ease' position. He then also embraced Haldir.  
  
"We are proud to fight along side men once more." He said.  
  
"Thank you, though I wish I could have visited on better circumstances." He replied.  
  
"Yes. Is Aradel with the rest of the women or is she still in good mental health?" Haldir asked with a rather sly smile.  
  
"I assure you I am in perfectly fine mental health." She said stepping down, causing his eyes to be drawn to her in the dark night. "And the voices in my head do not take kindly to you insulting them. Please apologize."  
  
"I will not apologize to voices I cannot hear or by any means see." He replied stubbornly.  
  
"That's alright." She said cheerfully, "We'll get you later." She muttered in a mock malicious tone.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" she replied quickly.  
  
They then began to ascend the many stairs to the top of the wall where they would be positioned for the upcoming battle.  
  
The next thing she knew she was beside Gimli who was beside Legolas.  
  
"Ugh. You could have picked a better spot" Gimli expressed to Legolas as he stared at the stone wall. His helmet only just showed above it. He turned to Aragorn who was on Legolas' other side. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by let's hope it lasts the night."  
  
Lightning struck the sky. "Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas remarked reassuringly.  
  
"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli said again.  
  
A/N: Ok so next chapter is where the fighting and action starts. Is that good or bad? I'm worried i hope no one i know gets terribly and horribly slaughtored. I didn't spell that right did i. Slaughtered. Ya that's it. I was in the store 'The House of Knives' yesterday and they had little figurines of LOTR weapons. They had the staff of Saruman and Glamdring and Sting and The Witchkings and ringwriaths swords. And i even got to hold one. It was cool i love holding knives. Hee hee. Ahem. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Arein: Why aren't you allowed to say fascinating around your sister? My favorite word at the moment, is Oh the Humanity. I know that's not one word but still who cares?  
  
kougayurizoku: I know, it took me a long time to do things so that no one would know who her father is. And i had to figure out who he was in the first place. Quite difficult.  
  
: I translated my own name in some name generator and it came out with that. I don't know if i accidentally put it in the wrong box or something but i didn't know that. Thanks for pointing it out and Queen Lightsword is a funny name for a man!:D  
  
Alianne/Sandraline: Thanks, i try my best to make everyone original. Some people look upon that as a good thing others as a bad thing. Either way everyone gets their own opinion and i'm not going to change that. :D  
  
mira: Ya i have to change that aloud thing but its such a hassle to do. First i have to open the document then change it then go back to and do the whole document manager thing. Life is just to hard! Lol, just kidding i'm alright. :D  
  
Elven Script: Don't feel to bad she can handle lots of pain without even cringing. I'm still in a state of disbelief on the 40th chapter thing though. I am so strange. :D 


	43. Let the Fighting Begin

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Let the Battle Begin  
  
Aragorn then began to pace between the rows of soldiers, speaking loudly and clearly. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas."  
  
From somewhere below the orc caption yelled to his immense army and they began to beat their spears against their shields, marked with the white hand of Saruman. The banging noise was very unnerving.  
  
Beside Aradel Gimli was hopping, trying to see over the stone ledge. She laughed quietly. "What's happening out there?" he asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas replied with a small smile.  
  
Gimli chuckled. It had now begun to rain, hard and heavy. Somewhere behind the three Aragorn drew his sword and the Elven archers drew their bows tight, ready to fire at the word. As they did the orcs below beat faster and faster on their shields, building up suspense in most of the men and one woman.  
  
Somewhere to the right of the wall on a small tower like protrusion a random archer lost his arrow. She suspected it to be an old man with shaky fingers as it soared through the air and embedded itself in the neck of an orc in the first row.  
  
"Dartho!" Aragorn shouted to the rest who hadn't lost control of their motor skills.  
  
It gave a low grunt and fell to the ground, dead. For a moment the rest grew silent then began screaming in outrage. The orc captain gave a signal and the vast army charged forward with amazing force.  
  
"Tangado a chadad!" Aragorn shouted and behind him rows of Elves who had not already, drew their bows.  
  
A dwarf away Legolas muttered something to himself and anyone who was listening. "Faeg I-varv din na lanc a nu ranc."  
  
She smiled. Just another practice target. Except these targets could kill her and everyone around her if she missed, no pressure.  
  
"Hado i phillin!" Aragorn cried and as they did an entire row of orcs went down.  
  
Beside her Gimli, still struggling to see, ask, "Did they hit anything?"  
  
Theoden gave a command and many others fired their bows and many more orcs went down, the ones that were still alive trampling over them. Behind her Aragorn looked down at the Elves who were position just below the wall. "Hado ribed!" They began to fire at will and so did the rest of them. Aradel shot and shot and shot randomly, for now, into the huge mass of black evil hoping she hit something. To be honest she was very calm in an eerie kind of way.  
  
"Send them to me, come on!" Gimli shouted. The orcs drew ever closer to the stone wall that protected them all. A couple of orcs were now armed with crossbows and were shooting back up at them. Their aim was true and several nameless soldiers, both Elven and human fell.  
  
"Pendraith!" Aragorn warned loudly. Aradel peeked over the wall and saw that, as he said, several orcs were carrying ladders with many orcs already piled on. Beside her Gimli shouted, "Good!"  
  
The orcs were up to the wall and leaned the ladders upon it, they pounced on the soldiers who were busy with their archery, killed them and moved on to other victims.  
  
"Swords, swords!"  
  
One by one, as if in a wave, they drew their curved blades, squinting through the pounding rain. Gimli hacked at an orc coming at him off of a ladder with his axe. He impaired many orcs but before he could slay them Aragorn finished them off with a stab threw the belly. He then slid through the legs of one and stabbed it roughly in the back. It fell to the ground and he finished it off with a heavy blow to the head.  
  
Legolas was shooting so many orcs Aradel didn't have time to count. He was letting arrow after arrow fly both long and short range. His face had an expression of half-great concentration and half-great amusement.  
  
"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli called from feet away.  
  
"I'm on seventeen!"  
  
"I'm on twenty one!" Aradel called from behind them both. They glared at her for a second before returning to their slaying.  
  
"Eh? I'll have no pointy ear outscoring me and certainly not a woman!" Gimli called back.  
  
She mentally stuck her tongue at him. She hacked the head off a nearby orc then turned to block an attack from one behind her before stabbing it through its abdomen.  
  
"Nineteen!" she heard Legolas call ostentatiously to Gimli somewhere behind her.  
  
In front of her Aragorn killed another one and kicked a ladder down, probably killing many but he wasn't in the game. For that one three more ladders were raised and hundreds of orcs piled onto the wall.  
  
Aradel was being forced to back towards the two competitive males by about three ladders that were lined up directly in front of her. She bumped into something and whirled around her sword raised ready to slice down on another snarling orc. Instead she found Legolas' head. They fought back to back, slicing and cutting, chopping and hacking, stabbing and thrusting.  
  
A crossbow arrow flew through the air narrowly missing Legolas head.  
  
"Watch out!" she called to him with a very obvious hint of annoyance. In that moment of distraction another came and hit her squarely in the shoulder.  
  
"Aradel, are you OK?" he yelled back.  
  
"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" She kept on fighting, oblivious to the fact that an arrow was sticking out of her shoulder. Or so it seemed to most people who were not busy trying to stay alive through the thick vale of orc.  
  
He hesitated in answering. "Uh…no reason." He ducked an assault and slit its throat then maneuvered to stab another in the back.  
  
"Hey, Legolas?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind pulling this arrow out of my shoulder?" He hesitated again and as she raised her arm to bring her weapon down on the head of an unsuspecting orc he ducked under it, reached behind his, grabbed and pulled the arrow and they ended up on opposite sides that they had been a second earlier.  
  
"Thanks." She said almost gleefully. Then she disappeared into the mass of black pouring rain. He stuck out one sword in front of him stabbing an orc in the middle and stuck the other back behind him doing the same to another behind him.  
  
On the other side of the wall Aradel, still slashing and killing, noticed that a couple of orcs were bringing round spiked balls up to the base of the wall. They looked like oversized ends of a mace. From where she was standing she could see where exactly but whatever it was wasn't good.  
  
Then another orc came running with a brightly flaming torch. At that moment she realized what they were and winced mentally. Somewhere to her left she heard Aragorn shouting.  
  
"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" he said pointing. Legolas' eyes focused and aimed. He let loose an arrow and it hit him in the right shoulder. Then another let fly and hit him in the left shoulder but he didn't stop running.  
  
"Dago han! Dago han! " Aragorn yelled in desperation.  
  
He was to close now to matter what he would ignite the explosives. Then the orc tripped over his own feet and with one last ounce of energy threw the torch onto the spiked balls.  
  
A blast came forth from the base of the wall that temporarily deafened everyone within a fifty-mile radius. The rock flew apart like Styrofoam under a firecracker killing several Elves, men and orcs. Unfortunately she had been standing close to the explosion and was thrown back with such force it made her head spin like a top. She landed on the hard rock with a thud and a wince. Spots appeared before her eyes and for a millisecond she passed out. Before she could hit the ground her brain, protected by a very thick skull, woke up and was on full blast.  
  
But the wall was breached, that was bad. Very bad.  
  
"Brace the gate!" Aradel heard Theoden's feint yell from somewhere unseen. She took a step forward and gave a slight yelp as she fell again to the ground. Annoyed she looked at the limp body lying on the ground at her feet.  
  
"Aragorn!" she stumbled up to him and put her fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. There was one. And it was pretty strong, he'd wake up soon. Right now she had the wall of orc charging towards her to deal with.  
  
Above her to the right she saw a line of orcs marching three by three banging the strong wooden doors with a large hard log. Arrows and few stones were being thrown at them but they persisted.  
  
Shaking herself mentally she turned her attention to the orcs coming. Her sword connected with that of the orc directly in front of her. It sliced from the side, she blocked and stabbed, penetrating its armour. It coughed up black, vile blood and fell to the ground. She then went on to the next, and the next.  
  
From above Gimli gave a shout and jumped from the wall, landing on a group of orcs attacking them all fiercely in the muddy puddle she now realized she was standing in. Aragorn got up as he was knocked down by an orc and was immersed by the cloudy water.  
  
"Hado I phillin! " Aragorn shouted, then he watched with angst as a barrage of arrow flew down from above and slew a fair amount of the evil creatures.  
  
"Herio! " he shouted and did so along with all the Elves with their swords drawn. The ones who didn't quickly put their bows and arrows away and joined the crowd and Aradel, fighting. Aragorn, after slashing a few orcs, picked Gimli up from the puddle and brought him to his feet, his beard dripping.  
  
She noticed that Legolas had somehow found his way down from the wall and was helping the Lorien elves in slaying every orc there. He hacked at one at almost he exact same time as Gimli chopped one with his mighty axe.  
  
Above them Theoden looked down on them. "Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!" He shouted.  
  
"Nan barad! Nan barad! " he looked up at Haldir, also slicing away, "Haldir! Nan barad!" Haldir looked down and nodded in acknowledgment. Aragorn turned and sliced an orc through the belly then yelled at all the Elves to go back to the keep.  
  
Two Elves had to take Gimli by the arms and drag him back, for his lust for slaughter was to great to extinguish with a simple command. "What are you doing?! Stop it!" he shouted as he was pulled back.  
  
"Haldir!" Aragorn's shout directed Aradel's attention to the top of the wall where only Haldir's head could be seen. He was ghostly white, his eyes wide, he fell back and out of sight as Aragorn climbed the stairs with great haste and raced to his friend's side.  
  
A/N: Oh, no Haldir's dying. For people who are going by the books, ya i'm not because i haven't read two towers in the longest time and i saw the movie about a week ago. And i have the script at my disposal. By the way i want to extend my thanks to for supplying me with scripts and other useful information. Thanks! Well i suppose i should translate all the elvish for you. Sigh. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas-Show them no mercy for you shall revieve none.  
Dartho-Hold Tangado a chadad: Prepare to fire Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc! Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm. Hado ribed!Hurl to flow  
Pendraith! Ladders! Na fennas! Causeway! Togo hon dad, Legolas!Bring him down, Legolas  
Hado i philinn! Hurl the arrows  
Herio! Charge! Nan barad! Nan barad! Haldir! Nan barad!To the keep! To the keep! Haldir! To the keep  
Well i think that's it at least, tell me if i missed anything.  
  
Arein: Ah, sort of like how i keep saying dumbass. I'm not supposed to say it at all but i do anyway and now my brother says it and even my mom says it. But not in front of dad, he'll murder us all! No i'm just kidding but he would ground all of us. My brother is the most annoying thing on this planet and right now i'm plotting how i would beat him to death. Anyhoo, thanks :D  
  
Elven Script: Hee hee, the Haldir part was a part that i didn't know was there until like four pages after i had writen it. Crazy i think it was one of the voices in my head. :D 


	44. Between two Kings

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Between two Kings  
  
He caught the fallen Elf just as he fell and looked into his eyes. They were filled with sorrow and fear. Fear of dying. Dying was foreign to most Elves and it frightened them. Aragorn put his hand to his chest, then to Haldir's, wincing in emotional pain. He looked up and saw more orcs approaching.  
  
He lay Haldir down and picked up his sword from the ground beside him. Then he started to kill them every one of them, they had killed Haldir. He was avenging his friend's death. His good friend that had fought beside him for a long time. He reached a ladder and punched an orc off it, then climbed on and pushed off the wall, landing on a group of orcs.  
  
"Is he alive?" Aradel asked with concern.  
  
Aragorn sadly shook his head while slaughtering more orcs. She closed her eyes in momentary sorrow. He didn't deserve to die. A lot of soldiers that had died that evening hadn't deserved to die. But the orcs did. And they would pay.  
  
An orc attempted to sneak up behind her as she retreated to the keep but she lashed out with her sword and took off his head then twisted and stabbed another one through the heart. She then knocked the sword out of one's hand and slashed, missed and chopped off its arm. With the other one it punched her in the stomach but she didn't seem to notice much and stabbed it through the forehead.  
  
As she was running after Aragorn into the keep she heard a cracking sound as the door the band of orcs were trying to break began to do so. With one more backward glance she raced through the stone halls and to the gate. They appeared just after it broke open and orcs began spilling in, the only thing between them and victory being twenty or so men.  
  
Aragorn laid a hand on Theoden's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. Theoden had been stabbed in the arm with an orc's spear. She nodded politely to him as she too joined the mass at the door holding them off.  
  
"Hold them!" Theoden yelled as Gamling but the finishing touches on his bandage, apparently to Aragorn who turned back.  
  
"How long do you need?" he asked as he stabbed another orc.  
  
Theoden took his sword back from Gamling. "As long as you can give me!"  
  
Aragorn grabbed Gimli by the back of the neck and yelled in his ear over the noise of the battle. "Gimli!" He then dragged the Dwarf back to a side door and they disappeared, temporarily.  
  
Aradel continued to fight along side the Rohirum soldiers stabbing and slashing. All of a sudden the orc thinned and almost disappeared from the door. Through the massive whole in the door she could see Aragorn and Gimli fighting back to back, clearing the doorway.  
  
Behind her Theoden shouted. "Shore up the door!" and Gamling came through with a large piece of strong timber.  
  
"Make way!" he shouted and she moved to the side as he mounted it on the door and started pounding away at the sides.  
  
"All men to the barricade!" Many men rushed to the gate and helped hold the timber to the door while others bolted it down. She helped hold it up beside a rather old fellow.  
  
After a minute the soldier to her other side shouted something back to the gatherers of timber. "Another one over here!" And another one was placed below the one she was currently holding. She switched her hands to hold that one and the banging of the nails persisted.  
  
"Higher!" Theoden ordered from behind her.  
  
'When I get out of here I'm going to take a nice long bath and sleep until next year.' Aradel thought as she struggled to keep the heavy wood from falling.  
  
Legolas was on the wall above the keep where waves after wave of arrows were falling on the attacking army. They had sent up grappling hooks with ropes attached. One had hit a soldier and sent him flying. From below ladders were being hoisted, guided by the ropes.  
  
He whipped out his bow and took an arrow from the quiver strapped to his back. He drew and quickly released. It soared through the air and went straight through the rope on one of the ladders causing it to go severely off balance and fall over crushing many orcs beneath it.  
  
He continued shooting and slashing with his twin Elven swords. As he dodged a blow from another orc he saw Aragorn and Gimli fighting on the causeway and faintly heard Theoden telling them to get out of there. He stabbed the orc and quickly grabbed a coil of rope conveniently lying near his feet.  
  
"Aragorn!" He looked up as Legolas threw the rope down and held on to one end while he took Gimli by the chest. With great effort he pulled them up and helped them over the stone ledge.  
  
They all knew what to do. Fall back to the keep. So they retreated threw the small entrance to the gate where they would help reinforce the door and Aragorn would also consult Theoden on their next move.  
  
As Legolas was retreating backward he shot his last arrow and put away his bow. He bumped into someone.  
  
"Hello." Aradel said with a smile. "I was wondering when you'd come."  
  
He smiled back at her, happy to see a friendly face and to see that she was still alive, and they ran side by side to the gate.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked once they were back at the gate reinforcing the doors.  
  
"Right here holding up timber. They called us back to the keep so I went in and naturally I saw them trying to barricade the gate so I pitched in." she replied picking up a stone and smacking a nail into the wood with it.  
  
"So you have been holding up boards while we have been out there fighting and spewing blood for our country?" Gimli, who was helping Legolas hold up the board.  
  
She looked over at him. "Yes, exactly." She stated bluntly. He rolled his eyes.  
  
Both Aradel and Legolas were listening to Aragorn talk to Theoden in the background while he rushed in with reinforcements for the door.  
  
"The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden said with the slight shake of his head and great sorrow in his voice.  
  
"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They sealed it, they have died defending it." He said a concerned look upon his dirtied face.  
  
Theoden had no answer and the loud commotion continued. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" No answer from both the King and Gamling who was standing not far behind him. "Is there no other way."  
  
Gamling stepped forward a bit. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains, but they will not get far, the Uruk-Hai are to many." There was a slight pause.  
  
Aragorn looked to Theoden, waiting for a word of protest but it didn't come so he turned to Gamling. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain passage and barricade the entrance." He said then looked to Theoden.  
  
A/N: Sigh. Title is refering to Theoden and Aragorn's arguement which is the main point of the chapter, i think. I got my 100th review!!! I am so happy and i want to thank everyone who reviewed. I also want to thank my parents, for making it all possible and my best friend Kaitlyn. Without their support i never could have succeeded and achieved my dreams. Ok none of that was true. My parents don't even know i write and if they did they would be in more of the 'i can't believe you do that, your so obssessed with Legolas' kind of attitude. And Kaitlyn would completely make fun of me in the worse possible way til one of us died. (accidents happen, heh heh) So that's that. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Ms. Unknown: Oh, no problem its my pleasure, updating. Thanks for your support!:D  
  
I like MINTS: I know, let us have a moment of silence for the deceased. hangs head in moment of silence for the deceased I don't like killing Haldir but as you said it had to be done. Hey, i have voices too! Wow maybe my voices can contact your voices and we could have a little mentally sick party! Yay!  
  
kougayurizoku: I did hate the part where he died, it was so sad. Why do they have to kill him?! Why god why, did you take him away from us?! Ahem. I will give you that clue, just because i'm so nice (which might counteract some of the pure evil) Yes he was in the books. :D I've been more annoyed when i was sleeping. I was having a dream where some guy in a suit was throwing cell phones at me. Stupid suit man. Ahem, have to go take the special pills now! :D  
  
Arein: I completely agree. Although i could kill him by beating him. looks over at at brother and grins sinisterly I have to go, heh heh. 


	45. The Fighting Continues

Discliamer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
The Fighting Continues  
  
"So much death. What can one do against such reckless hate?" he mused aloud.  
  
"Ride with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn suggested forcefully.  
  
"For death and glory?" Theoden questioned wearily.  
  
"For Rohan. For your people." Theoden took note of those words, for they had reached him through his din of negative thoughts.  
  
Aradel took her hand off the piece of wood she was holding, it was nailed to the door, adding to the reinforcing. Another piece needed help staying up so she took that.  
  
A blond Elf away Gimli looked up to the lone window that was to their left. "The sun is rising." He stated with the slightest amount of joy in his voice.  
  
Aragorn looked as well and remembered Gandalf's words from the stables, where he had seen the old wizard last. "Look to my coming on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." He had said. And now it was the fifth day, and now as he looked out into the sky, it was dawn. Gandalf would come.  
  
"Yes, yes. The horn of Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time." He looked to Gimli who looked back.  
  
"Yes." He said simply before running off down the hall and up some stairs. Aradel walked away from the gate, it was being held sufficiently by other soldiers, and walked to join where she now realized Legolas was standing. Beside Aragorn and with her a semicircle was formed.  
  
"Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn!"  
  
Their horses were lead down to them and they mounted. Theoden put on his helmet and a horn sounded through the morning light, presumably by Gimli. Either that or he fell down the stairs and someone just happened to feel like blowing the horn without asking anyone or getting any kind of approval. That is very unlikely so lets just say it was Gimli.  
  
Then, he too mounted his fine horse just as the battering ram broke threw the door, spewing bloody men all over the stone floor.  
  
"For Theodener!" Theoden shouted.  
  
"For Eorlingas!" a soldier from behind shouted with him  
  
"Good luck." Aradel muttered to Legolas.  
  
"And the same to you." He replied looking scared but determined.  
  
With that they pulled the reins of their horses and charged into the mass of orcs. Legolas used a stabbing motion to kill them while Aragorn used a more slashing technique and Aradel used a nice healthy combination.  
  
To the east a light, the sun, shone from a hill between two small mountains. Everything seemed to stand still and all stopped fighting as her attention was drawn to the white horse that bore a white wizard that appeared upon the hill. Shadowfax reared on his hind legs and what looked like Eomer rode up behind him. The next thing she knew the entirety of a vast army was charging down the slope, racing the light of the sun.  
  
They rode down the slope as the orcs turned and rose their spears. Gandalf's light, however, blinded them and they didn't stay lowered very long. Many jumped off their horses, including Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Aradel and Gimli who had joined after coming down from the horn.  
  
The last of the battle was quick as the evil creatures were not prepared for the massive addition in forces. They were slaughtered quickly and finally Aradel stood facing the last orc. It swiped at her but she smirked and cut off its head to join the mass of blood and body parts on the ground.  
  
She walked over to where Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn were mounting their horses. Hers to stood in the group and she smiled inwardly. She had hoped she wouldn't lose that beautiful horse.  
  
"You made it, Aradel, good." Legolas welcomed her cheerfully. "We've won!"  
  
"I can see that, mellon nin, and I do so with great glee." She replied with a grin.  
  
"As do we all. Fortunately your beautiful horse from Lorien was not harmed in the slightest. She has proven herself a scratch short of untouchable." He grabbed the reins of the horse, Faith, and steered her towards the dirty woman whom eagerly awaited getting off her aching feet.  
  
"Hannon lle." She said to him, he nodded in response, and lifted her foot up to mount. But an unbearable pain pierced through her midsection. She dropped her foot and clutched where the pain was. Her eyes dulled in disbelief as she saw the blood on her hands and blossoming like a terrible flower of death through her armor.  
  
With a twinge of annoyance at the back of her mind she noticed that she had lost quite a lot of blood and the pain was, again, unbearable. With that pain her knees buckled suddenly beneath her and she fell onto her back on the already bloodstained ground.  
  
"Did she feint again?" Aragorn asked exasperatedly.  
  
Legolas looked down in alarm. "No," he hopped off of Arod. "She's bleeding, badly."  
  
He knelt down beside her and wiped a strand of hair away from her sweaty face. Looking at the wound he saw it was quite deep, probably damaging a couple vital organs.  
  
"We can fix this. If we can just get to-" he started but she interrupted him.  
  
"No. We can't, no one can. Not unless Lord Elrond can travel a hundred leagues in two minutes, which I seriously doubt he can." She took a deep breath. "I'm probably going to die here."  
  
"No your not, Aradel, don't say that. It unnerves me." He said shaking his head denying it.  
  
"Yes, yes I will. I'm not sad. I have been wondering what death is like for some time. To bad Elves rarely get to experience it." She was smiling with a bright twinkle in her eyes even as she approached her death.  
  
"No, you are not going to die." He denied some more. "You can't."  
  
"I can and I will. You can't tell me when and when not to die. I'll die when I see fit and now fits fine with me." She joked with a grin, he didn't seem amused.  
  
"Don't joke, Aradel, you are seriously injured." He said sternly.  
  
"And you are seriously making my death unpleasant." She informed him. 'There's a sentence I never thought I'd say.' She thought.  
  
"I don't want you to die." He whispered almost inaudibly, his eyes shining with tears ready to well up.  
  
She smiled softly, sympathetically, and took his hand in hers. "I am happy with my life. You know why I'm most happy about my life?" He shook his head. "Because of you. You are the best friend anyone could ever have."  
  
He continued shaking his head, not ready to accept his best friend's death. "Now I want you to go back to Mirkwood and tell Thranduil thank you. For everything he has done for me, for taking me in as a daughter and loving me like one of his own."  
  
He paused a moment then nodded wearily. "Tell Galathil, he was a great little brother to me, I've never had one. Tell Nacumirus to calm down. And that he too was a great brother. Tell Celeborn, I hate him, I always will and always have. Tell Galadriel that I have been in contact with her daughter and she loves her very, very much. And thank her as well, for everything. And that she was my second last thought." She took another deep breath.  
  
Her breathing was becoming more labored and uneven. Legolas too, took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "And your last?"  
  
She smiled again, her mocking, content, peaceful smile that was completely and utterly her own. "Of course, it was of you. If I could see one face upon my death I'm glad it was yours, it reminds me of so many good things. Mellon nin, my friend. Hannon lle, thank you." She breathed her last words and her hand in his went limp. Her head fell back and a tear made it's way down his pale face.  
  
Still shaking his head in disbelief he reached a shaky hand down to her neck where he tried to take her pulse. He took it way too far back. He felt no pulse. With his other hand he covered his mouth to keep from screaming. He got up and stumbled back into Aragorn who had dismounted.  
  
"Is she…" he faded off when he saw the look on his Elven friend's face. The party lowered their heads in respect and uttered a few words of prayer for her.  
  
Legolas, however, said no prayer, he was still in shock. How could she be dead? She couldn't die. She couldn't leave him. His head was still shaking and his hand still covered his mouth, stifling heaving sobs and hot tears ran down his face.  
  
"She can't be." He whispered quietly.  
  
"I am so sorry, Legolas." Aragorn comforted. "No one knew her as you did."  
  
"I can't believe it." He didn't. He didn't want to. He kept expecting her to jump and laugh at him, expecting it all to be a cruel joke. "There were so many things I wanted to tell her. So many things she didn't know. So many things I didn't know. Until just now."  
  
Aragorn put a comforting hand on his shoulder as Legolas weeped into his chest. The future king patted him on the back as he too shed a tear for the woman who had passed.  
  
A/N: Wow, i'll bet you didn't suspect that. You know those things that i've told you about countless time where i didn't know they would be in till after i've typed them up. Well this is not one of those things, i've been planning that since pretty close to day one. Please don't kill me for killing Aradel though! Oh, god! hides from angry peoples I'm sorry it just had to be done. And we're pretty close to finishing i think. Maybe four more chapters, maybe less. Probably less. Mostly likey less. Anyway, i'm sure i'm boring you. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Ms. Unkown: Your very welcome! So do I. :D  
  
I like MINTS: Awesome, party, party party! And to the drinks thing, hell ya! We'll have drinks of all shapes and sizes (expecially big ones) I think i could live without parents if I had alot of money. ALOT of money. My dads being an ass right now so i'm just gonna be avoiding him. Yay! Finding Nemo. sings Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming swimming...ectsings:D  
  
Arein: I know a store where we could get some gallows. Well not really but we could get some knives and stab them to death, or go to the gun store and stoot them in the head! That's how i wanna go. I'm not morbid. :D 


	46. Resurection

Discliamer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Resurection  
  
Behind the turned back of a crying Elf, the closed eyes of a future King and the bowed heads of everyone else a woman, lying on the floor opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it, she had passed out from blood lose. Perhaps the swipe didn't cut any organs at all and simply wrapping the wound would be sufficient.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I didn't die! Look at that I just passed out because of loss of blood. That's excellent."  
  
Legolas sobbed into Aragorn shoulder, "I can still hear her voice."  
  
Aragorn, however, was facing her and could see her sitting up, eyes shining with glee and a wide grin at her lips. "Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Turn around, please."  
  
"No, I don't want to see her dead body. It's to sad, I just can't."  
  
"I think you'll want to see this."  
  
"No."  
  
"Just turn around."  
  
"No."  
  
"For Valar's sake Legolas just turn around, we could be here all day!" Aradel cut in, slowly and shakily getting to her feet. He whipped around and all the blood drained from his face as he saw his previously dead friend get up and walk over to him.  
  
Caught up in the moment he automatically wrapped his arms around her in a tight, almost suffocating, embrace. "I can't believe you're alive!" he whispered so that Aragorn and the others couldn't hear.  
  
"I can't believe I'm alive." She retorted, breathlessly.(he was cutting off her air)  
  
He let her go and something shone in his eyes that many of them hadn't seen before. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear for only her to hear.  
  
Without warning she burst out laughing and didn't stop for some time. Legolas smiled a bit as well but looked a little nervous. When she had finally finished sniggering and chuckling she leaned in and whispered something back. Something that made Legolas laugh and they laughed together.  
  
When they both had finished, which was a considerable amount of time, she eyed his tear stained tunic and blood shot eyes. "Aw. You have been crying over my supposed death. That is sweet. It's also sad. Sad that you don't know how to check a pulse."  
  
"I was not crying." Legolas said defensively. She stared blankly at him. "Alright I was crying but not over you."  
  
"Whatever for them, Legolas? What could have caused a hardened warrior like you to cry after a victorious battle such as this one?" she inquired skeptically.  
  
He stared blankly at her back but in more of a dumb struck kind of way. "I stubbed my toe." He conjured up quickly. "On a very hard rock."  
  
She raised her eyebrows in a way that questioned his judgment. "See? This is what happens when you do not give people time to think up a lie."  
  
She turned to Aragorn who was smiling silently at both the awakening from the dead of the woman before him and the stupidity his other friend was radiating at the moment. "I believe you are the designated healer of the group. Wrap my wound, if you don't mind, before it gets infected."  
  
He smiled and nodded then went to his supply bag to fetch some disinfectant herbs and gauze. Within the half-hour her wounds were wrapped as she had asked and they were on their horses heading south to the black gate as Gandalf had requested.  
  
Within the next while they were miles away from what was left of Helm's Deep with their army atop a hill that overlooked the majority of Mordor. The fire from the mountain and the black gate could be seen by all. They paused for a moment to muse over their next move.  
  
"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over, the battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits." Gandalf voiced, "Somewhere in the woodlands."  
  
With that they proceeded at a well-paced trot towards the gates of Mordor. Legolas rode beside Aradel. "I am happy you are not dead. Happy to an extent you may never come to realize." He said, with a heartfelt sincerity.  
  
She smiled over at him and he smiled back. "You are curious Legolas, so very curious." She said. "The funny thing is that I was ready to die. Ready to pass on to the Halls of Mandos. In fact I was happy to have the chance to see them."  
  
"But you will." He said. "Eventually. You are of course mortal and mortals are doomed to die. No matter what." He grinned openly now. Stating that she was mortal would come back to haunt him but hours ago he had been crying and deeply sorrowed by her death in a way he never thought possible. He had never had a death close to home and that had been to close for comfort.  
  
"Yes but then even Elves are not immortal." She stated cocking her head slightly.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course we are." He defended proudly.  
  
"Eventually the sun will die and the earth will fly out into space without gravity and the core will stop spinning destroying the atmosphere depriving the earth of oxygen thus killing all life on it." She explained lightheartedly.  
  
He looked over at her. "Where did that come from?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I have a lot of time on my hands most of the time. I have the time to think of these things. Of death. And life. And everything in between." At this moment Legolas was thinking that she sounded to wise for her. Maybe it was the near death experience or maybe it was that she was finally maturing.  
  
"And then there's the times when I think about how I should think of a way to kill those twins back in Rivendell." She said with mock malice narrowing her eyes. "I'll show you to put a spider in my sheets you evil, bad, bad little boys." It was definitely the near death experience.  
  
The rest of this part goes on like the movie/book. They go to Mordor and fight for middle earth the only thing that's different is that Aradel's there. Which means a few more sarcastic remarks and making fun of Legolas. Other than that it's exactly the same. That's why I'm not writing it because you've read the books, watched the movies and ECT so why would you want to hear it told in my own words. My words suck. I'm skipping until what I think is the last scene of ROTK. The one where they are all at the Grey Havens and seeing off Frodo and co. Well I'm going to go back to the story now so enjoy! Or not whatever. Yea, I'm strange.  
  
The sun was shining on the small group collected at the magnificent ship docked at Grey Havens. Frodo, Bilbo and the other hobbits there to see them off were standing more off to the side and Frodo made a quite lengthy farewell speech to each of them, especially Sam.  
  
Legolas and Aradel were standing a ways away from the Hobbits talking to Lord Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn. Before hand Aradel had had a private talk with Celeborn in low hissing voices, which Legolas hadn't thought possible given the past events he had witnessed. He only heard the last part of what they were saying.  
  
"This is supposed to be a happy day so if you love your wife you will shut up and ignore my very existence. Is that clear?" she had said in a quiet malicious tone.  
  
"How dare you talk to me in the tone. If she wasn't here I swear I would beat you within an inch of your ill-conceived life." The Lorien Lord replied in an equally malicious tone.  
  
She smirked and rolled her eyes in an I-really-doubt-you-could kind of way. "From now on you do not exist to me and I the same to you. Starting now." She had turned and walked to stand beside Legolas smiling and cheery.  
  
Now they stood talking to Lord Elrond. "It is so sad to see you leave, my Lord." She said.  
  
"Yes, I will miss many of my friends. Not to mention Elrohir and Elladan." He replied with a sad smile. "But I think it is best, don't you?"  
  
"I suppose. For you." She said. "I don't think I would go if I were in your position. Of course I don't think I would have done anything you did had I been in your position."  
  
He smiled. "And that, mellon nin, is why we are two different people. If you'll excuse me I have to converse with Lady Galadriel." With that he gave them both a small nod, Legolas bowed, and Aradel nodded back with a grin.  
  
Once he was gone Legolas grabbed Aradel's hands and just held them in his own, staring into her brown eyes. "I still don't see why you haven't told anyone."  
  
She sighed. "Because if we did the mocks and insults would never stop. I can just see Aragorn pointing and laughing until the day he dies."  
  
He shook his head. Then he cocked it to one side and look at her. Really looked at her for the first time noticing she was in fact a woman. "I have loved you since the day I met you. The second I laid eyes on you I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I can't believe it took me five hundred years to tell you."  
  
She too cocked her head. "Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank the gods." She said with a relieved breath. "That was a terrible thing to say Legolas. Terrible." He grinned.  
  
"I honestly didn't know I loved you until you 'died'. Even then I didn't know. When I leaned in to whisper it in your ear back then I was going to tell you that I had hugged Aragorn, seeing as that would have made you laugh. But I love you just came out and I was as shocked as you were. Though not half as amused." He explained absent-mindedly.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better I didn't know I loved you either. Not until you said it." She retorted. "And you hugging Aragorn is pretty funny, thank you."  
  
They paused and again just looked into each other's eyes. 'I never knew I could think about her this way.' Legolas thought.  
  
'This scene is way to romantic for my liking. Better think of a sarcastic comment, fast.' Aradel thought. But interrupting her thoughts for interrupting the sickly sweet scene another thought entered her mind.  
  
"I have an idea that I think you shall like." She said with a gleeful glint in her eyes.  
  
"And what corrupted and potentially evil and mischievous thought would that be?" he questioned.  
  
"You have always wanted to know who my parents were right? Well I think it is time I told you." His eyes widened and his lips parted into a huge grin.  
  
"Yes! I knew you would give in eventually!" he exclaimed gleefully.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I shall tell you and whatever else you want to know but for the record I didn't give in."  
  
A/N: Ha ha! I had you thinking i'd kill her! I would never kill my own flesh and blood, hypethetically created from my mental projection. Don't i suck at spelling. So yes, Aradel and Legolas are now an official couple and all that. In the next chapter we finally get to figure out who her father is as well. Can't you just imagine it: "Aradel breathe breathe I am your father." Darth vader style. I wonder if it will be surprising or just plain enraging. It's quite funny though. And if you go back i tried to let in little clues as to it so ya. I got a new laptop!! Well i never had one in the first place but still its so awesome. I'm on it now and i keep making mistakes on the new keyboard so if i spelled anything wrong (mainly resurecttion) I'm so sorry, as always. My laptop smells like pizza, hee hee. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Mirage-666: I know, i'm an evil murderer. Oh, your talking about Aradel! nervous laughter Right ok then ya well as you can see im only a person who makes people pass out from blood loss.  
  
Arein: Poisoning would be fun. Anything that results in his death is ok with me.  
  
brave chicken: Love the name!! No, no it doesn't, there's another chapter after this one as well. And the epilog. :D  
  
Ms. Unknown: I know it was sad wasn't it. Yet? When do you want her to die? When would it be convienient for you? I'll take it into consideration i swear!:D  
  
I like MINTS: Cool? Are you another one of my morbid friend's? If so that's awesome you can never have to much blood and gore in the world. If i ever did really kill her off then it would be very gorey. Like she's skinned and hung in a tree or something. I think that was an episode of CSI Miami. Oh well i'm stealing it! Muahahaha. Sorry i'll give it back!  
  
kougayurizoku: What does your name mean? I'm sorry that was pretty random but i was just wondering. Anyway, ya i have alot of flashbacks dont i? I have alot of favorite moments, of movies as well, its just so cool! I love the parts with Elves in them! Hee hee i'm not obsessed. I didn't kill anyone. I'll bet you'll like the next chapter, cause we finally find out who her parents are! Yay! :D 


	47. Finally

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Finally  
  
Aradel glanced at Galadriel and she nodded in apparent approval.  
  
Aradel grabbed her golden haired companion's wrist and dragged him in front of the Lord and Lady of Lorien who were standing side by side talking to Lord Elrond. They turned to acknowledge the couple. She placed Legolas in front of them and went slightly to the side in between them.  
  
She cleared her throat pointedly with a wide grin also on her face. "Legolas," she began. "This is my mother, Lady Galadriel of Lorien, daughter of Finarfin and Earwen." Aradel happily pointed a hand at the Lady in white who was too smiling happily.  
  
Legolas, to say the least, looked stunned. His expression changed from complete and utter disbelief to suspicious disbelief to skeptical disbelief and alternated accordingly.  
  
She turned to her brand new lover and her expression fell. "And my father Celesomething." She said monotonously. "And my I remind certain people with pacts with me that they are not to talk to me." She said pointedly just as he was about to angrily object.  
  
"But…why…how…" he stammered. Aradel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Must I really tell you where babies come from Legolas."  
  
"No, that won't be necessary." He said, his eyes darting from Galadriel to Aradel and back again faster than most could tell. She watched his silent amusement as he tried to comprehend what had just been told to him.  
  
"So you," he pointed at Aradel. "are your," he pointed at Galadriel, "daughter." He finished, taking not of his terrible grammar.  
  
"That is quite correct, Legolas." Galadriel confirmed.  
  
"Then how, pray tell, did Aradel end up with brown hair and brown eyes?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
"That we never have known." Galadriel answered, thoughtfully.  
  
"They used to call me a genealogical miracle." Aradel added pointedly.  
  
He rounded on his new lover and pointed a finger in her face. "You told me your father was dead."  
  
She became more serious. "He is. He died along with my sister that day in the forest."  
  
He became more confused than he had been in his entire life. 'She no longer considers him her father' Galadriel's voice slithered its way into his head surprising him a little bit. 'She'll probably elaborate further later.' He nodded.  
  
He paused and let everything sink in. Then his eyes got wide and he again rounded on Aradel pointing the same finger in her face. "And that means you are an Elf!"  
  
She smiled, defeated. He laughed, very loudly. "I knew it! I knew it all along! You are an Elf!" he resisted the urge to dance a victory dance in the presence of authorities of such reverence and respect, although he noted to do it later in private.  
  
"Let me see your ears. Five hundred years of you and I have never once seen your ears." With a sigh she reluctantly pulled back the hair deliberately covering her ears and exposed them. They were pointed. He grinned very widely at this site.  
  
"So you must be more sad than I am that Galadriel is leaving for Valinor mustn't you?" he said.  
  
She turned to her newly exposed mother and smiled sadly, the faintest trace of tear welling in her eyes only evident to her and Legolas. "Yes, I am." She wrapped her arms around her Nanneth's neck and embraced her tightly. "Goodbye Nanneth. I shall miss you."  
  
She released the Queen and again smiled. "You will come once you tire of this place won't you." She asked knowing full well the answer, and not because she could read her mind.  
  
"Yes. But you should know that won't be for a long time. I have much to explore in the world. I have new horizons now and I would like to stay for a long time." She locked her arms around Legolas' tightly in a part romantic and part violent possessiveness act.  
  
"I take it you two are a couple now?" she asked with a knowing smile. Aradel and Legolas simultaneously grinned widely and nodded, vigorously. Behind them, Gandalf, who had been listening intently coughed something that sounded an awful lot like 'obvious!' and turned away quickly when everyone's accusing gaze fell on him.  
  
Having said good bye to her mother Aradel turned to the Elven Lord and smiled. "Lord Elrond. I shall miss your friendship dearly in the years between now and when I too cross the sea. I just want you to know that you are one of the few people I hold deep respect for." He grinned at this, knowing she didn't respect many people and didn't tell even less of them.  
  
"I too shall miss your friendship. Not to mention your light hearted attitude and dry sarcasm." It was her turn to grin. "Nammarie, Aradel of Lorien."  
  
"Nammarie, Elrond of Rivendell." She returned, then outstretched a hand. He took it and they shook, as was her way rather than putting a hand to her heart as most Elves did. They released their hands and looked at each other with smiles on their faces for a moment before emotion overtook them and they embraced. However briefly for in the distance they could see a small figure waddling towards them.  
  
At that point Bilbo, held up partially by Frodo walked up to the group talking happily. "Oh! There's a sight I have never seen before." He said with a gasp.  
  
"The power of the three rings has ended. The time has come for the dominion of men." Galadriel said wisely after Legolas and Aradel had stepped aside.  
  
"I Aear can ven na mar. " Elrond said opening his arms in welcome.  
  
Bilbo grinned and chuckled in happiness. "I think I'm quite ready for another adventure." He said and hobbled over to Elrond's opened arms. He took the old Hobbit's hand and led him onto the beautiful ship.  
  
Galadriel again turned to Aradel. She sighed and nodded her head towards Celeborn. "He's not going is he?" The Lady shook her head and gave her daughter one last hug and smile before following Elrond and Bilbo.  
  
Beside them Gandalf was talking to the Hobbits. "I will not say, do not weep, for not all tears are an evil." He turned towards the ship but then turned back, remembering his friend. "It is time, Frodo."  
  
He turned back and gave both Merry and Pippin, both of whom were crying quite heavily, tight hugs. Then he turned to Sam. He lay his hands on his neck, tipping it downwards, and kissed the top of his head.  
  
He turned to the two Elves standing more at the side of the quay and smiled. "Legolas, Aradel, you have been good friends and protectors along most of this quest. Thank you." He outstretched a hand and each of them shook it in turn.  
  
"It has been a pleasure, young master Hobbit." Legolas said with a dignified nod.  
  
"You are a very interesting little man. And I do mean little. But although your body may be small your heart is many sizes bigger. It has indeed been a pleasure." Aradel quipped and nodded the same as her companion.  
  
With that he turned and took Gandalf's hand and together they made their way to the White Ship. The bridge was pulled up and the ropes holding it in the dock were untied. The ship caught the wind in its sails and was off into the west like a graceful bird. If birds ever traveled west, most go south or north. Merry, Pippin, Aradel and Legolas turned to leave but Sam stayed to watch his employer, his best friend, sail away for a while.  
  
A carriage was waiting for the Hobbits and after yelling for Sam to hurry they galloped off towards Hobbiton and their new lives with no evil. Sam went on to father many children with his new wife Rosie. He also finished Mr. Frodo's book as he had promised.  
  
Back at the dock, Arod and Faith were waiting patiently for their masters to return in the woods near the quay. They finally came hand in hand. They released each other and walked up to their horses.  
  
"Hello, beautiful girl." Aradel whispered to Faith rubbing her nose. "You fought very bravely at Helm's Deep. Yes, you're a brave girl. Proud and free."  
  
"Come on Aradel, we haven't got all day!" Legolas hurried her from atop Arod.  
  
"I am simply showing my appreciation to this beautiful horse. If I don't she'll get mad at me and refuse to obey." She replied putting her foot in the holster and swinging the other over the saddle.  
  
"I do not think it would make a difference but if it does to you my love then so be it. Just don't take so long." He was smiling as she pulled up beside him and they started down the dirt road.  
  
"Thank you for your understanding Legolas but please try and refrain form calling me my love. It unsettles me so." She requested with a sideways glance at him.  
  
"Of course, my darling." He grinned and she fake glared. "Where shall we travel to? I have already been back to Mirkwood to relinquish my Ada of fear of my death or dismemberment so we are free to go wherever we wish."  
  
"I know not and frankly care not, you choose." She replied neutrally.  
  
"I liked it in Lorien. Let us go there." He suggested.  
  
"We have dwelled there twice this year. Not to mention Celeborn will be there no doubt ready to take my head off and he has the power now that Nanneth has sailed West." She replied.  
  
"Well then would you like to go to Rivendell. True, Elrond dwells no longer under the golden branches but Elladan and Elrohir should provide sufficient entertainment." The prince suggested.  
  
"Brilliant!" she exclaimed happily as they turned a corner in the road. "Onward to Rivendell!" she shouted and pulled the reins urging her horse forward into a full gallop. "Ten shillings says I arrive before you!"  
  
And with that they were off, not only to Rivendell but to a new life in which Aradel no longer feared her father, disliked her home, and avoided socialism. To a new life where Legolas to longer avoided the female species, disliked great groups of people to the point of fear, and no longer feared love. In fact he came to embrace it with open arms. They were off to new life, together, forever. For now.  
  
A/N: Just for starts no the title is not suppose to be finale (or however you spell it (fin-al-ee)) So that's it, Aradel's parents are Galadriel and Celeborn. Now for you purists out there, yes i know, they don't have another child but I'm saying they do. Just because. I'm not trying to 'insult' Tolkien or whatever I'm just trying desperatly to think of a plot that makes half of some sense. This is NOT the last chapter, there is still the epiloge to post, that will include what they both did after the end of the story. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Ms. Unknown: Of course I'll read your story! As soon as I have time, I'll get right to it!:D I love leaving cliffies, it's so fun, and evil. insert evil laugh :D  
  
brave chicken: You used to do that chicken all the time? Well i can't blame you, you should see my dancing. shudder Dangling is finished!:D  
  
kougayurizoku: I know, i'm glad they're a couple now as well. I had a nice little party to celebrate. In the confinds of my room, consisting of a CSI marathon and a glass of milk but still it was a happy day. I not thinking that! I am thinking 'Yay another person i can email since misto's computer is screwed. Stupid computer...' and so on.:D  
  
Arein: I did believe you! (No! Don't go into the sess pool of denile! Hurry lets get you up to expectation) one of my teachers was rambling on about that kind of thing in this years orientation lessons. It was so funny. It doesn't smell like pizza anymore, it just smells like a computer. Have you even smelled a computer? Are you allergic to penguins?  
  
Elven Script: Hhhhheeeyyyy....You've read the series haven't you? Haven't you? I can tell, if not you are the smartest, most phycic person i've ever met. :D  
  
I love CHEESECAKE: What do you guys have a club of people who like certain foods? Can I join? I would be 'I love ICECREAM' It would be awesome. I haven't read any where girls go to the gray havens with Legolas, and btw great observation and thanks!:D 


	48. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Disclaimer is not available at the moment, please read the message at the first chapter at the beep. Beep!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Aradel and Legolas went on to lead happy lives in each other's arms for about three hundred years. They went to Rivendell, where they played endless pranks but also helped Elladan with his newly appointed duties as ruler of the realm. Elrohir had been given the post of his right hand man, so to speak, but was not very skilled at it. He was more interested in battling.  
  
After departing from Rivendell they went on to explore and befriend or get to know the residents of many various realms. Lorien, Durien (the short version of the Forbidden Realm created by Aradel, who other) Gondor, Rohan, and lesser-known smaller Elven communities. In each they had their friends, casual acquaintances and enemies but it didn't matter much. All that mattered to them was that they were together.  
  
After finally realizing it they treasured ever moment they shared. They didn't over due it though, they had their alone time when they wanted. For three hundred years, though, they didn't marry. Something about their relationship didn't warrant marriage, mostly on Aradel's part.  
  
Sometime in the three hundredth year that proved a smart move however. They had an enormous, huge, gigantic fight their future. It started as a small quarrel over what they would name their children if and when they had any. Then it grew to an argument over their fate, when they would sail to the West. Naturally Aradel wanted to stay longer than Legolas had planned.  
  
They ended up splitting and going their separate ways. For a hundred years they didn't see each other. For a hundred years they went about their own business separately.  
  
In that time Legolas went back to Mirkwood where the darkness and evil creatures had gone and left a brightly shining sun and beautiful green trees. He was welcomed with widely opened arms by his father and family. Nacumirus had met a nice Elven maiden and left to explore the Misty Mountains before they wed. In doing this he gave up the crown and the throne.  
  
Galathil had become very skilled in the art of smithing. He created beautiful works of art and weaponry for his entire family and country. The littlest brother had also become quite the warrior, an accomplished swordsman and, in lesser amounts, an archer. He had no interest in Elven woman as of yet but his family has hopes for him.  
  
Legolas, now being the crown prince, pursued studies in the government of his country and politics had become fascinating to him. He often advised his mother and father in the matters they had to deal with. He even did some of his father's paperwork and in doing so also became fascinated with writing. He went on to write beautiful pieces of poetry and meaningful stories with brilliant limericks.  
  
At the sixty-second year after having spent many years contemplating it Thranduil and Tamuril decided to sail to the West. All their children attended their leaving ceremony. Many tears were shed and many long, reluctant good-byes uttered and they left for the Valinor. Their hearts burdened but a trifle the three brothers went on with their lives, except for Legolas who now had the responsibility of ruling an empire.  
  
The golden-haired prince was a good and fair ruler, liked by everyone and inspiring awe in the hearts of all. Galathil was almost as famous and respected as his King and brother by now.  
  
Meanwhile Aradel continued her search. For what? She didn't know but she loved looking for it. She spent a great deal of time in Rivendell, playing pranks on Elrohir and having long deep conversations with Elladan about psychology and philosophy. Together they studied astronomy and she found a great passion awake within her for it.  
  
The knowledge the twin brothers bestowed upon her of the great arts of both stargazing and being sneaky carried with her forever more, especially in the next few years. She traveled long and hard between realms. Once she found herself in Hobbiton and stopped by to see how Sam was doing. Seeing he was very busy with so many children she went on to look into Pippin and Merry's lives. They were doing well, married with children as well.  
  
She also found herself in Gondor, much to the dislike of Queen Arwen. But King Elesar took her in with great happiness for the two had fueled quite a friendship while in the fellowship. But she didn't stay long, she had bigger fish to fry.  
  
She went to Lorien, but once to confront Celeborn about him destroying her life. It was known fact to he and her that he killed no one. Celebrian had been visiting from Rivendell one day and went out hunting with her father at the very borders of the land. They went outside of those borders too far and were ambushed by many orcs. She was killed and he was never the same. He took all his anger out on Aradel.  
  
The confrontation didn't go so well. It ended up with her having to fight her way out and only survived because Haldir and his brothers were not willing to kill her or capture her and send her to her death.  
  
After than she was involved in two very small wars. One between Rivendell and the people of Rohan over the matter of the destruction of trees. Rohan had been cutting them down at an alarming rate and was not willing to listen to reason and Rivendell would not stand for it. Therefor they sent their armies to Rohan's gates and a tiny little war was waged for about two days. It ended in a compromise.  
  
The other was not really a war but a battle of strategy in which not a soldier was killed, though some were injured, between Gondor and Rohan. They were good friends and still were at the time but had a tiny debate over their strategic abilities, more than strength. That lasted three days and ended in Gondor winning, because of Arwen's cool head and non-competitive nature.  
  
After that she continued with her incessant wondering and poking her head into business where it didn't belong. She found herself in Mirkwood once. It was very awkward when she saw Legolas as the King. She said her peace for Thranduil and Tamuril then left with as much haste as she could muster.  
  
Late in the hundredth year, though, they did get back together. She came to Mirkwood again and they realized that they did love each other. That was why they didn't have any urges to date/marry. A week later they did get married by way of the humans with a great celebration in which all of Greenwood attended.  
  
They had one child, who they named Galadriel the second. Galadriel the first had gone back to using her name given by her mother, Alatariel. Of course when she was grown she insisted upon being called 'Riel' having inherited her mother's passion for small words.  
  
Eventually Celeborn sailed over the sea to be with his wife after growing tired of life in Middle Earth. This left Aradel as the only possible heir to the throne. She had to choose between making her husband leave his home to rule her kingdom and leaving her kingdom in the hands of another, who would only deal with small every day things. When a big decision had to be made she would be informed and make it. She chose to stay with Legolas in Mirkwood, though they often visited Lorien.  
  
Aradel and Legolas sailed over to the West in 153 of the fifth age. They were missed greatly by both their daughter and Legolas' brother's. Galathil was now the King, as Nacumirus had settled down with his wife in Durien after Aradel told him about it. In Lorien the throne was given to the Elf in which had run it before, obviously, who had a great deal of experience in politics. Aradel also knew him very well as a good friend from before the incident with her father or her sister whichever you prefer.  
  
Later though in ages where ages were no longer being counted and Men had taken over most of the world, leaving few Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, Ents ect to dwell there were rumors. Mostly with small children who had yet to get a grasp on what was possible and what was not. The rumor told of two Elves, who actually found a way back from the Valinor and, the glow of the Two Trees still in their minds, took a home in the modern world. No one knows if it is true, no one cares. Wherever they are, though, they live happily with each other, although many a sarcastic remark can be heard where they are around.  
  
This story will continue in the series, which will, from now on, be very out of order. Please disregard the order. Thank you.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Aradel and Legolas went on to lead happy lives in each other's arms for about three hundred years. They went to Rivendell, where they played endless pranks but also helped Elladan with his newly appointed duties as ruler of the realm. Elrohir had been given the post of his right hand man, so to speak, but was not very skilled at it. He was more interested in battling.  
  
After departing from Rivendell they went on to explore and befriend or get to know the residents of many various realms. Lorien, Durien (the short version of the Forbidden Realm created by Aradel, who other) Gondor, Rohan, and lesser-known smaller Elven communities. In each they had their friends, casual acquaintances and enemies but it didn't matter much. All that mattered to them was that they were together.  
  
After finally realizing it they treasured ever moment they shared. They didn't over due it though, they had their alone time when they wanted. For three hundred years, though, they didn't marry. Something about their relationship didn't warrant marriage, mostly on Aradel's part.  
  
Sometime in the three hundredth year that proved a smart move however. They had an enormous, huge, gigantic fight their future. It started as a small quarrel over what they would name their children if and when they had any. Then it grew to an argument over their fate, when they would sail to the West. Naturally Aradel wanted to stay longer than Legolas had planned.  
  
They ended up splitting and going their separate ways. For a hundred years they didn't see each other. For a hundred years they went about their own business separately.  
  
In that time Legolas went back to Mirkwood where the darkness and evil creatures had gone and left a brightly shining sun and beautiful green trees. He was welcomed with widely opened arms by his father and family. Nacumirus had met a nice Elven maiden and left to explore the Misty Mountains before they wed. In doing this he gave up the crown and the throne.  
  
Galathil had become very skilled in the art of smithing. He created beautiful works of art and weaponry for his entire family and country. The littlest brother had also become quite the warrior, an accomplished swordsman and, in lesser amounts, an archer. He had no interest in Elven woman as of yet but his family has hopes for him.  
  
Legolas, now being the crown prince, pursued studies in the government of his country and politics had become fascinating to him. He often advised his mother and father in the matters they had to deal with. He even did some of his father's paperwork and in doing so also became fascinated with writing. He went on to write beautiful pieces of poetry and meaningful stories with brilliant limericks.  
  
At the sixty-second year after having spent many years contemplating it Thranduil and Tamuril decided to sail to the West. All their children attended their leaving ceremony. Many tears were shed and many long, reluctant good-byes uttered and they left for the Valinor. Their hearts burdened but a trifle the three brothers went on with their lives, except for Legolas who now had the responsibility of ruling an empire.  
  
The golden-haired prince was a good and fair ruler, liked by everyone and inspiring awe in the hearts of all. Galathil was almost as famous and respected as his King and brother by now.  
  
Meanwhile Aradel continued her search. For what? She didn't know but she loved looking for it. She spent a great deal of time in Rivendell, playing pranks on Elrohir and having long deep conversations with Elladan about psychology and philosophy. Together they studied astronomy and she found a great passion awake within her for it.  
  
The knowledge the twin brothers bestowed upon her of the great arts of both stargazing and being sneaky carried with her forever more, especially in the next few years. She traveled long and hard between realms. Once she found herself in Hobbiton and stopped by to see how Sam was doing. Seeing he was very busy with so many children she went on to look into Pippin and Merry's lives. They were doing well, married with children as well.  
  
She also found herself in Gondor, much to the dislike of Queen Arwen. But King Elesar took her in with great happiness for the two had fueled quite a friendship while in the fellowship. But she didn't stay long, she had bigger fish to fry.  
  
She went to Lorien, but once to confront Celeborn about him destroying her life. It was known fact to he and her that he killed no one. Celebrian had been visiting from Rivendell one day and went out hunting with her father at the very borders of the land. They went outside of those borders too far and were ambushed by many orcs. She was killed and he was never the same. He took all his anger out on Aradel.  
  
The confrontation didn't go so well. It ended up with her having to fight her way out and only survived because Haldir and his brothers were not willing to kill her or capture her and send her to her death.  
  
After than she was involved in two very small wars. One between Rivendell and the people of Rohan over the matter of the destruction of trees. Rohan had been cutting them down at an alarming rate and was not willing to listen to reason and Rivendell would not stand for it. Therefor they sent their armies to Rohan's gates and a tiny little war was waged for about two days. It ended in a compromise.  
  
The other was not really a war but a battle of strategy in which not a soldier was killed, though some were injured, between Gondor and Rohan. They were good friends and still were at the time but had a tiny debate over their strategic abilities, more than strength. That lasted three days and ended in Gondor winning, because of Arwen's cool head and non-competitive nature.  
  
After that she continued with her incessant wondering and poking her head into business where it didn't belong. She found herself in Mirkwood once. It was very awkward when she saw Legolas as the King. She said her peace for Thranduil and Tamuril then left with as much haste as she could muster.  
  
Late in the hundredth year, though, they did get back together. She came to Mirkwood again and they realized that they did love each other. That was why they didn't have any urges to date/marry. A week later they did get married by way of the humans with a great celebration in which all of Greenwood attended.  
  
They had one child, who they named Galadriel the second. Galadriel the first had gone back to using her name given by her mother, Alatariel. Of course when she was grown she insisted upon being called 'Riel' having inherited her mother's passion for small words.  
  
Eventually Celeborn sailed over the sea to be with his wife after growing tired of life in Middle Earth. This left Aradel as the only possible heir to the throne. She had to choose between making her husband leave his home to rule her kingdom and leaving her kingdom in the hands of another, who would only deal with small every day things. When a big decision had to be made she would be informed and make it. She chose to stay with Legolas in Mirkwood, though they often visited Lorien.  
  
Aradel and Legolas sailed over to the West in 153 of the fifth age. They were missed greatly by both their daughter and Legolas' brother's. Galathil was now the King, as Nacumirus had settled down with his wife in Durien after Aradel told him about it. In Lorien the throne was given to the Elf in which had run it before, obviously, who had a great deal of experience in politics. Aradel also knew him very well as a good friend from before the incident with her father or her sister whichever you prefer.  
  
Later though in ages where ages were no longer being counted and Men had taken over most of the world, leaving few Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, Ents ect to dwell there were rumors. Mostly with small children who had yet to get a grasp on what was possible and what was not. The rumor told of two Elves, who actually found a way back from the Valinor and, the glow of the Two Trees still in their minds, took a home in the modern world. No one knows if it is true, no one cares. Wherever they are, though, they live happily with each other, although many a sarcastic remark can be heard where they are around.  
  
A/N: This story will continue in the series, which will, from now on, be very out of order. Please disregard the order. Thank you. I can't believe it's finally over. Should I write a Kings and Princes 2? What would that be about? Mostly i just think of little things and write them in the series but if you have a good idea for a sequal please, by all means tell me. Wow, what a small small world. We got a big re-staff at our school because of some strike or seomthing. They're the wierdest people i've ever heard of. One of them used to be in prison for eight years, one of them used to be a coroner(YAY!) and another is completely and utterly out of his mind. Nehoo, bye-bye!:D  
  
Arein: Actually its spelled suggested but i'm glad you smelled your computer. It's something that everyone should experience eventually don't you think? How do you know your not allergric to penguins? Have you actually been close enough to one to find out?  
  
Elven Script: Really?! Wow, that is the most coinsidental thing i've ever heard of. I'm still in shock as well, becuase that's just creepy. I need to update the series, i'm finished a story. I'll do it tomorrow.  
  
kougayurizoku: The father who 'died' was Celeborn. She stopped thinking of him as a father after he went berserk (see 'Dead Inside' for referance) so she started calling him father (as opposed to Ada) and later Celeborn. She's disowned him, if you will. Kings and Princes 2? What would that be about? Mostly i just think of little things and write them in the series but if you have a good idea for a sequal please, by all means tell me.  
  
brave chicken: Oo i love the macaraena(?) although i can't spell it. Oh well. Did you like the epilog, its a bit vague. :D 


End file.
